Digimon Tamers: Darkened Worlds and Battles
by Dark Tamer
Summary: COMPLETED! LAST PAGE IS A TRAILER FOR A NEW STORY! A new evil has emerged and wants to destroy everything you love and cherish. Can the Tamers defeat it? And what does Impmon's past have to do with it? Secrets unravel as a new adventure begins...
1. Tamers Reunite

Disclaimer: _Digimon is the sole property of Toei Animation and Bandai. The only thing I own are my ideas for this story. ☻_

**Digimon Tamers: Darkened Worlds and Battles**

****

**Chapter 1: Tamers Reunite**

As Takato stood in Guilmon's hideout, he looked into the hole where Guilmon first dug out the portal to the Digital World. As he looked in there, a huge smile spread across his face. There, at the end of the tunnel, was the portal to the Digital World. Takato stared at it for what seemed like hours. He then went down into the tunnel and put his hand toward the portal. His hand started to go out of focus like it did when Guilmon first showed it to him. _Well, I guess this proves I'm not dreaming, _thought Takato. He carefully crawled out of the tunnel and ran down to the nearest payphone. He put in the coins and decided to call Henry. The phone rang and rang and just when Takato was going to give up, someone answered the phone.

"Hello?" said a manly voice. Takato recognized the owner of the voice.

"Mr. Wong? It's Takato. Is Henry there?"

"Just a sec."

After hearing some rattling in the phone, Henry's voice appeared.

"Hello?"

"Hey Henry. It's Takato. Listen, do you think you could call Rika and tell her to meet us in the park in 20 minutes? I'll call up the rest of the group and tell them to meet us here," said Takato, trying not to get too exicited.

"Sure Takato, but what is this about?" Henry asked with a nervous voice.

"You'll find out when you get here. Oh and bring Susie as well and see if she knows Impmon's tamers. I forget their names."

"All right. See you in 20 minutes, I guess."

"Bye Henry!"

Takato put the phone on the receiver and ran toward the playground near the school. He knew that Kazu and Kenta always went there after school to play the Digimon card game. He just hoped that they would be there. Sure enough, they were there. From the look on Kenta's face, Kazu was giving him a major beating. Kazu heard Takato coming and looked up at him.

"Hey chumley! You're late!" he said with an annoyed voice.

Takato rushed at them and said, "Sorry, but can you guys hurry up with that game? We're meeting everyone in the park."

Kenta looked at him with a puzzled face and said, "Why are meeting there?"

"I'll tell you when we get there with the others."

"Don't worry. We're finished anyway cause I won!" Kazu said with triumph as he placed his last card down.

They packed up and on the way there, ran into Jeri. Takato quickly told her what they were doing and she agreed to come along. They got to the hideout and sighed with relief. The rest weren't here yet and so Rika couldn't yell at Takato for being late. They sat by the gate and waited and a few minutes later Rika apperead.

"You better have a good reason for having me come out here gogglehead," Rika said with an annoyed tone in her voice.

"Hey don't worry. As soon as Henry gets here, I'll explain everything," Takato said.

As soon as he said that, Henry came walking up the steps with Susie. Along side her were two redheads about her age, a girl named Ai and a boy named Mako. They all gathered round and Takato started to speak, trying to control the excitement in his voice.

"Ok everyone. I'm glad you're all here. The reason I asked you to come here is…well…I guess you can follow me and see for yourself."

He led everyone into the hideout and pointed to the portal. They all gasped and were completely speechless.

"When did you find this Takato?" Henry said, eliminating the silence.

Takato shrugged and said, "Just today after school. But this is great! It means that we can see our partners again!"

They all started to smile and then Kenta looked around the group and said, "But who's going to tell Ryo? He doesn't exactly live nearby, you know."

They all pondered about Kenta's statement. Then Rika huffed and said, "Ryo usually comes unexpected anyway. Besides once his D-Ark catches on to Cyberdramon's signal, he will be here."

They pondered this statement as well. After some helpful advice, they started heading home, as the sun was about to set. They decided to think about it and meet again tomorrow.

"Do you want me to walk you two home?" Henry asked the two redheaded twins.

"No thanks. We'll be alright," said Ai.

They headed toward their homes, hopefully coming up with some way to get a hold of Ryo and how to go to the Digital World again without their families causing a fuss.

Dusk had just started to set in the Digital World where the dark night swallowed everything in darkness. Guilmon looked up at the night sky and sighed. He missed Takato but he knew the others missed their tamers too. As Guilmon looked at the Real World a voice sounded behind him.

"Whatcha lookin' at, pineapple head?"

Guilmon turned his head around and saw Impmon standing there. Guilmon didn't sense him coming, but then again he was so wrapped up in his thoughts he probably wouldn't sense anything coming. He turned his head around again and replied, "Nothing. Just the Real World." Impmon, sensing his friend's depression, walked beside him.

"Thinking about Takato I suppose," he said with a sigh.

Guilmon sadly nodded. Impmon wasn't totally surprised. He knew that Guilmon had been thinking about his tamer a lot lately and, even though he didn't like the dinosaur that much, he still knew what he was feeling. He too missed his tamers and often found himself wondering about them. Of course, he never told anyone. Renamon suddenly appeared out of nowhere, startling Impmon.

"Sheesh. Give a guy a warning next time you decide to appear like that," Impmon said in an annoying tone of voice.

Renamon looked at him and smiled. "Sorry. Out of everyone, I thought that you would be able to sense me coming."

Impmon grunted and said, "Only if I want to. Besides I didn't think you would be back so quickly."

Guilmon looked at Renamon and said, "Did you find any of the others?"

Renamon sighed and shook her head no. About a week after they all came back to the Digital World, a digimon named MegaSeadramon found them and attacked. The digimon were still in their in-training forms and tried to run for it. Luckily, Yaamon digivolved to Impmon who then digivolved into his mega form, Beelzemon. Beelzemon defeated the MegaSeadramon but not before a data stream came and took the in-training forms of Terriermon, Lopmon, Gaurdramon, Cyberdramon, and MarineAngemon, still in his mega form. Calumon was sleeping somewhere nearby while the remaining three talked. Impmon sat down and pondered the situation. He could go mega, no problem. But the others were still in their in-training forms, except for MarineAngemon. Who knows what happened to them. _Oh, man! Don't tell me I'm getting soft. But I guess if the rest were destroyed, their tamers would be sad. Just like Jeri was…_thought Impmon. His sudden thought of Jeri put him in a depressed mood that was similar to Guilmon's. He remembered when he destroyed her partner, Leomon, even though Leomon was only trying to help. He didn't care though. He made a deal and with this in mind he destroyed an innocent life. _If it weren't for me she wouldn't be so sad. She did forgive me after the D-Reaper was destroyed but still…I can't accept that from her. _Renamon noticed Impmon's sudden change of mood and sat down next to him.

"Impmon? Something wrong?" she asked with concern.

He looked up at her and Renamon saw sadness and guilt fill his eyes. He wanted to tell her what he was thinking. But he couldn't.

"What's it to ya, fox face?" Impmon asked with annoyance.

She looked at him and saw his eyes change. He tried to hide it, but she could see that he wanted to tell her more than anything. She decided not to push him.

"Nothing. Just seemed like you were thinking deeply about something. Come on guys. Lets go to sleep. Nothing more we can do tonight."

Guilmon curled up by Calumon while Renamon and Impmon sat against the cliff side and bowed their heads down. As they slept, the desert wind swirled around them sending data packets tumbling through the desert. Little did they know, they were being watched by a pair of unfeeling eyes. He was watching them through his orb, which allowed him to see the whole Digital World.

"Master shall we attack them yet?" said a digimon in the shadows.

"Not yet. When the time is right, I will order the attack. Until then, we shall keep an eye on them, especially that traitor Impmon," said the figure cloaked in black.

He turned and saw the digimon still standing there and shouted, "Why are you still here? Get out of my sight!"

"Yes master." The digimon bowed and left the room. The cloaked figure looked at Impmon through his orb.

"Soon, you shall pay for what you did. None shall betray me and live. Prepare yourself for your ultimate doom." An evil laugh rang through the chamber. A new darkness had been announced.


	2. Old Friends, New Enemies

**Chapter 2: Old Friends, New Enemies**

The sun shined brightly as a new day began. Takato blinked at the sun and started walking toward the park. _Good thing it's a weekend. That way I can meet with the others sooner, _Takato thought. When he got to the park everyone was there. Well, almost everyone. No one knew how to get a hold of Ryo yet so a lot of people were still pondering about that.

"Nice of you to join us, Takato," Rika angrily said.

"Sorry I'm late. I had to sneak out because my mom was going to give me a homework lecture otherwise," he replied.

"She should, from the way your grades are."

"Alright you two, cut it out. We need to start talking about what's really important here," Henry said. "So, does anyone have any suggestions?"

"Well, we could look up Ryo's number up on the internet. I mean, we do know his last name so it shouldn't be too hard," suggested Kazu.

"Yeah, I guess I could try that at home. Any other suggestions?"

No one really had any except for Rika saying something about forgetting him. After that, they started wondering about going to the Digital World. A lot of people had suggestions about that, of course. It was probably the main thing they thought about last night.

As this was going on, a discussion was also being made with the other digimon. Terriermon, Lopmon, Gaurdramon, Monodramon, and MarineAngemon were discussing the best way to get back to the other four.

"I don't think we got too far away from them. This looks like the same area of the Digital World, so we might only be a few miles or so away," said Lopmon.

"Yeah, but how do we know which way to go?" questioned Monodramon, Cyberdramon's rookie form.

"Momentai. We found each other after being separated all the time when we first came back. We just have to follow our instincts," said Terriermon.

"Terriermon's right. Besides, Gaurdramon could always fly up and see if he could see any sign of the others," replied Lopmon.

"Alright! Now let's pick a direction and go!" exclaimed Terriermon.

They chose to go south which seemed like the best way to go since the wind was getting stronger and pushing them toward there.

Across the desert somewhere, Calumon was holding onto a rock. The wind had gotten very strong and, even though he ate his weight in creampuffs, he was still a lightweight. His hands slipped and he started to blow away when Impmon grabbed him out of midair. He held Calumon close so that way he wouldn't blow away again.

"Thanks Impmon," Calumon said.

"No problem. Man, the wind sure picked up good though," Impmon replied, squinting his eyes to protect them from the flying sand.

Renamon walked over to them, her eyes too squinted. She managed to talk to Impmon and Calumon over the wind.

"Come on! I think Guilmon found a place to hide from this wind!"

"Well alright then! Lead the way, toots!" replied Impmon.

Renamon lead them down in between the cliffs and, across from there, lay a cavern. Guilmon saw Renamon with Impmon clutching Calumon. He waved and yelled and finally they were all inside a safe place. Impmon let Calumon down and Calumon shook some sand off of him. They looked out at the windy desert and knew they would be here for a while.

"Come on! It's a great idea! We get a hold of Ryo, get what we need, and hopefully we can leave later on tonight or early tomorrow."

Kazu was trying to convince the others into approving his plan. Henry thought over this and agreed it wasn't a bad idea. The others also approved of it and decided to leave tomorrow, since it would be safer to be there by daylight instead of the night.

"For once Kazu actually used his brain," replied Rika.

"Shut up Rika. I'll have you know I've used my brain a lot of times in situations like this," Kazu said.

"Oh really? Name one time that you did."

"…"

"That's what I thought." Rika started to turn away from him.

He growled and then pointed his finger at her and said, "Who cares what you think?"

She ignored this and sat under a tree. Henry made a list out to everyone. They would share some things but mostly it was for them. After they parted, some went to shop for supplies while others went home to see how much of the stuff they already had. Later on that night, Henry found Ryo's number on the Internet. He called Ryo and told him the plan. Ryo approved of this and asked when he should be there tomorrow. Henry told him about seven o' clock and Ryo said it would only take a couple of hours to get there by train. After that, Henry called the others to tell them what time to meet at the park. Susie was so excited that she started squealing and jumping on Henry's bed.

"Wee! I can't wait to see Terriermon and Lopmon again!" shouted Susie.

"Susie, pipe down. Mom and dad can't know that we're going. I'm going to leave them a note but if they find out, then I will leave you here at home," consulted Henry.

Susie stopped jumping on the bed and said, "Sorry Henry," in her baby voice.

At the Matsuki bakery, Takato had just finished packing his things and was now trying to write a note to his parents. After he finally wrote one, he laid on his bed wanting to go to sleep so he could get up early. Before he shut his eyes, he looked at his gold D-Arc and remembered the final words he said to Guilmon. _"I promise Guilmon. Just you wait. We'll be together again soon." _He never thought he could keep such a promise but now he was going to. He held his D-Arc, shut his eyes, and dreamt about Guilmon.

The wind had finally died down in the Digital World. Besides a few data packets tumbling around, everything was still. Calumon looked out into the darkness from the cave and started to walk out. He looked around and saw nothing until a figure in the sky caught his eye. He wasn't sure whom or what it was so he called back in the cave.

"Hey Guilmon! Come out here. I think I see someone."

Guilmon, along with Renamon and Impmon, looked up in the sky where Calumon was pointing. Someone was certainly there. It was a big bulky figure that looked like it had jets shooting from the back of them. Not sure to attack or not, Guilmon decided to shoot by the figure and hopefully his flame could reveal a face.

"Pyro Sphere!" he shouted.

His flame shot up by the figure and could only make out a brown tank of armor. The digimon was startled and, after staying up there for a while, landed somewhere over the cliff. _That looked almost like Gaurdramon_ thought Guilmon.

As soon as night fell, Terriermon suggested that Gaurdramon fly up over the cliff to see if there was any place to take cover into. Gaurdramon did so and started looking around. Suddenly he heard a faint, "Pyro Sphere!" and a blast of fire had erupted in front of him. The attack did not hurt him but it did startle him. He looked where the attack came from and saw the tiny figures of Guilmon, Renamon, Impmon, and Calumon in front of a cave. Excited, he quickly jetted down back to the others.

"I think we found our friends. There are over this cliff by a cave," Gaurdramon said.

"Well, I thought that was Guilmon's Pyro Sphere I saw. What are we waiting for? Let's go before they decide to leave!" Terriermon said.

With that said, they all climbed on Gaurdramon's shoulders and he jetted off to where he saw them. Guilmon saw the figure coming again but it was too far away to make out whom it was. Suddenly, Terriermon's voice rang out, "Hey you guys! Long time no see!"

"It's Terriermon. And it looks like he's with the others on Gaurdramon. That must have been the figure we saw earlier," said Renamon.

Gaurdramon landed and the digimon were reunited once again. They went inside the cave and slept the rest of the night, not knowing the surprises that lay ahead of them.

Back in the Real World, it was morning and it was almost seven o' clock. Everyone, even Ryo, were there making sure everything was packed before their trip to the Digital World. Mostly, well actually everyone left a note for their families saying that they are going to find their partners and be back soon. As soon as everyone got settled, Takato explained to the younger kids, particularly Ai and Mako, about the dangers of the Digital World and to stay close by. After that they took one last look at their world and headed into the tunnel, which held the portal. Taking a deep breath, they all entered the portal and soon found themselves walking in the same place where all the keyboard key symbols were floating around. Henry and Rika put on their sunglasses while Takato put on his goggles. Henry picked up Susie since the light blinded her, Rika helped Jeri along, and Takato helped Kazu and Kenta as well. Henry also helped Ryo and then he remembered something.

"Hey Takato! How are Mako and Ai doing?" he called back.

Takato looked around and almost literally fell over when he saw them. Even though they had never been in a digital field, Susie told them how blinding it could be. So for protection, they brought their dark sunglasses just in case. Takato looked at them a little longer and then shouted back, "I think they're just fine."

Suddenly they started fizzing out and started turning upside down.

"Man, not this again," complained Kazu.

"Should I say which way is down again?" asked Jeri.

"Doesn't matter. It all depends on our perspective. So…I'm saying that way is down," said Rika pointing her finger below her.

"Thanks a lot Rika!" shouted Kazu as they started falling.

They all fell through the different panels and soon landed in the desert of the Digital World. Everyone started to climb out of the craters they had made when they impacted onto the Digital World. Takato looked around and saw that Ai was totally freaked out by the fall. Mako, on the other hand, was fine and tried to calm his sister down. Finally, after she was calm, they all debated on what to do. Takato pulled out his D-Arc and tried to find Guilmon. Suddenly, the compass started to point south of them.

"Hey you guys! I think I found Guilmon. Maybe if we follow the digivice it will take us straight to him," Takato said.

"Well alright then. Let's get going," said Henry.

Ai looked over at Mako and whispered, "Do you think Impmon will be with him?"

Mako looked at their D-Ark and said, "It looks like we're going in the same direction as he's going. So I'm pretty sure he's there."

With all hopes of seeing their partners again, they headed through the desert.

Guilmon suddenly lifted his head up and started sniffing the air. Not sure if his nose was correct or not, he sniffed again. His ears perked up and he smiled because he knew whom that smelled belonged to. Takato. He ran back toward the cave, excited.

"Hey Guilmon. What's up?" asked Terriermon. He saw Guilmon's excited behavior and immediately wanted to know what made him so perky.

"I smell Takato!" he said cheerfully.

The others looked at him and Renamon said, "You're sure?"

Guilmon nodded and said, "Yep. I don't think they're that far away. I think they are headed toward us."

"Well, instead of waiting around for them to find us, why don't we just follow where Guilmon's nose leads and we'll run into them," suggested Terriermon.

They all agreed and headed out, unaware of the danger that lay ahead of them. As Guilmon sniffed out their scent he suddenly smelled a new scent. His pupils diolated and he started growling. Without warning, a MetalSeadramon emerged out of the sand. He looked upon his prey and said, "Finally. Some digimon that I can destroy and load data on."

The others looked upon in fear and they knew they couldn't digivolve without their partners. Except for Impmon. _He's a mega and I can't fight him alone. But I know the tamers are close by so maybe I should distract the mega while the others get help, _thought Impmon. With that in mind, he started to glow brightly and then the form of Beelzemon stood in his place.

"Beelzemon! What are you doing?" said Renamon.

"You guys get out of here. The others aren't too far away now. Run to them for help and I'll distract this guy as long as I can," said Beelzemon.

"But you can't. You might be destroyed."

"That's a chance I'll have to take Renamon. Now go!"

Knowing that there was nothing more they could do, they ran in the direction that Guilmon sensed.

"Alright ya big dragon. It's just you and me," said Beelzemon to MetalSeadramon.

"Yes it is. My master has wanted you dead. I guess now I can carry out that task," MetalSeadramon said slyly.

Guilmon and the others ran as fast as they could. Suddenly Guilmon saw someone that looked like…no…it was…Takato!

"Takato!" Guilmon screamed as he ran to him.

"Guilmon! I finally found you!" Takato ran to him and the two partners hugged each other. The digimon found their tamers and most of them ran up and hugged them. (By this I mean only Rika and Renamon didn't hug. They just smiled at each other.)

Then Renamon said, "Rika we have to go back that way. Beelzemon's fighting with a mega and he needs our help."

"Then lets go before something bad happens to him," replied Rika. Takato, Rika, Henry, and Ryo held out their digivices and shouted, "Bioemerge activate!"

Soon they were all in their mega forms and on their way to help Beelzemon. The others followed them on foot since it wasn't far away.

_He's too strong for me to handle alone. I hope the others get here soon, _thought Beelzemon. He was on his knees, holding his chest, and breathing heavily. He had managed to inflict pain on MetalSeadramon but not as much as he had done to him.

"Had enough, traitor?" MetalSeadramon said gleefully.

"Yeah I've had enough. I've had enough of your big mouth!" shouted Beelzemon.

"Well you don't have to listen to it for long. One final blow should destroy you once and for all!" shouted MetalSeadramon triumphantly.

"I don't think so! Lightning Joust!" shouted Gallantmon.

Sakuyamon flew over to Beelzemon and asked, "Are you alright Beelzemon?"

"Yeah I think so."

With that said, the four megas charged at MetalSeadramon. They all attacked together which finally brought down MetalSeadramon. Before he disintegrated, he looked at Beelzemon and said, "My master will avenge me. Celebrate your victory for now, but remember that my master will destroy you. You shall not escape your punishment, traitor."

His data then went into the air and no one even tried to load it. They all went back to their original forms. Then Mako and Ai came running up to their partner.

"Impmon! Are you ok?" they asked in unison.

"Yeah I'm fine. It's great to see you two again," said Impmon with a smile.

Everyone chatted to each other, mostly their partners, to see what had been happening lately. One thing that remained inside Renamon's head was, " _Why did MetalSeadramon call Impmon a traitor?"_

Back in the depths of the Digital World a cloaked figure banged his hand on the table as he watched the celebration of victory of the tamers.

"You may have lived through this one, Impmon. But I promise you will die. Even if I have to do it myself! I have plans for both worlds and you won't be interrupting them."

With an evil laugh the figure watched from his orb. The tamers didn't know that a new evil had emerged and that his first plan was to destroy Impmon and anyone who tries to protect him.


	3. Hidden Secrets

Thanks to everyone that has reviewed my work so far. This story is going slow though but I do have another fanfiction locked away in my folder. I'm still debating whether to post it or not. Anyway, thanks again.

**Chapter 3: Hidden Secrets**

As the tamers walked through the Digital World with their reunited partners, they noticed how much some of the scenery had changed. There weren't as many mountains and a lot of places looked as though someone took a black marker and colored in anything that was there. Even the sky overhead had dark clouds spread over it. After some walking, they decided to rest. Guilmon sniffed Takato's backpack and shouted with glee.

"Yay! Takato brought bread!"

"I'm surprised you didn't smell it earlier, Guilmon. Usually it would only take you a few seconds to realize that I had bread on me," replied Takato.

Everyone brought out their food and shared it with each other and their partners. Jeri bought some buns and creampuffs from the Matsuki bakery before leaving and handed a creampuff to Calumon. Kazu and Kenta made some homemade rice balls and were debating on whose rice ball was better by having their partners try one. Ryo had bought some noodles and beef in a container before leaving his home. Henry and Susie both brought some cookies and rice balls to eat. Mako and Ai had made a bunch of sandwiches that could feed everyone, including the digimon, for a few days. With this noticed they handed one to Jeri, Rika, Renamon, and Impmon and everyone ate. After filling their bellies, they decided to work on what they should do.

"Why don't we just relax here a while? I mean, it's not like we have anywhere to be at the moment," said Kazu.

Suddenly a data stream emerged out of nowhere. The tamers quickly got up and started running out of its way. Unfortunately it sucked up Kazu, Kenta, Rika, Renamon, Mako, and Impmon while passing through.

"Just great. **Now** we do have something to do. Look for our friends," said Takato.

The data stream dropped them off in a forest somewhere in the Digital World. After collecting themselves, Rika saw where they were.

"Great. Now we have to find the others and I'm stuck with the two **worst** tamers that I have ever met," scowled Rika.

"Hey that wasn't very nice," said Kazu.

"Yeah, show some respect," added Kenta.

"**I'll** show you some respect," said Rika with her fist raised at their faces.

Renamon stepped in between Rika and the two boys. "Rika stop this. We have to focus on finding our way back to the others."

Rika looked at Renamon and then said, "Fine. Let's go."

She turned and walked with the others following behind her. After walking for a while, she looked back and noticed that Mako and Impmon were with them as well. She looked at the boy and he just looked back at her with curious eyes. She turned her head back around and kept on walking.

Meanwhile, the others were still in the desert wondering what to do. They had to find their comrades and where the data stream could've taken them.

"We should keep moving. We might run into them somewhere in this world. I mean, it has happened when we first came here," suggested Henry.

"Do you really think so, Henry," Takato asked worriedly.

Henry nodded and said, "Yep. We should just keep going in whatever direction seems best. Maybe along the way we could ask other digimon if they've seen our friends."

Ai just shook her head and sighed. "Great. We just get here and already we're separated. How could this get any worse?"

Suddenly, a huge wind blew in almost knocking the tamers down. Susie looked at Ai accusingly and said, "You and your big mouth."

"Come on! Let's find some cover," shouted Ryo.

They all ran toward the cave that the digimon stayed in when the first big wind came through the desert.

Back in the forest of the Digital World, Rika was still in a bad mood but she had perked up a bit. Kazu and Kenta hadn't said anything for a while only because every time they wanted to talk to Rika, Renamon just gave them a stare saying that they shouldn't bother her. Mako hadn't said anything since they were sucked up by that data stream and neither had Impmon. Kazu lost his patience for it being so quiet, so he ran up to Mako and decided to talk to him for a while. After all, he didn't know much about him and was curious.

"So, your name's Mako right?" Kazu asked starting up a conversation with the young tamer.

Mako looked up at him, wondering what he wanted, and shook his head yes. Kazu looked at him oddly then asked him another question.

"Your sister's name is Ai right? And you and her are twins?"

Mako nodded again hoping that Kazu would stop asking him questions. He was starting to feel uncomfortable partly because most big kids wouldn't even considering talking to someone as young as him. Kazu just looked at him and thought, _"Man, this kid is weird. Maybe I should stop giving him yes or no questions so he can talk."_

"How old are you and your sister?"

Mako looked at him and said, "Seven."

"Seven? Well your not that much younger than us. I was thinking you were five, but I guess I got that one wrong."

"What's new?" muttered Rika.

"I heard that," said Kazu. He then went back talking to Mako.

"Everyone here is ten. Except for Ryo. He's older than us but I'm not sure how much older. You'll like Ryo; he's better than Rika, especially at the card game. If Ryo went into the finals last year, than he would've wiped the floor with Rika's sorry butt."

Rika was starting to get mad and was about to yell at Kazu when Mako said, "Oh, really? I always thought that Rika was a lot better than Ryo. But that's just the way I look at it."

Kazu was shocked. Rika better than Ryo? No way.

"Well you've obviously never seen them play," said Kazu.

Mako looked at him and asked, "Your name wouldn't happen to be Kazu Shiota would it?"

Kazu nodded his head yes.

"Yeah, I saw you play last year when I went to the tournament. You didn't make it past the seventh round of that tournament. I'm surprised you even were entered in."

Rika started giggling which made Kazu get really ticked off.

"Yeah? Well, you probably wouldn't make it past the first round of that tournament."

Mako shrugged and started walking up beside Rika. _"Maybe he'll stop bugging me if I'm around her. Man, he's nosey."_

Rika saw the young tamer walk up to her and decided as long as he doesn't bother her, she doesn't mind. She just wondered what he could be thinking. They got to a stream and decided to rest for a while. They mostly sat in the shade but there was no sun to be away from. The dark clouds had covered most of the sky, making the sunlight nonperishable. Then, a sound of footsteps was walking towards them. Impmon and Renamon heard the noise and became alert.

"What is it Renamon?" Rika asked her partner quietly.

"A digimon's coming. And I can sense his power. We might have to go to mega to defeat him," replied Renamon.

Suddenly, a skeleton-like creature emerged from the trees. Rika looked at her D-Arc and it read it aloud.

"SkullSatamon. Ultimate Level. Virus Type. His attacks are Nail Bone and Skull Hammer."

SkullSatamon was a tall digimon skeleton with wings that had on silver boots, gloves, and held a staff with a yellow orb at one end. Renamon and Impmon stood at a fighting stance and were ready to take on the ultimate.

"You ready Renamon?" Rika asked eagerly.

"Always."

Rika took out her digivolution card and swiped it through D-Arc.

"Digi-Modify! Matrix Digivolution Activate!"

"Renamon digivolve to…Kyubimon! Kyubimon digivolve to…Taomon!"

Taomon stood at the same height as SkullSatamon. Impmon was ready to digivolve to Beelzemon when Taomon stopped him.

"Impmon, I can take SkullSatamon alone. Stay here and protect the others from harm," she said.

Impmon was about to protest when she charged straight at the SkullSatamon.

"Thousand Spells!" she said as dozens of cards came flying out of her sleeves. SkullSatamon dodged the attack and then did his own attack.

"Skull Hammer!" he said as the yellow orb on his staff glowed and a huge beam of power escaped from it. It hit Taomon dead on which sent her flying through the trees. The attack had a major impact on her. Rika couldn't believe that an ultimate damaged her partner so badly with one attack.

"Rika, he's seems stronger than an ultimate level digimon," Taomon said, panting.

"Of course I'm stronger than an ultimate," said SkullSatamon. "My master has given me a power boost so now I'm as strong as a mega level digimon. My master has been grateful to me. But I'm not here to fight the girl human and her partner. I'm here to fight **you**, Impmon. The master gave me strict orders to destroy you and so I shall."

Impmon growled at him and said, "You'll never destroy the likes of me, SkullSatamon."

SkullSatamon laughed and said, "Oh, really? Well now we'll see about that. Just a side note Impmon. Once I'm done destroying you, I think I'll destroy your friends just for fun."

"You won't be destroying anyone SkullSatamon!" Impmon said. He started glowing brightly and soon he had digivolved to his mega form, Beelzemon Blast Mode.

SkullSatamon looked at him curiosly and said, "Hmmm. So, you managed to get some power from someone to digivolve again. No matter. The master will soon take it away, just like he did the last time you betrayed him."

"_Last time? What does he mean by that?" _thought Taomon.

SkullSatamon attacked with his Bone Hammer. Beelzemon easily dodged it and then attacked.

"Corona Blaster!" A huge gun appeared and it shot out a purple light of power at SkullSatamon. He tried to dodge it but he didn't get out in time. The attack hit him hard. As the dust settled, SkullSatamon stood there with just a few scratches on him.

"Ha! Is that the best you can do? Bone Hammer!"

Beelzemon got hit by the attack and knew that this guy was going to be tough to defeat.

"Rika, we need to help Beelzemon," Taomon said.

"Right! Let's show this bag of bones what we're really made of," Rika said. She pulled out her D-Ark and said, "Bioemerge Activate!"

A glow of light engulfed both Rika and Taomon. "Renamon bioemerge to…Sakuyamon!"

The light subsided and there stood Sakuyamon.

"Are you ready to take him out, Beelzemon?" she asked.

Beelzemon answered, "Of course."

Sakuyamon held up her hand and said, "Spirit Strike!" as a red, green, and blue fox came out and attacked the ultimate digimon. At the same time, Beelzemon took his big gun and etched in front of him a star and said, "Corona Destroyer!" as it hit SkullSatamon with a blast of energy and some more blasts from his gun. As the dust cleared, SkullSatamon was on the ground with his data disintegrating.

"Alright! We defeated him!" said Kazu with triumph.

He said his final words before he was gone completely. "You know this isn't over, Beelzemon. There are more of us, some even stronger than me. They will avenge me and defeat you. Your fate was sealed when you betrayed us."

After he was gone, the megas went back to their rookie levels. Mako ran up to his partner to see if he was ok.

"Great job Impmon! You ok? Look like you took a good beating."

"I'm fine, Mako. Never felt better," Impmon said happily.

During this Renamon looked at Impmon, questions buzzing in her head.

"_Whatever your hiding, Impmon, I have a feeling it will come out soon. Your hidden secrets can't stay inside of you forever," _Renamon thought to herself.

In the dark chamber, the cloaked figure looked at his orb but he wasn't alone. A feminine voice leaped out from the shadows where she was standing.

"Shall I be the next to destroy Impmon, my lord?"

"Yes. I'm sure he will be surprised to see you. But I want you to make sure to give out hints of Impmon's past. He hasn't told them yet but someone is getting suspicious," said the dark voice.

"Do you mean that fox he's been with?"

"Yes. Now go and find them. Make sure you destroy Impmon and don't fail me like SkullSatamon did."

"Yes, my lord." She bowed and exited the chamber.

The cloaked figure looked at his orb and smiled. "You were going to be an excellent servant, Impmon. Too bad you decided to go against me. Now your fate is in the hands of me, the master of darkness."


	4. Hints from a Hidden Past

Here's the fourth chapter to this story. It's going slow but I'm hoping to put more chapters up soon. Ok, here's something I'm going to tell you so you won't ask questions. Everyone knows that Beelzemon has two forms: his regular form and his Blast Mode form. When I refer to Beelzemon, if I say in the beginning he's in Blast Mode, then he will be for the remainder of the story. If I don't then he's in his regular form (red eyes, no wings). Now that that's cleared up, please read and review...

**Chapter 4: Hints From a Hidden Past**

It had been a few days since the battle with SkullSatamon, but now they knew that there could be more of them coming at any time. They decided to hurry and find the others before any more of them **did **appear. Noticing that it would be dark soon, they found an open space in the forest and made camp there. Kazu and Kenta collected some firewood while Rika went to get some water for her canteen. As soon as Kazu and Kenta got back, Rika set up the wood in place so that it wouldn't spread through the forest and cause a forest fire. When Rika was done, Impmon snapped his finger to produce a flame hovering only an inch from his fingertip. Once the fire was burning, they sat near it and relaxed. Of course, Kazu soon got bored and decided to play the card game.

"Hey Kenta, want to accept my challenge?"

"I don't think so! You always beat me so why don't you ask someone else?" Kenta replied.

Kazu looked around and noticed Mako sitting not too far away. He didn't really want to play against a kid, but it was better than nothing.

"Hey Mako! Come over here and play the card game with me!" he shouted over.

Mako shrugged and walked over to where Kazu was setting up. He took out his own cards and started setting them up like Kazu had his. Impmon watched this and saw that the fire was pretty low and he knew they weren't going to bed anytime soon. He got up and said he was going to get more firewood. He then walked toward the dark woods as Renamon watched him leave. Rika looked over at the boys playing and decided to see how it was going. Renamon then sneaked away to follow Impmon to make sure he didn't get into any trouble.

Impmon was picking up the newly chopped wood when he sensed a digimon nearby. He recognized it, but wasn't quite sure. He walked over to where it was coming from and then heard a voice.

"Well now. You seemed comfortable over there with the humans but of course you would be. That's why you left in the first place, wasn't it?"

Recognizing the voice, Impmon turned around and saw LadyDevimon standing there with an evil smirk on her face. Impmon stared at her and then started to growl at her.

"What's wrong Impmon? I thought that you would be glad to see me," she continued.

Impmon looked at her and said nastily, "Yeah and I would also be glad to see you leave too. Why are you here? Not that I should ask…"

Renamon searched for him but didn't see him anywhere. Then she heard voices and recognized one as Impmon's. She scampered up a tree and quietly approached by jumping silently from tree branch to tree branch. She finally found them and decided to listen in to their conversation.

"I'm here to make you pay for what you did to us. And to me," she added slyly.

Impmon scoffed and said, "I'm glad I left. I didn't want to cause the pain and chaos you were making. As for you, well, all I must say is this. You may think I betrayed you, LadyDevimon, but it was **you **who betrayed **me**!"

They stood silent for a while and then LadyDevimon spoke.

"I don't have time to chat all night. I want to fight you, one on one. I don't want any interference from those **humans **and that data type. Meet me here. It's far away from the place your camping and they won't hear us. Agreed?"

Impmon thought about this and finally said, "Alright. I agree. I'll sneak out when they are all fast asleep."

"Good. If you don't come tonight, Impmon, I'll make sure you regret it."

"Don't worry. I'll come."

LadyDevimon smiled wickedly and then disappeared from view. Impmon gathered up the firewood and started to head on back. Renamon watched him leave and then left herself. She went as fast as she could to beat the imp back to camp. When she finally got there, she saw Rika watching the intense card battle. She went over and sat down. A few minutes later, Impmon returned with the firewood. He fed the fire and then sat down by Mako. Mako was 20 points from winning and Kazu was 10. Kazu finally finished his turn and Mako picked up his card. He looked at his hand and knew that this game was in the bag. Impmon looked at what digimon he was attacking with and wasn't surprised to see his card in attack mode. Mako placed down a power-up card and then set down a digivolution card.

"Digi-modify. Warp digivolution activate. You're history, buddy," Mako said proudly.

Kazu gaped at him and said angrily, "I want to challenge you again!"

Kenta looked at him and said, "Kazu, that's the fifth time he's beaten you and with the same digimon card. Let's call it a night, ok?"

Kazu was about to protest but decided not to.

"Ok. I'm tired anyway."

They started to pack up their cards. Rika looked at Mako with amazement.

"Hey Mako? How come you never entered the tournament? You would be pretty good if you did and who knows? You just might make it to the semi-finals," Rika said.

Mako looked at her and said, "I never thought I was good enough to go into something like that. Besides, I just started learning how to play a few months ago."

Rika shook her head and then set out her sleeping bag. The others did so also and soon the fire was put out and everyone was sound asleep. Well, almost everyone. Impmon opened his eyes and listened for any movement. He quietly got up and looked around. It looked like everyone was asleep. He snuck away and walked into the woods once again. A few minutes after he had gone, Renamon looked around and then silently followed Impmon through the trees. Impmon finally got to the place where he encountered LadyDevimon earlier that day. He looked around, ready for an attack. Then he heard footsteps and turned around.

"I'm glad you decided to show up, Impmon," LadyDevimon said.

Impmon smirked and said, "I wouldn't miss a challenge that was sent to me."

"Enough talk. Let's fight. Evil Wing!"

Energy of darkness was blasted from her hand. Impmon was caught off guard and was hit by the attack head on. He was knocked over but soon jumped to his feet. He smirked.

"That wasn't very nice of you, catching me off guard like that. But of course you never play nice, do you?" Impmon said, trying to catch his breath.

LadyDevimon smiled and said, "Of course not."

"Then in that case, I'll just play along."

Impmon started to glow brightly and digivolved to Beelzemon.

As this was going on, Renamon was watching silently from the treetops nearby. After he digivolved, Beelzemon pulled out his guns and said, "Double Impact!" LadyDevimon dodged the bullets and attacked. "Darkness Wave!" Beelzemon dodged the attack and then attacked her back immediately. "Double Impact!" This time LadyDevimon couldn't dodge it and was hit with the bullets. She got up and smiled at the mega. Suddenly, she disappeared from view. Beelzemon looked around and then suddenly was hit from behind by her darkness wave. After she attacked him, she sensed a presence. She smiled evilly and once again disappeared from view. Beelzemon got up, only to realize she had disappeared again. He waited for another attack to hit him from behind.

Renamon watched this in the treetops and decided to go get Rika so they could help Beelzemon. She turned around and was about to leave, when suddenly a pair of hands grabbed her from behind.

"Going somewhere, sweetie?" LadyDevimon asked with an evil tone.

Meanwhile, Beelzemon was looking around and finally got fed up with this.

"Come out here and fight you coward!" he shouted in the darkness.

He heard a laugh behind him and turned around. There she was. She had her hands on her hips and said, "Looking for me?"

Beelzemon growled and said, "Enough. It's time to finish this."

He ran at her, hands extended. "Darkness…"

LadyDevimon stood there and smiled. She then stepped to the side and revealed Renamon on the ground in chains. Beelzemon halted, stopping the attack. He looked at Renamon and then looked angrily at LadyDevimon.

"Let her go! This battle is between you and me and I won't let her get involved."

LadyDevimon looked at him curiously and said, "She was watching us from the trees earlier today and during our battle. She was about to go get her tamer and ruin everything. But I stopped her. Does she even know why you're here or why we are trying to destroy you?"

"She doesn't need to know. No one does. This is my problem and you're after me. Not them. No reason for them to get involved in something they know nothing about," Beelzemon said.

"What? She doesn't know that you betrayed us or that you used to be the most murderous digimon that ever lived?" LadyDevimon asked slyly. She smiled, knowing that it would get things even more interesting.

Beelzemon growled and said, "They don't need to know my past."

"But your past is who you are. Or who you **used** to be. Besides, the master would love to see you again so he can make you suffer."

"I'm not worried about your master right now."

"**My **master? I think you're mistaken. Don't you mean **our** master?"

"I don't serve him anymore so he means nothing to me."

Renamon listened to this and couldn't believe it. He had actually served under someone and it sounded like something far worse than what the sovereign did. LadyDevimon looked at Renamon and knew that some damage was done. But she was getting bored so she decided to finish this data type off. She extended her claws and held them at Renamon's neck. Renamon shuddered as she felt her nails press against her neck. Beelzemon knew what LadyDevimon was going to do and he had to get Renamon out of there.

"Leave her alone LadyDevimon! Don't you dare harm her!" he shouted.

"Looks like someone has been hiding their feelings," she said.

"I'm not hiding any feelings."

LadyDevimon looked at him and knew he was lying. She smiled, knowing that she could easily take Beelzemon to her master without resistance. She had his female friend and he probably wouldn't want anything horrible happen to her.

"I'll tell you what. I'll let her go if you come with me to the master. It would mean sooo much to him. Or I could just get rid of your 'friend'."

She pushed her nails deeper into Renamon's neck, making her gasp with pain. Beelzemon knew that he was defeated. He slumped his shoulders and lowered his head.

"Alright. I'll come with you. Just…just don't hurt her."

He walked over beside LadyDevimon. She then took her hand from Renamon's neck and undid the chains. As soon as this was done, Beelzemon quickly pushed Renamon out of harm's way.

"Darkness Claw!" he screamed.

LadyDevimon didn't see it coming and she screamed with terror as her data disintegrated into the air. Beelzemon didn't even try to load up the data. Instead he looked over at Renamon.

"_She's a bit shaken but she seems ok," _he thought.

Renamon stared at him and then got up. Beelzemon started walking back toward camp. As they walked quietly through the forest, mixed emotions ran through his body. He was relieved that she was all right, but angry that she had followed him. Finally, Renamon spoke up.

"Beelzemon?"

Beelzemon stopped walking and looked at her. He stared at her for some time before she started speaking again.

"I just wanted to say thank you. For saving my life."

Beelzemon glared at her and said, "Yeah, well. Your life should have never been in danger in the first place. You shouldn't have followed me."

"I wanted to. I wanted to make sure that you came out of there ok. I wasn't going to stay away, wondering if you were still alive or not."

"You should've stayed away. Do you realize what danger you were in? LadyDevimon could've easily hurt you or even kill you."

Renamon started to get angry with him. Here she was thanking him and he was scolding her like she was an ignorant five-year-old child who was in the wrong place at the wrong time.

"I realize what danger I was in, Beelzemon. I also realized that you were fighting her alone and I wanted to try to help," she said hotly.

"Well next time, don't. I don't need anyone helping me or getting him or herself into danger because of me. Don't get involved in this Renamon. You don't understand what's even going on."

"I would if you would tell me and maybe the others can help."

"No! Out of the question. This isn't something for the 'saviors' to handle. Just let me take care of it and forget about it. Completely!"

With that said, he turned and headed back. Renamon knew he wouldn't talk to her anymore about it and she was boiling mad. She understood him not wanting anyone helping him, but she didn't like it when someone was keeping something from her. As they neared camp, Beelzemon de-digivolved to his rookie form, Impmon. He then lay down beside Mako and fell asleep. Renamon sat against a tree, fuming with anger. Soon she fell asleep as well. But she couldn't get the conversation and LadyDevimon's words out of her head.


	5. Falling Snow and Freezing Tamers

Here it is! The fifth chapter to my story. Studying for finals sucks but I hope you like it. As always, please read and review...

**Chapter 5:  
****Falling Snow and Freezing Tamers**

"A lot has changed since we were here last, hasn't it?"

Takato looked over at Ryo and noticed he was looking at the scenery of the Digital World as they walked through the desert.

"Yeah. It looks like someone took a marker to it and just colored it all black," Takato responded.

Henry walked up to them to join in their conversation.

"I'm not too surprised. The D-Reaper caused a lot of destruction in the Digital World and it's probably going to take a while for it to go back to normal."

Takato nodded as they continued walking forward. Suddenly a data stream emerged out of nowhere and picked them up. They landed in a bunch of snow and some started to scream in surprise on how cold it was. Takato looked around and didn't see Guilmon.

"Guilmon?"

Guilmon rose from a big patch of snow, covered from head to toe with snow. He then shook it off and went over to Takato.

"Brrr! It's cold here Takato."

Takato stood up and held his arms as he shivered from the cold wind. He looked at the others and saw that they were also freezing.

"L…let's find s…s…some cover before we f…freeze our b…b…butts off," Terriermon stammered, holding his ears against his body to keep him warm.

"How though? I don't see anywhere to rest," Takato said.

"Don't worry. Maybe Monodramon and I can find some. Do you think you can digivolve and fly up?" Ryo asked his partner.

"Sure. Just slash the card, Ryo," Monodramon said.

"All right. Digi-Modify! Matrix Digivolution Activate!"

"Monodramon matrix digivolve to…. Cyberdramon!"

Ryo climbed onto Cyberdramon's shoulders and said, "We'll be back soon!"

They flew into the air as the others waited. They tried staying close together to keep warm from body heat but it wasn't working too well. Finally, Ryo and Cyberdramon landed near them.

"Hey guys! I found a cave and we can build a fire in there to keep warm."

They followed Ryo and about a half of a mile away, they came to a cave covered in snow. Ryo got some firewood and lit a match that he had brought with him. Once the fire was completely lit, they looked at their surroundings.

"Hey Ryo. This cave looks like it's made of ice. Won't the fire melt it?" Takato asked.

"No. The laws of our world don't apply here in this world. We'll be fine."

They set out their sleeping bags and extra blankets and went to sleep by the fire.

The next morning they decided to set out. Some had brought extra sweaters and shared with the ones who didn't have any. Henry carried Susie and Ryo carried Ai as they walked through the snowy land. Gaurdramon also carried Jeri and the smaller digimon on his shoulders. They tried their best to keep warm and to keep going but it seemed as though the cold was going to get to them before they got out of this place.

"Henry! Do you think we should find some cover?" Takato said after a few hours of walking.

"I don't know, Takato. I don't see any kind of cliff or forest around anywhere because of all the snow falling. But you're right. I don't think Susie, Ai, or anyone else can take much more of this cold weather."

"Henry! I sense a digimon nearby," Terriermon said.

"Great," Takato said sarcastically.

They watched as a big figure walked toward them. Once it got closer, the tamers could see what it was. It was a big white moose with blue antlers, hooves, and fur around its neck. It also had strange blue markings on its body and small belt buckles on each of its four legs. Henry took out his D-Arc to scan it.

"Moosemon. Champion Level. Data Type. His attacks are Horn Blade and Hanging Twister."

"That's a pretty big moose," Takato said.

Moosemon approached them and said, "Well now. What are you children doing in this snowy terrain?"

"We came here to see our partners but then we got separated from the rest of our friends. Can you help us?" Takato said.

Moosemon nodded and said, "Sure. Come, there's a shelter where the rest of us live. You can stay there and get warmed up."

They followed Moosemon to a pair of large oak doors on the side of a mountain. Once they approached it, the doors opened and they followed in. It was very warm inside and the tamers gasped at the beauty inside the doors. All around them was ice-covered walls that shone beautifully from a light source unknown. Above them were small icicles that seemed very high up and the floor was made of blue marble. Ai and Susie were put down after the doors closed behind them.

"Oh! So pretty!" Susie said.

"Come now. Our leader will want to see you," Moosemon said as he led them down the hallway.

They were led into a huge chamber where about twenty or so Moosemon were standing, talking to each other. He led them to the center where they saw another Moosemon, except this one was slightly bigger than the others and instead of the fur around his neck and tip of his tail being blue, it was a silvery gray color. The chamber went quiet as Moosemon approached his leader, bowing his head in formal politeness.

"Sire, these travelers were in the midst of our territory. I have brought them here for shelter and warmth. They are also the ones that saved us from the great enemy and I hope you understand for my reasoning."

The Moosemon leader looked at them for a minute and then told the others to leave and bring them some food. The others did so and for a while it was quiet until the Moosemon leader spoke to them.

"Welcome to our home, warriors. It will be dark soon so you will stay here until morning. Personally, I am glad you came here for there is another evil darkening our world and soon it will darken yours as well."

"Another evil?" Henry asked.

"Yes. This new evil may be just as chaotic as the great enemy was. We do not know whom it is but we can feel its power getting stronger and stronger every day. Soon, he will emerge and destroy us all but we still have hope that you can defeat it."

"When did this new evil start to be known to you?"

"About four to five years ago, he was one of the great evils that no one could defeat. He had servants that were very powerful and that destroyed homes and digimon, not caring who it was or what level they were. Then, one of his servants went against him and he was never heard from again until today. We can feel his power because his castle is not far from here. If you go past this snowy terrain, through the forest, and into the fire world there his castle will sit."

"Do you know what happened to the servant that went against him? Maybe he can help," Takato said.

"I heard that he was destroyed after he went against his master. But who knows? Maybe he survived and is still alive somewhere because no one can betray him and live. He also must have gotten his power back and so now it must be the perfect time to strike."

"After what the D-Reaper did, the Digital World is still unstable. That's why he's emerging now so he would have the upper hand on destroying the Digital World, if that's his plan," Henry stated.

Takato gasped and said, "But if that's his plan, then we have to find the others before he **does** start to destroy the Digital World."

"Yeah and fast. Moosemon, have you seen any other humans around this area?"

The Moosemon leader shook his head and said, "Not around here. But one of my soldiers reported some children with digimon walking around in the forest that is near the fire world. I'll have some of my soldiers take you there in the morning after you've eaten and rested. Moosemon, take these children to thier rooms."

Moosemon bowed his head in respect and said, "Yes sire. This way. Food will be in each room for you and your partner."

After a night of eating and good rest, the tamers were ready to set out the next morning. The Moosemon leader had his best soldiers escort them to the forest. The Moosemon were big enough that about three to four of them could ride on one.

"Thanks for everything," Jeri said.

"You're welcome. I hope you find your friends soon."

"So do we. Now let's go!" Takato said.

The Moosemon ran across the wintry land and soon they were in the forest. They thanked the Moosemon as they headed into the forest, now knowing a new evil had awakened and it was up to them to stop it.


	6. A New Amigo

Yeah! The 6th chapter is finally up.I would like to thank the ones who have reviewed this story so far. I hope you like the new chapters and I'm hoping to write more soon...

**Chapter 6: A New Amigo**

As Takato and the others walked through the forest, they noticed it was unusually quiet. Nothing made a sound, not even the wind was blowing. They picked a direction and started to head north, glad that the weather here was warmer than where they were previously. Suddenly, Guilmon stopped and started to sniff the ground.

"What is it, boy?" Takato asked.

Guilmon sniffed some more and then said, "I think I smell Impmon and Renamon."

"Are you sure Guilmon?" Henry asked.

"Yeah. I think they're…this way," Guilmon said pointing west of them.

"Well then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Terriermon said.

About a mile or so away, Kazu and Kenta were complaining about how tired they were and Rika was getting fed up with them.

"Come on you lazy bums. We're never going to find the others if you don't show some backbone," Rika angrily said.

"We've been traveling all morning Rika," Kazu complained.

"Yeah. We didn't even have breakfast," said Kenta.

Rika growled and, trying to control her anger, said, "Look, once we find the others we can rest. Until then, I suggest you move your lazy behinds or I will make sure I feed you to the next digimon we come across."

Mako smirked and said, "I don't know, Rika. They may not like junk food."

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" Kazu and Kenta said together.

"You're right. Let's just leave them. I'm sure they will be all right if no one will eat them," Rika said.

They started to walk off, leaving Kazu and Kenta behind. Kazu and Kenta looked at each other and then started to run after them.

"Guys, wait up!" Kazu yelled.

"Yeah. We're com…oof!" Kenta said, tripping over something.

He landed on his stomach and then got up, only to come eye to eye with a digimon. Kazu was just catching up to them when they all heard Kenta yelling.

"Guys! Help!"

Even though Rika didn't really like Kenta at all, she still knew she had to help them. They all ran back to where they last were and saw Kenta being stared at by a small digimon. Kenta was nervous and tried not to move. The digimon staring at him was blue with a white face and chest. He had red eyes, stood as tall as Impmon, and had a yellow V on his forehead. Rika swiped out her D-Arc to scan the digimon.

"Veemon. Vaccine Type. Rookie Level. His attacks are Vee Head butt and Vee Punch. Relax Kenta. I don't think he's going to hurt you."

"What do you mean 'relax'? We have to get him out of there," Kazu said.

"Look, do you want to scare him and have him attack us or would you rather see what he wants. Your choice."

Kazu growled and said, "Fine. Ok, pal. What do you want and why are you staring at Kenta?"

The Veemon stood up to his full height and said, "I didn't know there were other humans here. Or other tamers for that matter."

"Huh? What do you mean 'other tamers'?" Kenta asked.

Just then, they heard a boy's voice not too far away.

"Veemon! Where did you get to?"

Veemon turned towards the voice and yelled, "Over here, Nash!"

Mako recognized the name and thought, 'Nash? What's he doing here?'

From the trees a boy Mako's age came up to the Veemon. He had black hair, blue eyes, and was wearing a white shirt with a dark blue jacket over it, jeans, red shoes, and also had white gloves on with holes for his fingers to stick out of. He didn't seem to notice the others as he started talking to Veemon.

"Veemon! What did I tell you about running off?"

"Sorry Nash. But look what I found!"

Nash looked at the others and then recognized Mako. He smiled and at the same time was just as surprised as Mako was.

"Hey Mako! Didn't know you were here."

Mako approached him and said, "Same here, Nash. Didn't know you were a tamer."

"Yep. Sure am. This is Veemon. Don't mind him. He can be hard-headed sometimes."

"Hey! My hardheadedness has saved us a bunch of times."

"So…you two know each other?" Rika asked.

Mako smiled and said, "Yeah. Nash and I were neighbors back when I lived in America. It's been about…two years since we last saw each other."

"Wait a sec. You lived in America?" Kazu asked.

Mako nodded and Kazu was very surprised at this one.

"Auesome, dude! Where at?"

Mako shrugged and said, "Ft. Wayne, Indiana."

"Never heard of that one."

Nash said, "Yeah and _Men's Health _rated it as one of the dumbest cities in America, which is so not true because the news media went on it and said that they found a lot of smarts in the city. Take that, fake publicity and bogus reporters!"

Mako looked at his American friend and sweatdropped as Nash threw some punches in the air.

"Weird kid," Rika mumbled.

As this was going on, Takato and the others were being led by Guilmon's nose. The trail kept changing and they were getting tired. Guilmon's ears perked up as they started to hear yelling.

"That sounds like Kenta," Takato said.

They started running toward where the yelling came from and soon saw the others.

"Hey guys!" Takato yelled.

They all turned toward him and, when they saw him, started to wave as they came closer.

"Hey chumley! Guardramon! Are we glad to see you," Kazu said.

MarineAngemon floated up to Kenta and said, "Hey Kenta."

"MarineAngemon. You miss me?"

"Yea."

"Hey! Who's that?" Terriermon asked pointing to Nash.

"Just some weird American kid," Rika said.

"Hey! I'm not weird," he said.

Veemon looked over him, as if examining him and said, "You look weird to me."

"Shut up Veemon!"

Veemon chuckled lightly so Nash wouldn't hear him. Ai just sighed, remembering what Nash was like back in America. He was one of those people that Ai had met and she didn't really think he was that great. He spotted her and approached Ai.

"Hey Ai. I see your looking as fine as ever."

Ai looked at him and then smacked his head, making fall to the ground.

"Nash, you haven't changed a bit I see."

Nash rubbed his head and said, "And I see your hits are as hard as ever, Ai."

Veemon just shook his head and said, "You're hopeless Nash."

After introductions were made, it was almost time for dark to come. They found a nice place under some trees and made camp. Later in the night, the little kids were asleep and Ai had made sure that Nash slept far away from her. The only ones that were up were the older kids and their digimon. Takato had told them about what Moosemon said and they were wondering who or what the new evil could be.

"So your saying that whoever this guy is, he could destroy both worlds?" Kazu asked.

Henry nodded and said, "Yeah. The Moosemon seemed pretty nervous about the subject and they asked for our help."

"Maybe that's why the gate reopened. It's because there's a new threat in the Digital World and they need us to stop it," Ryo said.

"Do you think we can beat it?" Jeri asked with a sleeping Calumon in her lap.

"Don't worry, Jeri. Whatever it is, I'm sure we can beat it. After all, we did beat the D-Reaper from destroying both worlds and I'm sure that whatever this new threat is, it won't be as bad as the D-Reaper," Takato said, reassuring Jeri.

Everyone else nodded and then a voice appeared behind them.

"You're right. It won't be as bad as the D-Reaper…it'll be worse."

They all turned and saw Impmon standing behind them, his arms crossed. He obviously was listening into their conversation.

"What do you mean, Impmon? Do you know anything about this?" Takato asked.

"As a matter of fact, I do. I know everything about this digimon and what his plans are. Heck, I know what kind of destruction he can do and I know it's worse than the D-Reaper," Impmon responded sitting down with them.

"Well, why don't you tell us Impmon?" Henry said.

Impmon sighed heavily and said, "Ok, I will tell you. It took place about five years ago, a time where great battles occurred. A time where I was once a servant to the greatest master of darkness that ever lived…"

And that's how I will end this chapter. (Dramatic music plays.) The next chapter will be in a flashback mode so read on and keep reviewing, reviewers.


	7. An Unwanted Past Revealed

Here's the 7th chapter. This is in flashback mode and it will come out of that mode toward the end, so don't get confused.

**Chapter 7:  
****An Unwanted Past Revealed**

A young digimon in a black cloak walked through the corridors of the dark castle. The only thing that was exposed was his purple head with a white face. He had green eyes and a small fang stuck out from the top of his mouth. He wasn't sure where he came from or who he was. All he knew was that he served his master and did his every bidding. He pushed open the doors as he entered the dark room. The doors shut behind him as he walked to the center of the room, where he went to one knee, bowed his head, and waited for his master to speak. The only thing that gave a dim light to the room were a few torches and in front of him was nothing but darkness where his master was. His master did not want to be seen, only could his most trusted servants see him.

"Impmon," bellowed a dark voice.

Impmon raised his head and said, "Yes, master?"

"I have a job for you. This mission will prove if you are truly loyal to me. You are young, but you seem very strong for someone as small as you. I want you to digivolve and destroy a digimon village nearby. Take no prisoners."

"With all do respect, I cannot digivolve. I never learned how, my lord."

"That's where I will help you, as long as you don't forget who your master is."

A dark hand extended out toward the small digimon and suddenly a bright light engulfed Impmon. Impmon closed his eyes and felt a new source of energy flow through him. It was unfamiliar to him but he knew what it was.

"Impmon warp digivolve to…Beelzemon."

After the light faded, a new digimon stood in place where Impmon was. He was a tall digimon with a leather jacket, black shirt, pants, boots with spikes coming out of them, his hands with biker gloves on them, a gun holster on his leg and back, and to complete his image three red eyes poked out of the part of his head that was supposed to resemble a helmet and a long metallic tail was curled on the floor. He was still on one knee, but he felt the new power surge through him.

"Now, Beelzemon, go destroy the village."

Beelzemon smiled and said, "Yes, master. I will be forever grateful for the power you have given me."

Beelzemon stood up and walked out of the room. As he walked down the corridors, a digimon stopped him.

"Well now, I don't think I've seen you before."

Beelzemon turned and saw LadyDevimon standing there. He smiled, knowing that he looked nothing like his rookie form and that he could fool anyone that once knew him.

"If you'll excuse me LadyDevimon, I have a job to do for the master. He has given me this power to destroy a few pests but you'll see who I am later."

He kept walking, not bothering to talk to LadyDevimon anymore. He didn't mind her but she could be the noseiest digimon out of all the servants here. He stepped out of the castle into the fire world where it was located. This didn't help him at all, because the heat was intense and since he was wearing leather he was going to be hot. He sighed and walked through the barren land. It didn't take him long to get to the forest, though. Once he got there, he traveled a while before he came upon the village that his master had asked him to obliterate. As he came closer, he saw that it was a Bucchiemon village. He smiled, knowing that this would be easy. As he entered the village, a Bucchiemon saw him.

"Hello stranger. What brings you here?"

"Just came here to make your day your final one."

Before the Bucchiemon could respond, Beelzemon pulled out his gun and fired at him.

"Double Impact!"

The Bucchiemon exploded into data and the others had seen what he did. They all panicked and started to run away.

'Useless,' thought Beelzemon.

He kept firing at them, destroying three at a time. He would even run up to some of them and destroy them with his claws. Once he was finished, the entire village had been destroyed and not a single digimon soul was around. Beelzemon knew that some had escaped but he didn't want to bother with them. He put his guns back in his holsters and walked back to the castle. Once he got there, he knew that the master would want to see him. He walked to his master's room and entered. He did the usual routine: walked to the center of the room, went down on one knee, bowed his head, and waited for his master to speak to him. It didn't take long for his master to speak to him.

"Very good, Beelzemon. I'm glad you didn't lose control and destroy the whole forest, even though that would've been interesting. You shall do more jobs for me, harder than this one. I will have you go solo and on special missions, you shall have assistance. Now go. I need to plan our next attack."

"Yes, my lord," Beelzemon said as he walked out of the room.

For the next few months, Beelzemon did his master's bidding by destroying villages, terminating digimon, and even capturing the ones that showed some trouble for his master to take care of. He was powerful but something kept bothering, as he kept getting stronger from the data of the other digimon. He ignored it, however, and continued his duties. About two years passed and Beelzemon had become one of his master's most valued servants. His master had another job for him today, as Beelzemon walked to his master's chamber. This had been the fifth one this week and Beelzemon was ready for whatever his master threw at him. He entered and did his routine as his master spoke to him.

"Beelzemon, there is an army of GaiOumon outside. They have come to destroy us, but we are going to show them how a true warrior fights. Assisting you will be SkullSatamon, LadyDevimon, Phantomon, and Deathmon."

"What about Machinedramon, my lord?" Beelzemon asked.

"He is on another mission for me. Will you destroy them for me, Beelzemon?"

"Of course, my lord. I shall serve you well in this battle."

"Good. Now go and destroy them."

"Yes, master."

Beelzemon left and walked down the corridors. Once he got to the entrance to the castle, the others were waiting for him.

"Are you ready to fight, dear?" LadyDevimon asked.

"How many times have I told you not to call me that, LadyDevimon? If you don't watch it, I'll have some of those GaiOmumon destroy you by tying you to a crater," Beelzemon growled.

"All right you two cut it out. Let's teach these guys a lesson," SkullSatamon said.

They all walked out, only to be greeted by the army of GaiOmumon. They charged and immediately started destroying the GaiOmumon. The battle went on for what seemed like hours. Finally, only a few were left and they started to retreat. None of the servants would have that, though. They took no prisoners. LadyDevimon attacked one and so did Phantomon. Beelzemon used his claws to destroy one that had snuck up on him. As the GaiOmumon was being deleted, he said his final words to Beelzemon.

"I know you aren't truly like this. I can feel it in your soul. You are unsure of who you are but you are powerful enough to protect those weaker than you. Your destiny does not lie here. It lies somewhere else, where you must protect the innocent. Think of my words, and hopefully someday you will find your true form…"

The GaiOmumon was gone and Beelzemon was confused. SkullSatamon approached him, snapping out of his daydream.

"Some got away but if they dare to come back, we will destroy the rest of them."

Beelzemon nodded and went back into the castle with the others. He thought about what the GaiOmumon said for the next few weeks. The others noticed his distraction, as just a few days ago he let a puny Pixiemon attack him. They knew Beelzemon was better than that, but they ignored it because they also knew that Beelzemon didn't like people going into his business. What they didn't know couldn't hurt them. Then, Beelzemon and Phantomon were asked to destroy an Imperialdramon village. They went there and destroyed a lot of them. The rookies and in-training digimon ran when their megas were destroyed. Beelzemon didn't feel like destroying little pests so he was just going to let them go. But Phantomon had other ideas as he attacked some of the rookies. He then spotted some in-training and baby level digimon and was ready to destroy them.

"Come on, Phantomon. Leave them be. They're not a threat to us," Beelzemon said.

"Are you mad, Beelzemon? We must destroy all of them, despite of what level they are at."

Phantomon held up his blade as the small digimon started to huddle and cry in fear. Suddenly, GaiOmumon's words rose in Beelzemon's head, as Phantomon was about to attack. He got a feeling that this was wrong, that destroying those weaker than you was wrong. Phantomon charged and then Beelzemon stood in front of the small digimon and deflected Phantomon's attack. At first, Phantomon was surprised then quickly enraged.

"Beelzemon! What are you doing?"

"This is wrong, Phantomon! They are just little ones, not capable of doing any harm. Just leave them be."

Phantomon growled and said, "If you want to protect them so much, then you can protect them in the underworld! DIE!"

Phantomon charged at Beelzemon. Beelzemon knew that he could destroy Phantomon and, before he knew it, his claw went through Phantomon's chest destroying him. After Phantomon's defeat, Beelzemon was still unsure of what came over him. He looked at the small digimon, who were still shaking in fear.

"Go on and find the rest of your tribe," he said as soft as possible so as not to scare them.

They nodded and ran off toward some of the rookies who had seen the whole thing. Beelzemon knew he shouldn't go back to the castle, but he had to. He hoped that his master didn't find out but deep down he had a feeling he already did. His master was mysterious and he had his ways of finding things out. He entered the castle and into his master's chamber. He went to one knee, awaiting his master's voice.

"Beelzemon, I am surprised you came back after what you did."

Beelzemon gulped and said, "I am sorry I disappointed you master, but they weren't a real threat. I never meant to destroy Phantomon…"

"Silence, Beelzemon! You know my terms. You destroy one of us, you are against us. Now you shall pay for betraying me."

His hand extended as a bright light surrounded Beelzemon. Beelzemon cried in pain, as he felt the power being sucked from him. But it wasn't just his mega power; it was his own power as well. After the light had subsided, a weak Impmon was on all fours gasping for air.

"Now, Impmon, I have taken away your ability to digivolve and your rookie power. You won't be able to digivolve again and you can't load data because you as weak as an in-training level digimon, like the ones you protected. But I'm not going to let you live. Deathmon!"

"Yes master?" said a small digimon.

He was a small digimon, smaller than Impmon, with red wings, steel armor that surrounded his whole body, a dark tail, and a helmet with two horns on his head, and a single yellow eye in the middle of his head. He approached the dark figure.

"Destroy this traitor, Impmon."

"Yes sire," said Deathmon, chuckling.

Impmon looked up, his eyes squinted. He knew he wouldn't survive Deathmon's attack at the state he was in. Deathmon looked at him and chuckled.

"I'll give you till the count of three to run out of my sight and live, Impmon," he said.

"You're kidding," Impmon said.

"Nope. Now start running. 1…"

Impmon got up and started to run toward the chamber doors, knowing that it was useless.

"2…"

He was almost there but time was up.

"3! Time's up!"

Deathmon put out his small hands, making Impmon hover in the air. Impmon watched as Deathmon's eyes started to glow.

"Eye Blow!"

Impmon closed his eyes and braced himself for the attack. The attack hit him head on and Impmon screamed in pain. The attack sent him flying through the roof of the castle. Impmon's body was thrown across the fire world. He watched as the trees in the forest started to come closer and closer.

"Crap…"

He fell through the trees, each impact making his body hurt even more. He finally landed on the forest floor, cringing in pain. His eyes went out of focus as he heard a digimon coming closer.

'Great. I'm dead now. Oh well…'

Impmon blacked out as soon as the digimon came up to him. When Impmon woke up, he was surprised he was alive. Once his eyes were in focus, he saw that he was in a room. The walls were brown and he was in a bed. Then, a Tentomon approached him.

"Hello. Glad to see you are finally awake. Here, drink this."

The Tentomon handed him some water in a bowl. Impmon nodded his thanks and drank the water gratefully. After he was finished, he noticed that his injuries were taken care of and that his black cloak he was wearing was hanging on a peg in the wall.

"How long have I been out?" he questioned the Tentomon.

"For about a week. Come, the elder one wants to see you."

Impmon nodded and got out of the bed. Before leaving, he grabbed his cloak and put it on. They went through the village and soon came to a hut with an older Tentomon sitting in the room.

"Hello, young one. We saw the great deed you did by protecting those little ones. For one that was raised to be evil, you sure have done something that no virus type would even think of doing."

"I know. I have been confused for some time on who I am. Protecting those little ones felt good, but I'm still unsure."

"That's reasonable. You must stay here with us, since you have nowhere else to go."

"No thank you, elder. I must go, for my master might find out that I am still alive and you will all be in great danger if I stay. But I thank you for your hospitality."

Impmon bowed politely and proceeded to leave, when the Tentomon stopped him.

"Wait! Take this as a token of our friendship and hopefully you will find who you are."

The Tentomon handed Impmon a red bandana. Impmon was unsure of where to put it, then he thought of something. He took it and tied it around his neck. He said his thanks and left the village, in search of his destiny.

"…and that's what happened. I found my way into the Real World and lived there for three years until I met you."

Impmon looked at the faces surrounding him. Some mouths were opened and some were still trying to soak in Impmon's story.

"So, you were a servant to him?" Takato asked.

"Yes. Until I destroyed Phantomon, was I a servant."

"Wow. That's quite a past, Impmon. I now believe you when you say you know who this digimon is," Henry said.

"Yeah, but who **is **he Impmon? You never told us that," Terriermon said.

Impmon's eyes squinted and his fists clenched as he remembered the name of his former master. He looked at them and uttered one word.

"Daemon."

Daemon looked through his orb and laughed.

"Oh, Impmon. You think you can save them and yourself by telling your story, but it is too late. Plans have been made and they shall be carried out before you can stop me."

He laughed again, wanting the chaos he was about to bring, come soon.


	8. Another Tamer, Another Bioemerge

**Chapter 8:  
****Another Tamer, Another Bioemerge**

****

****

The next morning, the group headed out toward the fire world where Daemon's castle was. Impmon knew this forest better than anyone and he was leading them to where Daemon's castle was supposed to be. All the while, Mako was asking his  
American friend, Nash, how Veemon and him came to be partners. Of course, the rest of the team was listening into the conversation.

"So Nash, how did you and Veemon meet and become partners?"

Nash thought for a moment and then said, "I don't really know. It was…around the time that huge giant blob thing came and started to destroy the whole world."

"You mean the D-Reaper?" Takato asked.

"Yeah. Anyway, Veemon was in his ultimate level when I met him. He somehow got into the Real World and was fighting the D-Reaper. I thought it was cool to see a real live digimon, so I went to watch the battle between him and that thing."

Veemon scoffed and said, "Yeah and you almost got yourself killed. That blob was heading right for you but did you see it? No, you were too busy watching me."

Nash rubbed the back of his head and said, "Well, yeah. But you did save me and in return I helped heal your wounds. I think that's when we became partners and we helped in our own way when the D-Reaper was attacking North America. I thought we made a pretty good team."

Veemon shrugged and said, "Yeah, I guess so."

Henry looked at them and said, "For being partners, you guys sure don't act like you get along."

"Oh, we get along when we want to. It's mostly Veemon that has a hard time coping with me."

"Hey, can you blame me? I got a dimwit for a tamer," Veemon said.

The others started to laugh when Nash and Veemon started to argue.

" 'Dimwit'? Well what about you? You eat all the food in the house."

"Hey! You starve me, practically."

"I do not! I give you three course meals everyday!"

"That's not enough. You need to give me at least six or seven course meals a day."

"Yeah well those meals are starting to catch up on you. You're getting chubbier everyday."

"Well at least I'm getting chubby from healthy foods than from junk food."

"Hey it's not junk food. It's…"

"Ok you two. Knock it off!" Mako said.

"Yeah. We have enough fighting going on with Rika around," Terriermon said.

Rika gave Terriermon a death glare, but Terriermon ignored it. Impmon couldn't understand how those two could live with each other. Sure, he left because Mako and Ai fought all the time but he never fought with them. This was probably the first time he's seen a tamer and partner fighting. The rest of the time, everyone was quiet. Probably because Rika told Veemon and Nash that she wasn't afraid to hurt them if they kept bickering or it could've been that Veemon decided to jump from tree limb to tree limb than walk on the ground. Either way, it was nice for it being quiet if the forest had some sound in it. Along the way, Veemon had spotted a village from the treetops. The tamers decided to go investigate it to see if they knew anything, even if Impmon explained everything to them. They had to know Daemon's activities. As they came upon it, the village looked as though someone had came through and bombed the place.

Jeri cupped her hands around her mouth and yelled, "Hello? Is anyone out there?"

When no response came, the tamers decided to move on when something moved between the huts. Renamon spotted this and notified them that there was life around here. The digimon got ready for any sudden attacks while the tamers tried to find the digimon with their D-Arcs.

"Renamon, see if you can jump in front of the digimon and capture him. From this reading, it looks small," Rika said.

Renamon nodded and vanished into thin air. They saw the digimon move again and this time Renamon jumped in front of it. It screeched and tried to run away, but Renamon grabbed it before it had the chance to. She brought it out and showed the others. Impmon recognized the digimon immediately. The digimon had a white body and face; it looked like it had a pink hat on with long antennae hanging off of it ending with hearts at the end and it wore pink gloves, shoes, and a big bow was tied to the back of it and it also held a small medallion around its neck. It started to screech and, before any of them knew it, more of the creatures surrounded them. Most were the same pink kind as Renamon was holding, but some were green instead. Henry pulled out his D-Arc and scanned them.

"Bucchiemon. The pink ones are vaccine type and the green ones are data type. Champion Level. Their attacks are Heavy Beam and Talon Arrow."

The tamers stood nervously as a whole bunch of angry Bucchiemon stared at them. One of the green ones, obviously the leader, stepped up to them.

"All right you fiends. Let her go and we might just go easy on you."

Takato held up his hands and said, "Whoa! Hold on. We're not going to hurt you. We just wanted some information that's all."

Renamon let the Bucchiemon she was holding go while the rest of them were still unsure of whether to trust them or not. The one that spoke to them earlier decided to take a chance and trust these strangers.

"Ok. We don't entirely trust anyone anymore, but you seem persistent. What is it that you want to know?"

"We just want to know if you know whose butt Daemon's been kicking lately," Terriermon said.

"Terriermon," Henry said with a tone in his voice.

"Momentai, Henry. I was just kidding."

The Bucchiemon stared at them and then answered, "Daemon has been ruining this part of the Digital World. We are probably the only ones left, save a couple of other tribes around here. Every day he is moving out more and more into the Digital World, having his servants destroy everything. Soon, the whole world will be his and then, once he finds a way to the Real World, he shall destroy that too."

"That's why we're here, to stop Daemon's plans on taking over both worlds," Takato said.

The Bucchiemon shook his head and said, "You are crazy to go up to a monster like that. Even the great enemy would be better to face right now than that digimon."

Impmon felt partly responsible for the chaos that was brought to this part of the Digital World. A lot of times, Daemon only asked him to go to the nearby forest and destroy some digimon than go out somewhere else and destroy them. The tamers sighed and decided that they didn't have any other questions to offer them. They were about to leave when a pair of missiles made impact on what was left of the village and destroyed it. Everyone shielded themselves from the blast and some Bucchiemon started to panic. As soon as the dust cleared, they saw who created the blast. They all stared at the huge digimon.

Nash gasped and said, "Houston, we have a problem."

Even though Impmon never saw this servant much in the castle, he still recognized him and knew exactly who he was. He shuddered as he remembered witnessing the destruction that he had brought. Kazu also recognized the digimon from the TV show of Digimon Adventures.

"Dude! That's a Machinedramon!"

Takato scanned the digimon and said, "Machinedramon. Mega Level. Virus Type. His attacks are Dragon Fire and Giga Cannon."

"Great. A mega digimon," Rika said sarcastically.

"We're going to have to go to mega to beat this guy," Henry stated.

Machinedramon looked at them and said in a ghastly voice, "Going to mega won't help you. If you remember, you had to go to mega just to beat the ultimate level servants of my master. If you had to do that with them, what makes you think that you can beat me with just a few megas?"

"Yeah, well we're stronger than you think. We'll beat you!" Rika said.

Machinedramon gave a dry laugh and said, "Go ahead and try. It won't work."

"Are you ready, guys?" Takato asked.

They all nodded as the four tamers held up their digivices.

"Bioemerge Activate!"

"Guilmon bioemerge to…Gallantmon!"

"Terriermon bioemerge to…MegaGargomon!"

"Renamon bioemerge to…Sakuyamon!"

"Cyberdramon bioemerge to…Justimon!"

A bright glow surrounded Impmon as he digivolved.

"Impmon warp digivolve to…Beelzemon Blast Mode."

As soon as Impmon was done digivolving, the Bucchiemon started to scream in terror, as they remembered what Beelzemon did to them when they last met. Beelzemon decided not to try to calm them down and to explain later. Hopefully, they'll see that he is different now than he was then when he helps defeat Machinedramon. Kazu wanted to help and then he decided to look at his cards. He pulled out a blue card and smiled.

"Are you ready, Gaurdramon?"

"Always."

"All right then. Digi-Modify! Matrix Digivolution Activate!"

"Gaurdramon matrix digivolve to…Andromon!"

Lopmon looked at Susie and said, "Susie, you need to help me digivolve."

"Ok," Susie said as her D-Arc glowed.

"Lopmon matrix digivolve to…Antylamon!"

Nash looked at Veemon and said, "I can get you to ultimate, if you think that's enough."

Veemon nodded and said, "Let's do it."

"Right. Digi-Modify! Matrix Digivolution Activate!"

"Veemon matrix digivolve to…AeroVeedramon!"

In Veemon's place stood a big blue dinosaur. His legs and arms were white and they looked skeletal, he had two big horns on his head, and he had red wings that almost looked to tattered for any kind of flight. Machinedramon just laughed at them after their digivolutions were done.

"What's so funny?" MegaGargomon demanded.

"If you think you can beat me, you have another thing coming."

"We'll see about that! Lightning Joust!" Gallantmon said.

"Gargo Missiles!" MegaGargomon shouted.

"Thunder Clap!" shouted Justimon.

"Spirit Strike!" said Sakuyamon.

"Corona Blaster!" said Beelzemon.

"Gatling Attack!" Andromon shouted.

"Cahuna Waves!" said MarineAngemon, as heart bubbles were spewed from his mouth.

"Bunny Blades!" Antylamon shouted.

"V-Wing Blade!" said AeroVeedramon as his wings glowed and sent a blast of energy at Machinedramon.

The attacks hit on impact and a huge explosion was heard. As the dust settled, Machinedramon started to laugh again. There were some scratches on him but not enough to damage him a whole lot.

"Aw, nuts!" said Takato inside of Gallantmon.

"My turn. Giga Cannon," Machinedramon said as two huge missiles came and hit the digimon.

Once the dust was settled, all of the digimon had a lot of damage done to them.

'AeroVeedramon,' Nash thought.

He needed to help his partner, but did they have to do it? Machinedramon laughed as the digimon started to get up again.

"How are we going to beat this guy?" Rika asked inside Sakuyamon.

"I know. He's stronger than any of the others," Ryo said inside Justimon.

Beelzemon growled. He could beat this guy if he had his old power back, but he didn't so he was just going to have to do as much as he could without it. He just hoped that was enough.

"I have an idea guys," Takato said inside Gallantmon.

"What is it Takato?" Henry asked inside MegaGargomon.

"If we power up and use our strongest attacks we can get, we might do a lot of damage to him if we attack at the same time."

"Yeah, but will that work?" Terriermon asked inside MegaGargomon.

"We don't have much of a choice right now. Let's go for it!" Ryo said.

They all nodded as they powered up.

"Fools. You cannot beat me," Machinedramon said.

"Yeah, well say that again after we destroy you! Shield of the Just!" Gallantmon said as a blast of energy was blasted from his shield.

"Corona Destroyer," Beelzemon shouted as he formed a star in front of him and blasts of energy came from it and his gun.

A blade appeared on Justimon's arm and a blast of energy came from it as he shouted, "Molten Blade!"

"Talisman Sphere!" Sakuyamon said as an orb of energy surrounded her and then blasted to Machinedramon.

"Mega Barrage!" said MegaGargomon as bullets from all over his body shot out.

"Bunny Blades!" said Antylamon.

"Gatling Attack!" Andromon said.

"Cahuna Waves!" MarineAngemon said.

"V-Wing Blade!" shouted AeroVeedramon.

The attacks hit on impact, making the whole ground shake. The digimon were breathing hard and some were still nervous if it had any effect.

"That did it," Nash whispered to himself.

They all heard a laugh and gasped.

"No…it can't be," Kenta said.

"That should've worked," Takato said.

Machinedramon's eyes glowed red as he said, "Now to get rid of the pests. Dragon Fire!"

Fire emerged from his claws as he attacked the little MarineAngemon. MarineAngemon cried in pain as his smoldering body fell to the ground.

"MarineAngemon!" Kenta said as he ran to his falling partner's body.

He caught MarineAngemon in his arms and found him to be still breathing.

"You monster!" shouted Kazu.

"You shall be next. Dragon Fire!"

The attack came at Kazu as he stood there, to frightened to move. Andromon ran out in front of his tamer and protected him from the attack. After the attack was over, Andromon slumped to the ground, injured badly.

"Andromon, no!" Kazu said as he kneeled by his partner.

"Oh, man. This isn't good," Henry said.

Nash knew that there was no holding back now. They had to do it. He stepped forward some so AeroVeedramon could hear him.

"AeroVeedramon! We have to help them. Are you ready?"

AeroVeedramon nodded as he de-digivolved back to Veemon.

"Nash! What are you doing?" Mako asked.

Nash looked at him and said, "Something I should've done a long time ago. Veemon and I are going to do the same thing they did."

Gallantmon realized what he was going to do and said, "You don't mean…"

Nash nodded and said, "You ready Veemon?"

"I was born ready."

"Right."

Nash held out his silver digivice with light blue trim as it started to glow.

BIOEMERGE DIGIVOLUTION

"Bioemerge Activate!" Nash said.

"Veemon bioemerge to…AlforceVeedramon Zero!"

In Veemon and Nash's place stood a huge blue dinosaur. It looked like AeroVeedramon except it's tattered wings were now blue with pink inside and it actually looked capable of flying. He still had the huge horns but his hands were blue with armor plates on the upper parts of his hands and his feet were blue still. They all gasped at this new bioemerged digimon. Mako brought out his purple D-Arc and scanned him.

"AlforceVeedramon Zero. Mega Level. Data Type. His attacks are Shining V-Force and Alforce Saber."

"Ok Veemon, let's show this guy what we can do," Nash said inside of AlforceVeedramon Zero.

"You don't scare me," Machinedramon said.

"We should. Shining V-Force!" AlforceVeedramon Zero said as an orb of blue energy surrounded him and turned into a V as it hit Machinedramon.

"Everyone! Attack while he's still distracted," he said.

"Right! Shield of the Just!" Gallantmon said.

"Corona Destroyer!"

"Mega Barrage!"

"Talisman Sphere!"

"Molten Blade!"

"Bunny Blades!"

Machinedramon screamed as attack after attack hit him. A lot of damage was done to the mega but before he could react, AlforceVeedramon Zero attacked.

"Time to end this. Alforce Saber!" he said as a giant sword of energy emerged from one of his armor plates.

The blast hit Machinedramon, destroying him completely. The tamers cheered as the battle was finally over. They all went to their rookie forms and was glad it was finally over. Kenta was holding MarineAngemon, as he still looked knocked out. Takato ran up to Kenta and looked at MarineAngemon.

"Kenta, maybe you should slash a revival card."

"Good idea," Kenta said as he reached into his pocket.

But before he could get out a card, MarineAngemon started to glow brightly.

"Huh? What's happening?" Kenta asked.

He kept glowing and, as the glowing subsided, a new digimon was in Kenta's hands. It was a bit bigger than MarineAngemon, it was orange with a white face and stomach, and had the same ears as Guilmon's but bigger. The new digimon opened its blue eyes and smiled at Kenta.

"Hey Kenta. I'm Patamon, the rookie form of MarineAngemon."

"He must've lost a lot of energy after that attack that he reverted back to his rookie form," Henry stated.

"I don't care, as long as you're all right Patamon," Kenta said.

Patamon just smiled. The Bucchiemon had calmed down after Machinedramon's defeat and decided to talk. The green Bucchiemon came up to Impmon.

"You were the one who came and destroyed most of us those years ago."

Impmon lowered his head and said, "Yes. And I'm sorry for what I've done. I deserve for whatever you want to do to me."

"We were peaceful creatures and in our hearts we still are. We aren't blind. We saw you help them defeat Machinedramon so…as gratitude of that we shall let you live and help them defeat Daemon. If you really are sorry, then you will come back after defeating Daemon. Got it?"

Impmon nodded as the other tamers sighed in relief. They were glad that the Bucchiemon were so understandable.

"But this doesn't mean we forgive you. We will think of something else when you come back."

"Well all right. Let's go!" Kazu said.

The tamers said their goodbyes and headed off to Daemon's castle, not knowing what other digimon they had to defeat. All they knew was that they had to defeat Daemon before it's too late.


	9. New Plans

**Chapter 9: New Plans**

They trudged through the forest in search of the fire world. Not that long ago, Impmon told them that it was just a bit further and now the tamers were anxious on getting there. They had no idea what they were in for, but they had to stop havoc from breaking loose. A thought suddenly appeared in Takato's mind.

'I wonder how our parents are doing. I hope they're not too worried…'

Back in the Real World, the tamer's parents were worried. Some were crying because they left without saying goodbye and others were trying to comfort the ones crying. Tao Wong had notified Yamaki what had happened and he asked all of the parents to meet with them. Yamaki took off his sunglasses as he stood in front of everyone.

"May I please have everyone's attention?"

After everyone quieted down, Yamaki continued.

"Thank you. As you all know, your children have gone to the Digital World again. We believe they went to just get their digimon back and that they are waiting for another gate to the Real World to appear. We are doing our best to open another gate for them so they can get back soon. I assure you that they are in no danger."

"But how, may I ask, are you going to get another gate up?" Mr. Akiyama asked.

Mr. Wong stepped up and said, "I'll explain this one. My friends and I, as most of you know, were the ones who created digimon. When our children first went to the Digital World, we had created an ark to bring them back. But unfortunately we can't do that this time. We have no way of communicating with them so we have no way of them knowing where the new ark is. So, we have decided to make something even better. Here, I'll show you…"

The shades were pulled as Mr. Wong turned on a projector and put some blue prints on it. On them were some design plans for what looked almost like a train except it had eyes and a few design modifications.

"Looks like a…train," Mr. Matsuki said.

Yamaki nodded and said, "Correct."

"We are going to create this digital train to help the children back home, except this will be different from the ark. When we created the ark, we created it to be just a boat of transportation not a living, breathing digimon. But if we can create this train as a digimon, then we can program it to talk and find the children to bring them back home. Once we create this digimon and send the information to the Digital World, it will be created and we will make sure that the gate from our world to that one is remained open. That way, they won't have any difficulty getting back. My friends and I are working on it as we speak and it will take a while to make. About how long it took to make the ark, I think. But then we have to program it, so that will take a bit longer but not much," Mr. Wong said.

The shades were pulled up again as Yamaki asked, "Does anyone have any questions?"

"Yes, I have a question," said Mr. Shiota, "How long will it take for the train to find the children and bring them back here?"

Mr. Wong answered, "Don't worry. This digital train will go up to speeds a normal train couldn't. They will get back to us in a matter of hours possibly even a couple of days. It just depends on how far they are from the gate. Anything else?"

"Just one more thing. A train runs on tracks. How will that digital train get to them without tracks?"

Mr. Wong nodded and said, "Right. That is something Shibumi, one of the Monster Makers, will be doing while we create this train. Once the train is complete, the tracks should run all over the digital world. That way they can get back on a quick route."

Mr. Shiota nodded and no one else had any more questions. They dismissed the meeting and some stayed afterwards to get reassurance that their children were really going to be all right. Mr. Wong left to help work on the digital train project to get the tamers back home.

The tamers kept going through the forest when they decided to rest. They have had an eventful day and little did they know that it was about to get even more eventful. They sat by a cave nearby and rested near the trees and started to relax. Suddenly, Ai got a whiff of a bad smell. She held her nose from the awful smell.

"Man, what stinks around here?"

Nash looked at her and said, "You smelt it, you dealt it."

"Shut up Nash! It's not me!"

Rika smelled the air and then plugged her nose.

"She's right. Whatever it is, it smells like rotting fish."

"It's coming from inside the cave," Guilmon said with his nose plugged.

The tamers decided to move away from the smelly cave when something inside of it gave a mighty roar. Suddenly, a big blob of blue stuff came out of the cave but it wasn't just a blob. It was a blob with eyes, claws, and teeth and boy, did it smell! Takato managed to get out his D-Arc without unplugging his nose and scanned the digimon.

"Raremon. Champion Level. Virus Type. If his smell doesn't knock you out, his Acid Sludge will."

"That smell isn't going to knock me out, it's going to make me hurl," said Terriermon.

The Raremon gave a mighty roar as green acid came out of his mouth as he attacked the tamers.

"Acid Sludge!"

"Get out of the way!" Henry shouted.

The tamers scurried away from the attack as the acid hit the ground. Where the tamers were prevouisly standing, a giant acidic hole was in the soil. The tamers were about to digivolve their digimon when they heard an all too familiar voice with a Scottish accent.

"All right you big smelly excuse for a digimon. Go on and take your smell somewhere else."

A digimon turtle with two heads and trees on his back emerged from the forest and started to shoo away the Raremon.

"Phantom Mist."

A mist surrounded the Raremon as it backed away and crawled to another place for it to rest. He looked at the tamers after he got rid of the Raremon.

"Hello Ebonwumon. Is this forest your domain?" Ryo asked.

"Yep, sure is. But that smelly Raremon came and started to stink up the forest. Not like it's going to scare away any digimon because there's practically none left," said one of the heads.

"Yep. It sure smells," said the other head.

The tamers were glad to see a friendly face, even if he was a soverign. Ebonwumon looked at them before speaking again.

"So what are you children doing here?"

"We're on our way to the fire world beyond this forest," explained Takato.

"Why do you want to go there? There's a great evil that lives there," said one head.

"A great evil," said the other head.

"We know and that's why we're going. To defeat the evil and restore peace to the Digital World," said Takato.

Ebonwumon looked at them oddly and then said, "Well, then good luck with that."

He watched as the tamers headed their way to the fire world. Impmon stopped and stayed behind with Ebonwumon. Renamon noticed this and turned around to see Impmon talking to Ebonwumon.

"Impmon, are you coming?"

He looked at her and said, "Yeah, I'll be there in a sec." He looked back at Ebonwumon and said, "Do you think you could do that?"

"Yeah I think so. He's not far from here, so I'll go get him. Wait here."

Impmon watched as Ebonwumon went to get the person he seeked. The others came up to him to see what he was doing.

"Impmon, what's up?" Terriermon asked.

"I need to…see the sovreign…about something."

"Huh? But he was just here," Kazu said.

"Not that sovereign. Azulongmon."

"Azulongmon? What for?" Henry asked.

"None of your business."

Ebonwumon came back with Azulongmon behind him.

"Hello children. It's nice to see you again," greeted Azulongmon.

"It's nice to see you again too, Azulongmon," Takato said.

Azulongmon looked at Impmon and said, "Come with me so we can talk in private."

Impmon nodded as he followed Azulongmon. The tamers waited for them to return, wondering what Impmon could want with the soviergn. They waited for about ten minutes before they came back. Impmon somehow looked exhausted but happy just the same.

"Thank you Azulongmon."

"You are welcome. I will see if we can make this wish come true and hopefully we can."

Impmon nodded and said, "We need it. This is a hope that we all need."

Azulongmon and then looked at the children.

"I'm afraid I must go now. Good luck on your journey, tamers."

With that, he took off leaving the tamers wondering. No one decided to ask Impmon what just happened because they knew that he wouldn't tell. They walked on through the forest. They finally saw the fire world ahead. In it was nothing but craters and it looked completely deserted. A few cliffs were around and, in the distance, they could see a black castle upon a rocky cliff.

"That's Daemon's castle," said Impmon.

The tamers looked at it and they knew they were close. They went down the hill that separated the forest from the fire world. Once they got down there, they realized how hot it was. Like the rest of the Digital World, the sky was darkened by clouds. They started to walk across it and started to sweat a little. Susie complained about the heat, so Henry picked her up and carried her. They were about to rest when they heard something in the distance. They looked and saw a digimon headed right for them. They got out of the way just as the digimon prowled through where they were standing. It was a green humoined digimon with black pants with tears in them, shoes with spikes, steel wristbands with spikes, and he carried a huge axe with him and a breathing mask on his face. He looked at the tamers and then attacked.

"Tomahawk Crunch!" he said as he attacked with his axe.

They got out of the way as the axe slashed into the ground.

"That's a Boltmon!" said Kazu.

Rika scanned the digimon.

"Boltmon. Mega Level. Data Type. His attacks are Tomahawk Crunch and Tomahawk Knuckle."

"Fight!" Boltmon shouted.

"Are you ready Guilmon?"

Guilmon nodded as he swiped the blue card.

"Digi-Modify! Matrix Digivolution Activiate!"

"Guilmon matrix digivolve to…WarGrowlmon!"

Renamon and Terriermon also went to their ultimate forms as Impmon went to his mega form and Cyberdramon was ready to fight. Some of the others were still recovering from the last battle so they stayed out of it. The digimon attacked the Boltmon and received some damage to him. Boltmon kept attacking the ultimate and mega digimon giving them some damage. After fighting for a while, the digimon were starting to get tired. Boltmon saw that this was his chance and decided to attack with his axe.

"Tomahawk Crunch!"

"Look out!" warned Henry.

Boltmon was about to bury the axe into them when a yellow blast of energy hit him, distracting him. Boltmon yelped in surprised and turned to see who dared to attack him.

"Show yourself!" demanded Boltmon.

The digimon was shadowed by the darkness in the distance but everyone saw his eyes glow white. Beelzemon smiled. Azulongmon had kept his word and now he was back. Beelzemon just hoped he would be forgiving to him.

"Who is that guy?" Takato asked.

"Whoever you are, you will soon die under my axe!"

Boltmon picked up his axe high and charged at the shadowed digimon.


	10. My Partner, Come Forth!

**Chapter 10:  
****My Partner, Come Forth!**

Boltmon charged at the shadowed digimon with his axe held high. Suddenly, a yellow light glowed near the shadowed digimon as he attacked.

"King of the Fist!"

A yellow blast of energy was shot at Boltmon and Boltmon felt the full force of the attack. He screamed as the attack ripped through his body and was deleated. The tamers were amazed that one shot from this stranger instantly deleted Boltmon. Then, Jeri heard her D-Arc starting to beep. She pulled it out of her dog purse and gasped when she saw that it wasn't static anymore. The stranger emerged from the shadows making everyone gasp and Jeri's eyes start to water from whom he looked like. He had the same face as Leomon except his mane was orange and spiked upward. He had on a bodysuit with armor plates on the knees and hands and he had black gloves on. His teeth were long and he had a headpiece on his forehead. He moved closer to the group, who were still shocked to see him. Jeri's D-Arc suddenly came up with the information on the digimon and she read it.

"GrapLeomon. Vaccine Type. His attacks are King of the Fist and Cyclonic Attack. He's…he's Leomon's ultimate level!"

GrapLeomon nodded and said, "I'm back Jeri and I promise not to leave you again."

Jeri started to cry as she ran up to him and hugged him tightly. GrapLeomon returned the hug as she cried into his stomach.

"But I don't understand. Leomon was destroyed. How could he…," Takato asked.

"Because I helped revive him," Beelzemon said, "Remember when I went with Azulongmon? I went with him because I wanted Leomon to be revived and in order to do that he needed some of his data, which I carried. He took the data out of me and added new data to it to revive Leomon. Fortunately, Leomon was able to digivolve to ultimate and we needed more help. Besides, Jeri can now prove herself as a tamer."

The tamers were shocked at receiving this information. GrapLeomon looked at him and nodded his thanks. Jeri looked at Beelzemon, her eyes still red from crying.

"Thank you, Beelzemon."

Beelzemon simply smiled, knowing now that things were put right and Jeri has what she had wanted all along. The digimon returned to their rookie levels.

"Jeri, I'm tired and I need to regenerate my energy in my rookie form," said GrapLeomon.

Jeri nodded and let go of him. They all watched as GrapLeomon glowed and shrunk down in size. After the glowing had stopped, a different digimon stood where GrapLeomon was standing. He was red with a white stomach, big bunny ears with blue on the tips of them, a small tail with blue tips, blue stripes on his back and feet, and blue eyes. He looked at Jeri and smiled. Rika pulled out her D-Arc and scanned it.

"Elecmon. GrapLeomon's rookie level. Data type. Attacks are Super Thunder Strike, Sparkling Thunder, and Body Attack."

"Come on, you guys. Let's go before anything else happens," Ryo said.

They nodded as they headed toward the castle. As they traveled through the land, the heat kept getting more and more intense. Henry had to carry Susie from her being exhausted from the heat. Gaurdramon couldn't carry anyone because his armor metal had made him too hot to touch. They finally sat down to rest, which didn't help much because they were baking.

"It's so hot. Isn't there some type of water around here, Impmon?" Jeri asked.

"Not that I know of," he responded.

They all groaned as soon as he said this. They were hot and they needed something to cool down in. They all wondered how any digimon could live in conditions like this, which they decided not many from how still the place seemed to be. Some laid down while others sat there, listening to the roar of the clouds from up above while wiping the sweat off of their brows.

"Hey Impmon. How far is it to Daemon's castle?" Takato asked.

"Not far. We'll get there in about…two hours. If we keep resting, then tomorrow."

"Man, that bites," Kenta said.

"Yeah. That castle could have air-conditioning," Kazu said.

Everyone looked at Kazu and sweat dropped.

"You idiot. We're here to defeat Daemon, not go there to get cooled down," Rika said.

Kazu muttered, "It'd still be nice."

After they thought they could move on again, they all got up and headed for the place that they were trying to get to. About an hour and a half later, Kazu and Kenta flopped onto the ground.

"I give up," Kazu said.

"The heat's too powerful," Kenta said.

"Come on you guys. We're almost there. Don't give up now," Takato said.

Kazu looked at him and said, "Face it chumley. We're never going to get there. The heat will fry our brains before we are there."

"Like your brains need any more frying," Rika muttered.

They ignored her and just kept lying on the ground. Impmon sighed. How those two became tamers he didn't know. He looked at the castle and decided he could probably fly them there without getting too hot. He motioned Gaurdramon over to him and talked to him.

"I know you can't carry anyone but do you think you could fly over there without the heat gettin' to ya?" Impmon whispered.

Gaurdramon nodded, knowing that they had to get there soon. Impmon looked around and then knew that some of them wouldn't be able to handle the heat. He then thought back to his battle with Gallantmon and smirked. He knew how they could all get there. He went to his tamers and told them his plan. They both nodded in approval and Impmon stood back. Suddenly, he warp-digivolved to Beelzemon and felt the heat get heavier from the leather he was wearing but ignored it.

"Beelzemon what are you doing?" Henry asked.

"Well, there's only one way of getting there without stopping for rest."

"I don't think you could carry us all," Terriermon said.

"Maybe not but I know someone who could help us."

He put his fingers in his mouth and whistled sharply and loudly. At first it was quiet and the tamers wondered if he was crazy. Then they heard a roar of a motorcycle and the huge motorbike skidded to a stop in front of Beelzemon.

"But…how? We destroyed it in our battle," Takato said.

"Actually, you just knocked him into one of the holes Megidramon made with your attacks. I'm not sure where he's been but at least he's still here."

Kazu and Kenta stood up and looked at the bike. Then Beelzemon mode changed to Blast Mode, which made everyone confused.

"Uhhh, Beelzemon? How is the bike going to get there without a rider," Takato asked.

He simply shrugged and then decided he would take the little ones with him. He picked up his tamers and placed them on his shoulder, which they then grabbed onto his neck. Henry put down Susie and, with Lopmon perched on her shoulder, let Beelzemon put her in one of his arms.

"Nash, you coming?" Mako asked.

"Nah. I think I'll ride the motorcycle," he said grinning.

Beelzemon shrugged as he placed the kid on the motorcycle along with Veemon. He then put on Takato, Guilmon, and Henry with Terriermon on his shoulder, Kazu, and Kenta with Patamon on his head. He asked Jeri if she would like to ride with him but she said she would be fine on the motorcycle. She got on along with Elecmon. Rika stood there and sighed. She knew where she was going. She let Beelzemon pick her and Renamon up as they held onto his jacket. Ryo decided to fly with Cyberdramon and Gaurdramon was flying as well.

"All right. Follow me Behemoth," Beelzemon said to the motorcycle.

The tamers were unsure what he was talking about but as soon as he took off in the air, Behemoth came alive and followed him with impressive speed. The tamers all yelled in surprise as the motorcycle sped across the barrned land. Rika looked down at the motorbike that seemed almost like a dot and smirked. She was sure that this wasn't what they had in mind. They traveled for what seemed like an hour but they finally landed and Behemoth stopped with a lot of shaken up tamers and partners.

"We're here," Beelzemon said.

The ones on Behemoth quickly got off without assistance from Beelzemon; afraid the motorbike would take off again. He chuckled lightly as they stepped a fair distance away from Behemoth. Terriermon, though, didn't see why it was that bad.

"I'm not afraid of this gas gurgler," he said as he walked up to it.

He stared at it and started making faces in front of it. Suddenly, Behemoth went up on one wheel and roared loudly, making Terriermon scream and run back behind his tamer. Beelzemon sighed.

"You can go if ya want, Behemoth."

Behemoth went on both wheels again, roared his engines loudly, and sped off into the distance leaving the tamers perplexed.

"Well…that was…interesting," Takato said.

They all nodded as Beelzemon let his passengers down. They all started out towards the castle, not seeing the dark figure hovering above it. His yellow eyes glowed as he watched the tamers near the castle and readied his attack.

"We're finally here," Henry said.

"Yeah. Now let's go kick that digimon's butt!" Terriermon said.

Henry was about to scold Terriermon when a big orb of orange fire came after them from above.

"Look out!" Takato yelled.

They all ran out of the way as the orb of fire hit the ground and left a huge crater where they were standing previously. They then heard a cackle as a dark figure flew down to them.

"To get to Daemon you must first battle me," he said.

They all paled, as they knew who it was and wondered if they could defeat this enemy that they were about to face.


	11. Hang Low, Hang HiAndromon

**Chapter 11:**

**Hang Low, Hang HiAndromon**

They all looked at the digimon before them and wondered if they could beat him.

"This…. isn't good," Takato said.

"It's…BlackWarGreymon," Henry said.

Rika pulled out her D-Arc and scanned the WarGreymon imposter.

"BlackWarGreymon. Mega Level. Virus Type. His attacks are Terra Destroyer and Black Tornado."

"We're going to have to fight him whether we like it or not," Nash said.

"Right. Then let's do it," Ryo said.

Five tamers held out their digivices and said, "Bioemerge Activate!"

They bioemerged with their digimon and soon there where six megas ready to fight. Gaurdramon digivolved to Andromon, Elecmon digivolved to GrapLeomon, and Lopmon digivolved to Antylamon. Patamon was still too weak from the battle with Machinedramon so he stayed behind. They all attacked BlackWarGreymon as he charged at them. Daemon watched the battle from his orb.

"Yes, battle your hearts out humans. But you won't stop me from completing my ultimate goal. Deathmon!"

The small digimon came into the chamber.

"Yes my lord?"

"Is it ready yet?"

"Almost my lord. Come and see."

Daemon got up and followed Deathmon to a metal door on the side of the wall. They opened it and entered through it. Inside was a stone room with screens of the entire Digital World, but what stuck out most was the giant hole in the wall. Daemon took off the medallion around his neck and held it to the wall. The eye on the medallion glowed and shot out a bright white light of power to the hole. Daemon watched as the light enveloped the hole and then it showed the city of West Shinjuku but soon faded after a few minutes.

"Good. Hurry and make it complete, Deathmon. We can't let those brats and that traitor get here before we get to the Real World."

"It shall be done, my lord," Deathmon said as he bowed.

Daemon left the room to let Deathmon work and returned to his orb where the tamers were losing against BlackWarGreymon badly.

"What are we going to do? Every time we attack this guy he just keeps coming back with more powerful attacks," Sakuyamon said.

"I know. I don't know how long we can keep this up," Justimon said.

"We can't give up guys. The whole world depends on us," Gallantmon said.

"Yes. And soon the world shall belong to my master," BlackWarGreymon said.

AlforceVeedramon Zero growled and said, "We won't let you take over this world."

"Yeah. You're going to have to defeat us to do that," MegaGargomon said.

"I think I'll do just that. Terra Destroyer!"

The attack was thrown toward them as they all dodged it, but they couldn't dodge the energy the attack gave off when it hit the ground.

"That's it. King of the Fist!"

GrapLeomon attacked BlackWarGreymon but he just laughed and destroyed the attack with his claws. Andromon attacked with his missiles but were also deflected off of BlackWarGreymon.

"I'm tired of this. Black Tornado."

The tornado hit GrapLeomon and Andromon, sending them flying. They landed on the ground and went back to their original forms.

"Elecmon!" Jeri said running to her partner.

Gaurdramon tried sitting up as Kazu ran up to him to see how badly he was hurt.

"That's enough! Bunny Blades!"

Antylamon jumped up above BlackWarGreymon and attacked him. BlackWarGreymon shielded himself from the attack and attacked with Antylamon with his claws. She screamed in pain as she landed painfully on the ground from his attack. She then de-digivolved to an injured Lopmon.

"Lopmon," Suzie said, picking her up.

"Sorry Suzie. I tried," Lopmon said weakly.

"It's ok. Henry and Terriermon will take care of him."

Lopmon smiled. She wished she could have as innocent a mind as Suzie had.

"Now to take care of the rest of you," BlackWarGreymon said.

"We don't think so. Lightning Joust!" Gallantmon said.

"Spirit Strike!"

"Gargo Missiles!"

"Corona Blaster!"

"Shining V-Force!"

The attacks hit dead on as BlackWarGreymon let the attacks hit him. As the dust started to settle, his eyes glowed white as he sent a ball of fire at them. The attack hit AlforceVeedramon Zero as he yelled in pain and was thrown to the ground. He glowed brightly as he reverted back to Nash and Veemon.

"Nash!" Mako and Ai yelled as they started to run to their friend.

"Tamers of the traitor, die!"

BlackWarGreymon sent another ball of fire at Mako and Ai.

"No!" Beelzemon yelled as the attack came closer to his tamers.

Mako and Ai looked at the fire orb as Beelzemon went in front of them and was hit with the attack. They watched in horror as their partner screamed in pain and then went back to his rookie form. Impmon lay there, groaning from the pain.

"Ai, check on Nash. I'll check on Impmon," Mako said.

Ai nodded as Mako went to see how badly his partner was injured. Gallantmon looked at BlackWarGreymon.

"Attacking humans is cowardly. Fight someone who can actually fight!"

"All right then. I'll fight you!"

BlackWarGreymon head butted Gallantmon and then scraped him with his claws. Gallantmon yelled as he headed toward the ground.

"It can't…end like this. I…won't let it end like this!" Takato yelled.

Gallantmon glowed brightly as he mode changed.

"Gallantmon mode change to…Gallantmon Crimson Mode!"

He up righted himself and pushed off of the ground as he flew up to BlackWarGreymon. He unsheathed his sword as he attacked him. As Gallantmon attempted to jab him with his sword, BlackWarGreymon deflected it with his claws.

"Guys! While…I have him busy…get him!" Gallantmon said to his friends.

They nodded as they formed behind BlackWarGreymon. He smiled as his eyes suddenly went white.

"What's he doing?" Gallantmon asked.

BlackWarGreymon roared as a blast of white energy came out of him from all over him. Gallantmon yelled as he was thrown to the ground along with the rest of them. They all groaned, trying to hold their mega forms. BlackWarGreymon looked at them with disgust.

"You can't defeat me. I'm unbeatable!"

"We can't…give up," Takato said.

The others watched as their friends were thrown to the ground. Suzie was almost to tears and Nash was gritting his teeth, wishing he could do something. Mako held Impmon as he watched the battle through half closed eyes. Kenta was by Kazu who wanted to help Takato. Gaurdramon watched the battle and, like Kazu, wanted to help too. The mega digimon got up with a lot of damage done to them.

"Surrender now or die," BlackWarGreymon said.

"If you think we're going to give up, you have another million things comin' to ya," Terriermon said.

"Very well. You shall all be destroyed!"

He attempted to attack them with his claws when he was suddenly hit with two missiles. They looked at the attack's source and saw that Gaurdramon and Kazu had stepped forward and was attacking BlackWarGreymon.

"We're not going to let you hurt our friends!" Kazu said.

"Kazu! Gaurdramon! You idiots! Back off. You're too injured to attack him," Rika said.

"Not likely. Gaurdian Barrage!" Gaurdramon said as he let two more missiles hit BlackWarGreymon.

"Your attempts are futile. Now you shall feel my wrath!"

He roared as he charged at Kazu and Gaurdramon.

"Guys! Get out of there!" Gallantmon yelled.

"No way. I have to help my friends. And I won't let some WarGreymon imposter stop me!" Kazu yelled.

"Yes. We must fight no matter what," said Gaurdramon.

Kazu's D-Arc suddenly glowed enveloping both partners in a bright light.

BIOEMERGE DIGIVOLUTION

"Bioemerge Activate!" Kazu yelled.

"Gaurdramon bioemerge to…HiAndromon!"

In their place stood a tall, humanized robot digimon. It looked like Andromon except his armor was black; he had a red skull head on one shoulder and a blue one on the other, a ray gun in a holster on his back, and yellow eyes. They all gasped at the new bioemerged digimon. Mako took out his D-Arc and scanned him.

"HiAndromon. Mega Level. Vaccine Type. His attack is Atomic Ray."

"This new digivolution won't help you," BlackWarGreymon said, squinting his eyes.

"Don't be so sure, BlackWarGreymon. I could destroy you yet," HiAndromon said.

"Enough! Time to die," he said charging.

HiAndromon jumped, dodging his claws as he pulled out his ray gun from his back. He aimed and fired.

"Atomic Ray!"

The blast of energy hit BlackWarGreymon, giving him some damage. HiAndromon kept attacking with his 'Atomic Ray' attack. The others saw that this was their chance.

"Lightning Joust!"

"Molten Blade!"

"Spirit Strike!"

"Mega Barrage!"

After the attacks ceased, a pile of dirt and rubble were laying in the crater where BlackWarGreymon was. They all sighed in relief.

"That did it," Ryo said.

Suddenly a bright light of energy threw of the dirt in the crater making the others back up. BlackWarGreymon flew into the air, looking at them.

"No way!" Gallantmon said.

"How can we beat this guy if he won't stay down?" MegaGargomon asked.

"I have a feeling this isn't going to end well," HiAndromon said.

"Maybe not for you, but for my master it will. Once I destroy you, I will take care of your other friends making them feel pain and suffering. After that the whole world will feel the pain and suffering of Daemon! Nothing will stop us!" BlackWarGreymon yelled as he started to laugh.

Fear came over the tamers as they wondered if they were ever going to defeat him and if they did, at what cost would be paid? Their thoughts were caught short as BlackWarGreymon charged at them, wanting to destroy them. Daemon looked at this through his orb and laughed.

"You won't defeat BlackWarGreymon, you fools. I will soon rule over these worlds and you won't be around to stop me."

Daemon laughed as the battle with the tamers was taking place outside of his castle. The battle that was having the tamers fight for their very lives.


	12. The Power of Innocence

**Chapter 12: **

**The Power of Innocence**

BlackWarGreymon charged as they got out of the way of his attacks. The others were watching nervously as he attacked their friends. Susie had started to cry a bit and Lopmon was trying to calm her down. Jeri watched, praying that it wasn't going to end like this. Impmon wanted to help but he was too weak and was irritated by that. The mega digimon attacked BlackWarGreymon. Some attacks hit him while others he deflected off of him.

"Terra Force!"

He attacked them as the fire orb hit a couple of the digimon. They went to the ground while the others tried to attack him for what he did to their friends. After a dozen attacks were made, the mega digimon were trying to catch their breath and were damaged pretty badly. BlackWarGreymon was also damaged but not as much as them.

"Oh, man. What are we going to do, Gaurdramon?" Kazu asked inside of HiAndromon.

"I'm not sure, Kazu," Gaurdramon responded.

"We can't give up," Rika said.

"But how are we going to defeat him?" Cyberdramon asked.

Nash watched the battle and said, "If I could only bioemerge again."

"We could try it," Veemon said.

Ai looked at them and said, "You guys are too hurt to do anything. If you go in there, you'll get yourselves killed."

They looked down in defeat. Then, Nash looked at Ai and smirked.

"Didn't think you cared, Ai."

She growled and said, "I don't. I'm just making sure you don't do anything stupid."

Nash rolled his eyes, not believing her. Mako looked back at them and sighed.

"Impmon, remind me never to place Nash and Ai in the same place again."

Impmon gave Mako a thumbs-up and said, "Noted."

Suzie had stopped crying but her eyes were still red from it. Lopmon was trying to comfort her.

"Don't worry, Suzie. Everything's going to be ok."

Suzie nodded and Lopmon wished that she could make herself believe the same thing. She watched as the battle kept going. Gallantmon kept attacking him with his sword while the others attempted to attack BlackWarGreymon while he was distracted. BlackWarGreymon soon caught on, however, and soon was able to put their plan to waste by throwing Gallantmon towards one of the digimon's attacks. Gallantmon luckily dodged his friends' attacks by flying higher.

"Phew. That was close," Guilmon said.

BlackWarGreymon laughed as he disappeared from sight. They looked around for him.

"Where did he go?" Gallantmon asked.

"Be ready for anything," Justimon warned.

BlackWarGreymon appeared behind Gallantmon and attacked. Sakuyamon saw him and called out to Gallantmon, but it was too late.

"Gallantmon! Behind you!"

Gallantmon turned and saw a black tornado attack him. He screamed as he was thrown to the ground. His data started to fizz in and out and then he reverted back to Takato and Guilmon. Kenta ran up to the two of them to see if they were all right.

"Takato…Guilmon. No," Henry said.

"That's it. You won't hurt any more of our friends, BlackWarGreymon!" MegaGargomon yelled as he charged at BlackWarGreymon.

"Gargo Missiles!"

The missiles hit BlackWarGreymon and he growled in pain and of annoyance. He quickly formed a fire orb in his hands.

"Terra Destroyer!"

The attack hit MegaGargomon as they yelled in pain and reverted back to Henry and Terriermon as they hit the ground.

"Terriermon! Henry! Oh no!" Suzie yelled.

Suzie tried to go to them but Lopmon grabbed her and tried to stop her.

"Suzie don't. You could get hurt."

"But Henry needs me," she said.

"Henry would also want you to stay here out of danger. If anything happened to you, he would blame himself."

Suzie started to cry again as she said, "But Henry and Terriermon are hurt. I…I…"

She couldn't find any more words to say as she sat on the ground and started to cry.

"Suzie…"

Lopmon hugged her, trying to calm her down. Henry groaned as he picked up Terriermon.

"Terriermon…are you ok?"

The small bunny opened his black eyes and said, "Yeah. Never felt better."

Henry smiled and thought that no matter what nothing could stop Terriermon from being sarcastic. Sakuyamon and Justimon saw them and were glad they were all right. But BlackWarGreymon was far from finished.

"Now it's your turn. Black Tornado!"

The attack went to Sakuyamon and she couldn't dodge it in time.

"No!" Justimon said as he went in front of her, taking the attack instead.

He landed and reverted back to Ryo and Monodramon.

"Ryo! Monodramon!" Sakuyamon said.

She flew down to see if they were all right but was hit with an attack by BlackWarGreymon. They got thrown to the ground and groaned. They couldn't stay in their mega form, so they reverted back to Rika and Renamon. Some that were watching couldn't believe it. Was this it? Was this the end of the tamers? Impmon stood up and growled. He had to help and that digimon was throwing them around like rag dolls. Suzie still had tears in her eyes but stood up and held her D-Arc. She wanted to help but she wasn't sure if they could do anything. BlackWarGreymon looked at them below him. Some were still trying to get up while others were standing back and watching. BlackWarGreymon formed another ball of fire energy in his hands, attempting to destroy them one by one. He was going to make them suffer. He looked at the boy and his small digimon right below him.

"You two shall be first. Terra Destroyer!"

The attack headed right for Henry and Terriermon. Suzie saw this and started to run toward them.

"No! Suzie!" Lopmon yelled running after her.

Henry tried getting up but he couldn't. He closed his eyes as he waited for the attack. Then he heard Terriermon yelling.

"No! Suzie, stay back!"

Henry opened his eyes to see his sister running towards him with Lopmon trying to stop her.

"Suzie! Get away!" he yelled.

"Henry!" she yelled, tears starting to leak out of her eyes.

Suddenly someone grabbed Suzie, stopping her from going any farther. Suzie didn't know who it was but she started to kick him and thrash about.

"Let go of me! Henry!"

The orb of fire came closer and Henry knew he couldn't escape it as he held Terriermon close to him. Suddenly he heard a dozen voices call out at once.

"Bucchiemon Shield!"

A shield of pink and green energy surrounded them as BlackWarGreymon's attack hit them. Suzie stopped trying to break free of his grasp and watched as the attack hit them. She slumped and started to cry as she felt herself be put to the ground and held by someone.

"I'm sorry Suzie."

She immediately recognized the voice and she knew who stopped her. She tried to stop crying as the dust settled.

"Mako…"

Mako looked up as he held Suzie to where Henry and Terriermon were. He gasped at what he saw next.

"Suzie, look."

Suzie dried her eyes and looked. Underneath an orb of pink and green energy were her brother and Terriermon. They opened their eyes and looked around.

"Hey! We're not dead!" Terriermon said.

"Yeah, but what happened?" Henry asked.

The orb surrounding them disintegrated as the pink and green Bucchiemon from the village came up to them.

"We aren't going to let you hurt them, you fiend. You and your master are responsible for the destruction in the Digital World. We won't let you take it over," said the leader Bucchiemon.

They all put up their hands and shouted in unison, "Heavy Beam!"

All the beams of energy combined into one as it hit BlackWarGreymon. He laughed at their attempts. They kept attacking him but this was annoying him.

"Time to end this. Terra Destroyer!"

"No! Get out of there!" Henry yelled.

BlackWarGreymon's attack hit the Bucchiemon as they all screamed in pain and were deleted. BlackWarGreymon laughed at their foolish attempts. Impmon was shocked by this and quickly angered. Mako let go of Suzie and was also mad at what BlackWarGreymon did. Suzie couldn't believe it either. They were trying to help them.

"You coward! They were just trying to help and you destroyed them for no reason!" Mako yelled.

"I had my reasons, human. They were pests that needed to be deleted and now you are the next pest I shall delete. Terra Destroyer!"

"No! Mako!" Impmon yelled as he tried to get to his tamer.

Suzie gasped as she saw the attack being launched at Mako. She had to do something. Her digivice suddenly started to glow and she looked at Lopmon. Lopmon nodded and so did Suzie, knowing what this meant.

"Hang on, Mako!" she yelled as she held up her digivice.

BIOEMERGE DIGIVOLUTION

"Bioemerge Activate!" she said.

"Lopmon bioemerge to…Cherubimon!"

Cherubimon went in front of Mako and held out her hands.

"Lightning Spear!"

A spear of lightning appeared as it cut through BlackWarGreymon's attack. He growled at this new digimon. Mako looked at the digimon in front of him and knew that Suzie and Lopmon bioemerged. He scanned her from his D-Arc.

"Cherubimon. Mega Level. Vaccine Type. This angel type of digimon will use her Lighting Spear and Holy Hug attacks to conquer her foes. Angel type? That's it! Cherubimon! Virus types have a weakness against angel type attacks. You can beat him if you attack him powerful enough."

Cherubimon nodded and said, "Thanks Mako."

She flew off and stopped in front of BlackWarGreymon.

"You don't scare me," he said.

"Maybe not but we will defeat you. Lighting Spear!"

The spear hit BlackWarGreymon as he yelled in pain and staggered back some. She then wrapped her arms around him as he tried to get out of her grasp.

"Let go of me!"

"Your day has come, BlackWarGreymon. Holy Hug!"

Cherubimon glowed brightly as the light went through BlackWarGreymon and shot out of him. He screamed as he was deleted and his data went into the air.

"Guess Suzie's a good tamer if she could defeat BlackWarGreymon by herself, huh Henry?" Terriermon said.

He nodded and said, "Yeah. Way to go Suzie!"

Cherubimon landed and reverted back to Suzie and Lopmon. The others started over to them and were congratulating them for defeating BlackWarGreymon.

"Thanks for saving me Suzie," Mako said.

Suzie smiled and said, "Well, you saved me first silly."

Mako thought back and said, "Oh. Guess I did, huh?"

"All right. Now let's go into Daemon's castle!" Takato said.

"Takato…"

"Huh? What is it Guilmon?"

Guilmon looked at him and said, "Can we get something to eat first?"

Takato groaned and said, "Guilmon!"

They others laughed at them and decided it would be a good time to rest. But they knew they couldn't for long because they had to get to Daemon before anything else happened.


	13. Masque of the Red Deathmon

**Chapter 13:**

**Masque of the Red Deathmon**

Mr. Wong sighed as he waited for the images to finish downloading. They had been working on the project for about a month now and it was almost complete. They just had to give it a program to make it think individually but still listen to the directions they were also going to give it.

"So, how's it coming along Janyu?"

He turned to see Yamaki standing beside him. There had been no digimon activity and he was also helping them with the project.

"Good. The tracks have been completed and will appear in the Digital World once the digital train is complete. All we have to do is program it and make it come to life."

"Have you figured out where the bioemergence will be at?"

"Yes. It will be in one of the train stations, just like a normal train. We are working on opening the gate there and we'll make sure that no one is using that station at the time."

Yamaki nodded as he adjusted his sunglasses.

"Is there anything else?" Mr. Wong asked.

"No. I was just seeing how much longer it would take."

"Don't worry. It should be done by at least tomorrow."

"All right then. I'll leave you to your work."

Yamaki turned and exited out of the room. He pressed the button for the elevator and stepped inside once the doors opened. He sighed as he started to flick open and shut his lighter, a habit he did with nervousness. As the doors opened again, he went into the room that he had created to track down bioemerges.

'Who would think that a man of my intelligence would actually be helping these children and their digimon? This was created to stop this from happening but instead all we could do was track down the digimon and watch as the children fought them. We are helpless, but somehow I feel as if there is something more to this than we can see…'

His thoughts were cut short as he neared where two of his employees were working.

"Any sign of them yet?" he asked.

"Not yet, sir. It's been quiet," Riley said.

'Yes. Almost too quiet. Do digimon only appear in our world when those children are here, or are they waiting until we are all helpless to stop them?'

"So, are we ready to go in?" Takato asked.

They all stood nervously in front of the doors to the castle. The digimon were well rested and ready to fight again. They knew that they had to stop Daemon and they hoped that nothing else would happen.

"Let's go," Henry said.

They nodded as they opened the doors and stepped in. It was a dark place with stone flooring and the only source of light were the torches on the walls. The doors closed behind them leaving only a dim light from the flames of the torches. They walked down the corridor as their footsteps echoed in the place. Rika shivered.

"Why is it so cold?" she asked.

"I know. It feels like someone turned the air conditioner on too high," Takato said.

"Better than being in that heat, I suppose," said Henry.

"It's the aura of the evil that is in this place. It took me a while to get used to it, but it still gives me chills," Impmon stated.

"It must be really evil if it can do something like this," said Lopmon.

Impmon nodded. "Yes. Daemon is very powerful in darkness, but we shouldn't lag about. Anything could happen in this place."

They continued down the corridor as they passed many wooden doors. Soon, they came to a room where it had four different hallways, five if they included the one they just came out of. In the center of the floor was an eye symbol with stars around it and above it was a skylight where nothing but a dim light poked through. Takato looked at all the hallways.

"Which way should we go?" he asked.

Impmon looked around and then pointed to the one ahead.

"We'll go through that one. It seems like the right way."

They started walking toward the corridor but, as soon as they stepped on the eye in the center of the room, it suddenly disappeared, dropping the tamers into an unknown destination. They all landed, some on top of each other and others just on their butts.

"Where are we now?" Rika asked.

Impmon looked around and saw darkness. He lit a fireball in each hand as they looked around. They were in a hallway but all around them were small barred cells, like a jail. Suddenly they heard a ghastly voice.

"Save us," it said.

The voices were all around them and Takato backed up towards one of the cells. Suddenly, a black hand reached out and grabbed him.

"Guys! Help!" he said.

"Let him go! Pyro Sphere!" Guilmon said.

The fireball hit the hand as it screamed in pain. Takato backed away from the cell, still shaken up from it.

"Come on! There's a door at the end of the hallway," Henry said.

They got up and ran towards the door, trying to avoid all of the dark hands trying to grab them. They finally reached the door and pulled it open and finally escaped the cells. They shut the door behind them as they started to catch their breaths.

"Man, what was that?" Kazu asked.

Ryo looked back at the door and said, "I don't know. Hopefully we won't wind up in there again."

They suddenly heard a small laugh and someone saying, "What's wrong? Didn't you like your new cellmates?"

"Who are you? Show yourself, coward," Elecmon said.

The laughter was heard again as a small flying digimon emerged from the shadows. Impmon recognized him immediately.

"Deathmon! I should've known it was you," he growled.

"Yes, you should've. Don't worry though. I'll make sure to destroy you completely after I'm finished with your friends. After all, you are the traitor and should deserve a special death."

Ryo held up his D-Arc and scanned Deathmon.

"Deathmon. A mega level digimon. Virus type. His special attack is Eye Blow."

"Why are you doing this?" Takato asked.

The small digimon chuckled and said, "Why it's very simple. My Lord Daemon wants to take over the Digital World, but you see there is something he also wants. It is hard to take over the Digital World because of so many digimon. They could destroy the servants of Lord Daemon and even himself. But my lord isn't that naive. He knows that he could easily take over the Real World and that is just what he is going to do. In less than 20 minutes, my lord will be able to open up the portal to the Real World and destroy it. Beautiful chaos will ring through the air and no one will stop us!"

"So that's what you're up to. To destroy innocent lives and take over both worlds," Renamon said.

"We won't let you hurt anyone anymore. We will stop you," said Takato.

"You can try but it won't work. Right now as we speak my lord is chanting the ancient words to open the portal and once he enters through the portal will immediately close, so you will be stuck here."

" 'Ancient words'? What are you talking about?" he asked.

Impmon said, "There's a legend that says that the only way you could get to the Real World by chanting an ancient scripture. No one has ever found it but apparently Daemon's been doing some homework."

"Yes, we found the ancient scriptures in a cave. Lord Daemon memorized the words and then blew up the cave so that no one would be able to know it again."

"I've had enough of this guy. Let's take care of him and then go after Daemon," Rika said.

"I'm all for that," said Terriermon.

"Let's go," said Nash

Takato, Henry, Rika, Kazu, Ryo, Susie, and Nash held up their D-Arcs.

"Bioemerge Activate!" they shouted in unison.

"Guilmon bioemerge to…Gallantmon!"

"Terriermon bioemerge to…MegaGargomon!"

"Renamon bioemerge to…Sakuyamon!"

"Gaurdramon bioemerge to…HiAndromon!"

"Monodramon bioemerge to…Justimon!"

"Lopmon bioemerge to…Cherubimon!"

"Veemon bioemerge to…AlforceVeedramon Zero!"

Impmon glowed as he digivolved to Beelzemon Blast Mode.

"Jeri, I want to help them," Elecmon said.

She nodded and took out a blue card.

"Digi-Modify! Matrix Digivolution activate!"

"Elecmon matrix digivolve to…GrapLeomon!"

They all charged at Deathmon as Mako, Ai, Jeri, Calumon, Kenta, and Patamon watched.

"I wish I could help," Patamon sadly said.

"You're still too weak to digivolve, aren't you?" Kenta asked.

Patamon nodded at his partner.

Kenta looked at the battle and said, "Don't worry. I'm sure the others will take care of Deathmon."

The digimon tried attacking Deathmon, but every time they did he would disappear and reappear in a different location. They tried to figure out where he would go but he would always appear somewhere and attack them.

"How are we supposed to beat this guy if he keeps jumping around?" Sakuyamon asked.

"Deathmon was never one of the strongest of the servants so I'm not surprised that he's doing this," Beelzemon said.

Deathmon appeared in front of them and said, "Just because I'm not the strongest doesn't mean I can't defeat you. Try to figure this out."

Suddenly, more Deathmon emerged from him and before the digimon knew it, they were surrounded completely by Deathmon.

"Haha! Try to destroy us now!" they all said in unison.

"I guess we will. Shield of the Just!" Gallantmon said attacking a group of Deathmon.

The Deathmon didn't even move as the attack hit them with full force. Once the dust settled, the Deathmon were still there with no damage done to them at all.

"Impossible!" Gallantmon said.

"Haha! Try again," taunted the Deathmon.

"With pleasure. Molten Blade!" said Justimon.

He sliced the blade through the Deathmon but it didn't even go through as it just stood there, laughing. The digimon tried everything but they couldn't even grab them.

"Go ahead. Try to destroy us but it won't work. Now you shall see the power of the Deathmon! Eye Blow!"

All of the Deathmon's eyes started to glow as a blast of energy hit the digimon from all directions. The digimon had some damage done to them but they still couldn't hurt the Deathmon.

"This isn't good. We can't do damage to them but they can do damage to us," Henry said.

"So what's the plan?" AlforceVeedramon Zero asked.

"Ummmm…we keep attacking?" Kazu asked.

Rika glared at him and said, "You idiot. We can't do that because our attacks will just go through him. I swear you're just as bad even if you are emerged with Gaurdramon."

"Guys, now isn't the time," Takato said.

"Please, let them bicker. I do love a good fight especially amongst yourselves," said the Deathmon.

"We need to help them," said Patamon.

"But how? You're too weak to digivolve, remember?" Kenta said.

Patamon sagged and said, "I know. But there has to be a way to defeat Deathmon."

"I don't know if there is," he said. "Wait! Look at the floor."

"The floor? What are you saying?"

"You see all the shadows from the digimon?"

"Yeah…"

"Look at all of the Deathmon shadows."

Patamon looked and said, "There aren't any."

"Right. That means that they're allusions or mirror images. We just have to find where Deathmon really is."

"Ok. Would he be in the shadows?"

"He might be. Let's look around."

Kenta and Patamon snuck away while looking for Deathmon. Patamon flew off of Kenta's head and looked around. Kenta figured that Deathmon would be too busy doing the battle and keeping his fake Deathmon busy with the digimon. Patamon quickly flew back to Kenta.

"I found him," he whispered.

"Where is he?"

Patamon pointed above them. Kenta looked up and, in the center of the ceiling, was Deathmon moving his hands to control the fake Deathmon.

"Good job, Patamon. Now we just need to tell one of our friends where he is."

Kenta looked around and saw the closest digimon to them.

"Gallantmon seems close to us. I'll run over there as close as I can get and, if you think you can do it, fly up to Gallantmon and quickly tell him where Deathmon is."

"Ok."

They ran up to the battle and Kenta was only a few feet away when the Deathmon spotted him.

"Well now, seems like someone wants to interfere. But not for long!" said the Deathmon.

All of them quickly flew down towards Kenta and Patamon, attempting to destroy them.

"No! Kenta!" said Gallantmon as he tried to reach them.

"Oh great. It was nice knowing you buddy," Kenta said.

"We can't give up Kenta. We have to fight back," Patamon said.

"But how? You can't digivolve…"

"I know. But maybe if you help me we can defeat them together."

Kenta saw that the Deathmon were almost to them and knew that there was no other choice.

"Right then. Let's do it," he said as a light enveloped the two.

BIOEMERGE DIGIVOLUTION

"Bioemerge Activate!"

"Patamon bioemerge to…SlashAngemon!"

SlashAngemon dodged the Deathmon as they attacked. Everyone looked at the new digimon with amazement. He had silver padding on his chest, silver pants, a blue cloth in front of him with a gold symbol on it, silver and blue blades for hands, metallic wings, a mask with a blade on the forehead, and short blue hair. Jeri scanned him.

"SlashAngemon. Mega level. Vaccine type. His attacks are Heaven's Ripper and Holy Espada."

Kenta looked around and said, "Wow, I actually bioemerged."

"Yep. Now we can defeat Deathmon," said Patamon.

"Right. Now let's take care of him. I have an idea."

The Deathmon looked at SlashAngemon and prepared to attack. SlashAngemon flew up in front of the real Deathmon with his back to him.

"Hey you Deathmon! Why are you just standing around? Come and get us!" taunted SlashAngemon.

"What the heck is he doing?" Rika asked.

"Let's watch and find out," said Ryo.

The Deathmon growled and went after him. They stopped just a couple of feet from him and attacked at once.

"Eye Blow!"

The energy headed for them and Kenta said, "Now's our chance!"

SlashAngemon moved from the attacks as the energy headed right for the real Deathmon.

"Noooo!" he screamed as the attacks hit him full force.

The fake Deathmon disappeared as the real one fell from his hiding place.

"It's time to end this! Holy Espada!" he said as he sliced through Deathmon.

Deathmon screamed as SlashAngemon deleted him. He landed, watching the data flow upward.

"Great job, you guys!" Takato said.

"No time to celebrate. We need to get to Daemon," Justimon said.

"Ok. Which way?" Nash asked.

GrapLeomon picked up Jeri and Beelzemon picked up Ai and Mako.

"It's this way," said Beelzemon.

The others followed him with Calumon behind them. As they headed his way, Daemon was almost finished chanting the script in ancient language.

"Za bada de omm de. Le san toi amio a ret en iasta…"

AN: Some of you might wonder why Kenta and Patamon bioemerged when Patamon could already go to mega level. Personally, I think that bioemerging is a whole different kind of digivolution but it is more common for a tamer and digimon to bioemerge than to have that digimon just go to mega. I guess you could call their bioemerging their 'true forms'.


	14. Battles Not So Final

Sorry I haven't updated in a while but here's the 14th chapter to this story.

* * *

**Chapter 14:  
****Battles Not So Final**

The digimon went down the corridors with Beelzemon in the lead. They kept going until Beelzemon stopped at one of the doors. He put down his tamers and GrapLeomon put down Jeri. Memories came back in Beelzemon's head as he went to open the door. As he opened it, it was just like he remembered: dark with the only source of dim light from the torches and a particular spot of light in the center. But there was something there that he had never seen before. Another door was at the side of the room and he sensed Daemon's energy coming from it. Daemon felt them approach and he smiled as he continued to chant.

"Sa din leu gastani ben unifo. Khan tre siste humo den. Nia rit ten diafo!"

They opened the door to come to a stone room where monitors of the entire Digital World were. They saw Daemon standing in front of a hole in the wall, chanting. Daemon finished the chant as he took the medallion from his chest and put it in front of the portal. The medallion hovered as it spewed out a ray of light towards the hole. Daemon turned toward them.

"So glad you could join me in watching the portal open and the destruction of both worlds begin!"

"We're not going to let you do this, Daemon. We're here to stop you!" Beelzemon said.

Daemon looked at him and said, "So, you managed to go back to Beelzemon? Doesn't surprise me because I knew that since you were still alive you would want revenge. But what I didn't expect was for a virus like you to rely on help from humans and their pets."

"What I decide shouldn't be a concern for you, Daemon."

"No. It shouldn't should it? But since you are here, I might as well destroy you all."

"You're the one that's going to be destroyed," Gallantmon said.

"We shall soon see. Flame Inferno!"

Flames shot from his hands as the multiple giant fireballs went toward the digimon.

DOWNLOAD COMPLETE.

"All right. Looks like it's ready," said Babel.

"Ok then. Let's transport the data to the Digital World," said Janyu.

He clicked on the icon and typed in 'Send'. On the screen, the Digital World appeared and the Monster Makers watched as each fragment of data was put into place into the Digital World. Soon, a blue train stood there with a yellow light attached to the head.

"The train has entered the Digital World and everything is fully functional. All we need now is to program it," said Daisy.

"Right. Shibumi, is it ready?" Janyu asked.

Shibumi looked over the wall that was separating their computers and said, "Yes. I just need to put it in."

He went to his computer and typed the program into the train. Suddenly, the train opened its red eyes and looked around. He e-mailed Shibumi once it was aware of the program in it.

"It responded. Now it's on its way to find the children," he said.

"That's good. Is the gate still open from where the train emerged at?" Janyu asked.

"Yes. It is being kept open and will remain open until he returns."

"Let's just hope this time the train doesn't decide to change his mind about something," said Dolphin.

"Don't worry. This train was built to be a digimon and right now it only has one mission. I'm sure after this it will live its life as a normal digimon," said Babel.

The others nodded but no one noticed a girl eavesdropping on the situation. Alice stood in the shadow of the door listening to the conversation and was glad that the others were coming back. But she was also sad because she knew that Dobermon wasn't going to come back. She sighed and went down the hallway, leaving the adults to their work.

The digimon dodged the fireballs and they attacked soon afterwards.

"Lightning Joust!"

"Spirit Strike!"

"Thunder Clap!"

"Gargo Missiles!"

"Lightning Spear!"

"Atomic Ray!"

"Holy Espada!"

"Alforce Saber!"

"Corona Blaster!"

The attacks headed for Daemon as he tried to dodge them. Some he was able to but the other attacks did hit him. GrapLeomon decided to stay behind with the others so that if Daemon tried to attack them, he could protect them. He also felt that he wouldn't be able to help much in this battle. They kept attacking each other making the ground shake. Mako shouted out encouragements while Ai and Jeri watched the battle with awe with Ai holding Calumon, who was also watching.

"You will not win. Once I destroy you I shall destroy your pathetic world," Daemon said.

"We're not going to let you do that," said Justimon.

"You can try to destroy us but we will never give up," MegaGargomon said.

"How touching. I'll be sure to remember that when I'm loading your data," Daemon replied as his eyes narrowed. "Flame Inferno!"

The flames hit some of the digimon but the ones that dodged it immediately attacked Daemon. They kept exchanging attacks, damaging Daemon greatly but getting a lot of damage from him as well. Unfortunately when the digimon were attacking Daemon, he threw some fireballs at them and immediately attacked again, making no time for them dodge it. The digimon screamed in pain as they all fell to the floor with a lot of damage done to them. They tried to get up but some were too weak to.

"Hahahaha! You humans and your pets are nothing but weaklings. But I'll give you one last chance. Surrender and you'll be able to live as my servants," Daemon said.

Beelzemon was struggling but he stood up as straight as he could.

"Never! I swear that you will die…even if I have to do it!" Beelzemon said to him as he etched a star in front of him with his gun. "Corona Destroyer!"

Multiple blasts hit Daemon and once Beelzemon was done, he slumped his shoulders as he started to recollect his breathing. But then they heard a laugh and saw Daemon with not much damage done to him.

"No," Beelzemon whispered to himself.

"I've had enough of you. Atomic Ray!" said HiAndromon.

Daemon swiped the attack away and then threw a huge fireball at him. "Flame Inferno!"

HiAndromon screamed as the fireball engulfed him and it felt as if his body was going to tear apart. He slumped to the ground with his data fizzing in and out and then a light shone on them as they went back to their original forms.

"Kazu…Gaurdramon," said Takato.

"That's it! Daemon you're going to pay!" said Gallantmon as he charged the demon lord.

The other megas followed him and attacked furiously with all their strength. They had to destroy Daemon no matter what. As they were done, they heard him laughing again. He had a lot of damage done to him, but he hardly noticed it as he prepared his attack.

"Flame Inferno!"

The digimon all slumped to the ground, unable to move anymore. They went back to their original forms, except for Beelzemon who somehow managed to keep hold of his mega form. Henry crawled over to where his sister was and held her.

"Suzie…"

She opened her eyes and said, "Henry…is Lopmon all right?"

"She's fine. Just rest now."

Mako went over to Nash while he left behind a frightened Ai and Calumon. Veemon was sitting up as Nash tried to get up as well.

"Nash, you ok?" Mako asked.

"Yeah…never felt better," he said wearily.

"Are you ready to surrender?" Daemon asked.

"Never. We may not be in our mega forms but we won't let you beat us," said Takato.

"Foolish, naïve humans. I cannot be beaten and won't be by the likes of you," said Daemon as he held his hands in front of him. "Now we shall see you will destroy who. Evil Inferno!"

A dark mist enveloped some of the tamers and then it cleared. Some of them looked around, wondering what happened.

"What was that about?" Rika asked.

Renamon could only shrug but then they heard Veemon yelling.

"Nash! What are you doing?" he said.

Some of the tamers looked and saw Nash punch Mako. Ai screamed as Mako looked at Nash.

"Nash! Stop it!" Veemon pleaded to his tamer.

Mako got up and started to shake his friend as he said, "Nash! Nash what's gotten into you?"

Nash's eyes had a dull blue color as he said in a low voice, "Must destroy the light."

"The light? What are you saying?" Mako asked.

He was only responded by a swift kick to the stomach and a punch to the face. Mako groaned as he went into a fetal position on the stone floor. Ai tried to run to him but Mako stopped her.

"Don't…Ai. Something's wrong with Nash. He could hurt you too."

Beelzemon wanted to do something and tried to go after him. Daemon stopped him by slamming him against the wall. He groaned as he slumped against the wall.

"Beelzemon!" Mako yelled.

"Must destroy the light," said Nash.

Nash went to Mako and grabbed him by the shirt collar and held him high over his head with surprising strength. Veemon's pleas weren't heard through Nash's ears. All he could hear was someone telling him to destroy the light and Mako was that light.

'This isn't Nash. No human his size could hold me up this way. I have to find a way to stop this,' Mako thought to himself.

"Nash, please. Leave Mako alone," said Ai.

"We have to do something, but we can't hurt Nash," said Takato.

"Daemon must've put some spell on him. That last attack did no damage but Nash started to act this way after that attack," said Henry.

"Very good. I have him under my control but there is nothing you can do to stop it," said Daemon.

Mako grunted as Nash kept him held up by his shirt collar and he said, "Nash, you have to fight it. You have to fight Daemon's power over you."

Nash just looked at Mako with his dull blue eyes as he threw Mako against a wall. Mako's head started to throb as he heard screaming, which he figured was Ai. He opened his eyes as he saw Nash coming toward him. Veemon tried to stop his tamer but was thrown aside.

"Nash…please. You have to fight it," Mako said weakly.

Nash stood over him, as he was ready to throttle Mako. Mako shut his eyes waiting for the blows but then he heard whimpering. He opened them to see Nash holding his head, as he seemed to be struggling with an unseen force.

"That's it! Fight it Nash!" he said encouragingly.

Nash started to scream as the battle within him was taking place but then he finally stopped. He looked at Mako and saw that the dullness in his eyes was still there.

"Nice try human, but you won't defeat my power," said Daemon.

Mako turned to Daemon with anger in his eyes and said, "You're a coward and an idiot if you think that I'm helpless to help my friend. You think you have it all figured out but you forgot one thing."

Daemon was amused by this boy's comments and he replied, "Oh really? What was it that I forgot?"

Mako stood up, took out his D-Arc and said, "The power of friendship."

His D-Arc suddenly glowed as he pointed it at Nash, making the light engulf Nash. Nash groaned as the spell was broken and he went to his knees while holding his head.

"Nash?" Veemon asked going up to him.

"Nash. You ok?" Mako asked kneeling next to his friend.

"Yeah I think so. Mako what have I done?" he said tears welling up in his eyes.

Mako smiled and said, "Hey relax. No one got seriously hurt and besides nothing's broken. It's Daemon's fault anyway."

Nash wiped the tears away and nodded with a determined face. Beelzemon had come around and was glad that Mako was safe as well as Nash.

"Mako! Nash! You're all right," Ai said as she hugged them tightly at the same time.

"Ai…," said Nash.

"Can't…breathe," finished Mako.

She released them and said, "Oops. Sorry."

Rika went over to see if they were all right while Renamon stayed behind to protect the others. Beelzemon stood up and looked at Daemon with determined eyes. He had to destroy him before anything else happened. But Daemon had other plans.

"You may have crawled out of this one, but I won't let any of you live! Flame Inferno!"

He launched the attack at Renamon as she tried to get away. However she was still weak and dropped to the floor from her injuries. Rika looked back and fear came into her eyes.

"Renamon!" she yelled.

Renamon closed her eyes waiting for the impact but suddenly Beelzemon stepped out in front of her with his arms spread. The attack hit him and he felt the pain ripping through his body, as he was sure he would be destroyed. He fell to the ground and went back into his rookie form, damaged badly. Renamon gently picked him up and sighed in relief as she saw he was still alive.

"GrapLeomon we have to do something," said Jeri.

"I know but what can we do? Daemon's very powerful and I'm not even sure if we can do anything."

"But we have to try. What if we bioemerge?"

"Do you think it will work?" he asked with a new hope soaring through him.

"I don't know. Let's try it. Ready?" she asked holding out her D-Arc.

"Ready."

BIOEMERGE DIGIVOLUTION

"Bioemerge Activate!"

"GrapLeomon bioemerge to…SaberLeomon!"

Standing in their place was a big lion digimon with long fangs, an orange mane, yellow body with orange stripes, and gray claws.

"It worked. Now we can show Daemon what we can do," said Jeri.

"Yes. Let's go," replied GrapLeomon.

"Daemon, your days of reckoning have come to an end. It's time to pay for what you've done," said SaberLeomon.

"And you think you can stop me?" he questioned.

"Yes, because we have the true heart of a warrior," SaberLeomon replied.

"Then you shall die a warrior's death. Flame Inferno!"

SaberLeomon jumped high, dodging the flames and then attacked Daemon.

"Howling Crusher!" they said as yellow energy came from SaberLeomon's mouth and hit Daemon.

Daemon cried in pain but kept attacking SaberLeomon as well as getting attacked himself. Soon, Daemon had taken a lot of damage and he was almost defeated.

"Jeri, let's finish him off."

"Ok. Let's go."

SaberLeomon leaped at Daemon as he powered up and his claws glowed with energy.

"Twin Claw Crusher!" they said as the attack ripped through Daemon.

"No! This can't be! How is this possible! I was supposed to be the strongest."

"Now you are defeated Daemon."

Daemon squinted his eyes and thought, 'Not yet.'

His data floated in the chamber as the tamers cheered and Jeri and Leomon went back to their original forms.

"Your back to just being Leomon," Jeri said.

He looked at himself and said, "Yes, I probably will stay this way for a while."

Their friends went over to them to congratulate them and everyone was fine. Impmon was able to get up as well as the other digimon and humans.

'It's finally over. Daemon won't harm anyone anymore,' Impmon thought to himself.

As the victory went on, no one noticed Daemon's data swirling in circles, creating an orb of darkness and floating to the portal in the wall that showed West Shinjuku. Once the orb went through, the portal closed.


	15. Home Sweet Chaotic Home

**Chapter 15:  
****Home Sweet Chaotic Home**

Yamaki watched the monitors in Hypnos as everything seemed so quiet. Suddenly the alarms went off of a bioemergence.

"What's going on?" he asked his assistances.

"There's another bioemergence taking place and from the looks of it…it's very powerful," said Riley.

"How powerful?"

"Enough to destroy the entire city in a matter of hours."

Yamaki clenched his fists and thought, 'Darn it. I was afraid of this happening. Those children aren't back yet and a digimon that's very powerful is coming here. I guess we have only one choice…'

"You two keep an eye on that digimon. I'm going to alert everyone of it."

Without a response from them, he ran out of the room and down to the room where the Monster Makers were working. He ran in there making everyone turn and look at him.

"Yamaki, what is it?" Janyu asked.

"A digimon is bioemerging," he said.

"What! But…the children haven't gotten back yet."

"I know. That's why we need to act fast. I'm going to unleash an evacuation of the entire city of Tokyo to prevent any deaths from this digimon. Meanwhile, you guys are going to find a location where all the parents can meet when the children get here and we'll keep an eye on the train. Get your families to safety and I'll notify you of the bioemergence."

"You sure? What about you?" asked Janyu.

"I'll be fine. You guys just work on being safe."

He nodded and said, "Ok. Be careful."

They all exited the room taking some of their things with them. The alarms in Tokyo sounded as everyone did a quick evacuation from their homes. People were scared but the real chaos was just beginning.

"Oh no! Where is it? Where is it!"

Takato frantically dug through the hole where the portal used to be as the others stood behind him.

"It must've closed while Daemon was being destroyed," Henry said.

"But how are we going to get home?" he asked looking at Henry.

"I'm…not sure."

Suddenly the entire castle started to shake as the ceiling started to crack and break as well as the rest of the place.

"We have to get out of here! It's collapsing!" Ryo said.

They all got up and ran as fast as they could through the castle with Impmon leading the way so they wouldn't get scared and run in the wrong direction. They finally reached the doors and ran out of them away from the castle. They watched as the entire castle collapsed, leaving no trace of it ever being there.

"What triggered it to collapse like that?" Rika asked.

"I'm guessing it was Daemon's plan. While we were busy with Deathmon, he would've finished the chant and enter the portal. Once he did it would probably collapse," said Impmon.

"Leaving nothing behind and hoping that we are destroyed. If not, then he would've already destroyed our homes by the time we got back home or if we ever got back home," said Henry.

Impmon nodded and said, "Right."

"Well Daemon's gone but we still have no way of getting home," said Kazu.

Nash looked behind him and said, "Hey guys, does anyone remember any railroad tracks being here?"

They all turned and noticed the railroad tracks that looked like it went on for miles in both directions. The digimon suddenly became alert as something on the tracks came toward them.

"Is that…a train?" Takato asked.

Ryo took out his D-Arc and read the information on it.

"It says here its name is Trailmon. Vaccine Type. Ultimate Level."

Trailmon stopped in front of them and it was indeed a train. It was blue with matching cars, a yellow light hanging from its head, and red eyes.

"Hello children. I'm here to take you home," he said.

"Well all right. We get to ride a train home," Kazu said.

"At least we know the train can understand us," said Takato.

"Yeah. It'll be like the arc all over again," Guilmon added.

"And this time we won't have anyone going out to search for anyone like the **last **time," said Terriermon looking at Rika.

"Hey! That was important!" she said.

"Uhhh…guys? Argue later ok? We have to get home," said Takato motioning toward Trailmon.

Trailmon opened its doors and let the tamers onto the train. They were amazed at the inside.

"Cool! It's just like the trains back home," Kazu said.

The inside had seats that were grouped together in fours and on the sides were tables that could be brought down for eating purposes. Everyone found a seat and soon Trailmon had set off onto the tracks. Takato looked out the window as they passed the landscapes of the Digital World or what was left of them.

"You ok Takato?" Henry asked.

Takato looked at him and said, "Yeah. I just wish that I could help bring the Digital World back to normal is all."

"So do I but there's nothing we really can do. Hopefully it will heal on its own," Henry said turning his gaze toward the window.

"I wouldn't worry about it too much. Daemon's gone so no more harm can come to it. As long as another digimon doesn't try to destroy it it'll be fine," said Rika.

Kazu looked over his seat and said, "How come you're nice to them but not me?"

"Because you don't deserve it."

Terriermon got up and started to walk away as he said, "I don't know. Sounds like Rika really likes ya."

Rika growled and started to run after him as she said, "Why you little! Get back here!"

"Man, I really got to learn Terriermon the meaning of tact," said Henry.

As night came into effect, the train kept going as everyone settled down on the train. Not knowing when they would get off, they decided it would be best to rest. Takato woke up while everyone was sleeping and went into the next car to think. He stared out the window at the darkness when he heard someone coming. He turned his head to see Jeri coming towards him.

"Hi Jeri."

"Hey Takato. Couldn't sleep?" she asked standing next to him.

"No not really."

They stood next to each other for a while when Takato broke the silence.

"Hey Jeri?"

"Yeah?"

"I was…wondering. Do you…what I mean is…do you like me as more than a friend?" he asked starting to blush a bit.

She stared at him and said, "Takato? Do you remember when we were talking about that problem you had with your friend?"

"Yeah, but when I saved you from the D-Reaper…"

"It was because I was happy to see you Takato. I never…meant for it to seem like I liked you more than a friend."

"Oh I see."

"I'm sorry Takato," she said looking down.

"It's all right."

Jeri looked at him and then took out her dog puppet putting it near Takato's face.

"Ruff! But Jeri also knows that you like someone else."

Takato gave her a weird look and said, "What? I don't…like anyone else."

"Ruff! You're lying. Jeri says that you like Riiiiikaaaa. And that you two would make a cute couple."

Takato started to turn beet red as he flailed his hands and said, "I don't like Rika that way!"

"Then why are you blushing?" Jeri asked putting down her sock puppet.

"Uhhh…. Jeri. If you are saying you don't like me more as a friend because you think that I like Rika then don't do that."

Jeri shook her head and said, "No it's not that Takato. You are a great guy but I just want us to be friends. Besides I think Rika likes you too."

Takato was still blushing and said, "Well…I guess I sorta…have a thing for her."

Jeri clasped her hands together, smiled, and said, "See? I knew it. But you might want to tell Rika."

"But what if she clobbers me if she **doesn't **feel the same way about me?"

"Don't worry she won't. Rika may act tough but she really isn't. You of all people should know that one." Jeri reassured him.

"I don't know. That Ryo kid seems to like her."

"Maybe. Or maybe he's just teasing her. You know she doesn't like that."

"Yeah I guess so. Thanks Jeri."

"You're welcome."

"We better head back before anyone else wakes up."

She nodded as they headed back to their seats and slept through the rest of the trip.

Back in the Real World, Yamaki was in Hypnos watching the train head toward the gate but also watching on screen the digimon that had just bioemerged and was now destroying the city. Everyone had been evacuated safely and he had told the Monster Makers and the tamers' parents' that they should stay where they were until it was safe. The building rumbled as another attack was unleashed by the digimon.

'I hope they get back when this is over. And hopefully I'll still be here when they arrive,' he thought to himself.

He kept watch as the train kept going and the digimon kept attacking the city.

Trailmon kept going as morning started to come but it didn't help because the dark clouds still hung in the air. The tamers had woke up and had started to roam the train while waiting to get to their destination.

"How long do you think it'll take to get there?" asked Kenta.

"Trailmon's probably taking us to a portal that will bring us back home. That's the only explanation I can think of," said Ryo.

About a few more hours later, Trailmon said, "We're at the gate. I'm going to take you through now."

They decided it would be best to sit down while they were going through the gate. They looked out the window as they passed many brilliant colors, then they passed the blue part of the portal where the keyboard symbols were floating, and then a bright light shone. They all closed their eyes from the brightness and then they felt the train stop. Everyone opened their eyes to find the doors to Trailmon opened and they were somewhere in a tunnel. They got out and looked around to discover they were in a subway.

Takato looked back at Trailmon and said, "Thanks for everything."

"No problem. Well, I better get back to the Digital World. Goodbye children," Trailmon said as he started to go towards the portal.

The tamers all waved and said their goodbyes as they watched the train go back into the Digital World. They went up the stairs that led to the surface and couldn't wait to see their families again. Takato was the first one out of the station and stood in shock at what he saw. Everywhere he looked were buildings blown up and crumpled and it seemed that no life was anywhere.

"Dude, what happened?" Kazu asked.

Takato turned around to see the others looking at the debris and what happened to their city.

"This is awful," Jeri said.

Henry looked around and said, "What could have done all of this?"

As Takato stood there he thought to himself, 'Man. This happened while we were gone and we weren't here to defend it. Wait. Mom…dad…'

Jeri looked at him and said, "Takato? What's wrong?"

Tears started to fill his eyes as he said, "My parents. They could be dead. I have to find them!"

"Takato! Wait!" Guilmon said.

Takato didn't hear him. He kept running towards his parent's bakery as tears came from his eyes. All the damage that the digimon had done was everywhere and they weren't here to stop it. He finally got there and stood in front of the destroyed bakery. He stared at it as the others caught up to him.

"We can't fear the worst Takato. Perhaps they are still alive but not here," said Leomon.

"I guess so. But what if…what if they're gone?"

The tamers looked at him wanting to say something. Suddenly the digimon heard something.

"What is it Renamon?" Rika asked.

"I'm not sure. But someone's coming."

They heard footsteps and then two figures came into view. They were too far away for anyone to clearly see them but the voice Takato heard was shocking.

"Over here!" said a man's voice.

As another figure came closer Takato immediately recognized it and started to walk towards it.

"Takato!" said Mrs. Matsuki.

Takato started to cry as he ran towards her and said, "Mom!"

They embraced each other as more parents started to run up to them. The tamers went to their parents and everyone was happy to be together again. Nash went with Mako and Ai because their parents knew him.

"Nash? What are you doing here?" asked their dad.

"It's a…long story," he said.

Yamaki was also there so he allowed everyone to reunite and after a while he decided to speak up.

"Ok. We better get back to where we are all meeting at. We'll have food and beds there for the children so we better get going."

They heard Guilmon starting to sing 'Guilmon bread' and Calumon saying something about eating a dozen creampuffs. Impmon looked back at the destruction while they were starting to leave.

"I guess this battle has just begun…Daemon," he said to himself as he followed everyone else.


	16. Daemon's Comeback

Whoo! I finally got the next chapter up! I have no idea why it took this long. I guess I've been putting it off. Anyway, I hope you like the next chapter and, since I'm back on track, you might be seeing more updates. Well here it is and review it to see what you think...

* * *

**Chapter 16: Daemon's Comeback**

As the tamers were sitting in one of the bedrooms, Takato almost collapsed at what Impmon just told them.

"What! Are you sure Impmon?" Henry asked with a pale face.

Impmon nodded and said, "There's no doubt about it. Daemon was definitely behind this attack."

"But…we…destroyed Daemon. There's no way…he's still alive," Takato said.

"I know but there's no one else who could've done this," Impmon said as he narrowed his eyes. "Besides, I can feel his presence. It's weak, though, so I'm guessing he's trying to power up to defeat us."

"So what do we do?" Rika asked.

Terriermon stood up and said, "I say we find Daemon and whoop his digital hide."

"If only it were that easy," said Henry. "I'm sure he will be still tough to defeat but if we could do it once, we can do it again. There's nothing more he can really do."

"Impmon, do you know of anything else he could do?" Ryo asked.

"Other than destroy the city, no," he said.

Kazu sighed and said, "Man, just when we think he's gone for good he comes back."

They suddenly heard a knock on the door and they heard Takato's dad say, "Time for bed kids."

"Ok dad. Come on guys, let's go," said Takato.

They all crawled into the beds and almost instantly fell asleep from the rough day they've had. Of course, during the night Impmon sneaked out and went up to the rooftop. He wasn't too tired but even if he were, he wouldn't be able to sleep. Daemon was still alive and he was a bit worried. As he sat there thinking, another person was soon present.

"What are you doing out here, Impmon?" Renamon asked as she came out from the shadows.

"I could ask the same thing to you, but we both know why we're still up and about."

Renamon stood beside him and said, "We're both thinking about Daemon."

Impmon nodded as he continued to gaze at the faraway ruins of the city. They couldn't fail their mission to destroy him. If they did, then a lot more destruction would occur around the world. Impmon suddenly stood up, wanting to take the option he had in mind.

"What is it, Impmon?" she asked, not sensing any other presences.

"I've decided. I'm going to go to look for Daemon and destroy him myself."

Her eyes widened and said, "You can't. You'll be destroyed."

"Maybe, but I can't let the rest of you fight. I can keep my tamers out of it because they're young, but the rest of you would want to fight," he said. Impmon lowered his head and continued. "I can't let the rest of you risk your lives to fight him. This was my battle to begin with. Daemon wanted to destroy me so I have to face him alone."

"What about fighting with Daemon back in the Digital World? Doesn't that mean anything?"

"Something's not right. He's got something under his sleeve I know it. I have to fight him, even if it means to be destroyed."

"Why won't you let us fight?"

"I can't let you….I…I mean….let all of you get hurt. Just because we defeated him in the Digital World doesn't mean anything. He could be stronger than we thought and he could be just masking his true power."

"I know you don't want us to get hurt Impmon, but we are going to fight whether you want us to or not," said Renamon, not noticing Impmon's slip of the tongue.

"No! I can't let anyone else get hurt…" he said, almost yelling at her.

"Why Impmon? What are you afraid of?" Renamon asked.

"I already told you…" he mumbled.

Renamon shook her head and said, "No. There's more to this Impmon than what you are telling me. I can feel an essence of your feelings and I know there's something stronger than what you are telling me. Please…tell me Impmon."

Impmon's anger had risen to the highest point. She wasn't leaving him alone and he didn't want to discuss it at all with her. He just wanted to go and defeat Daemon.

He looked at her and shouted, "I just don't want to lose you, ok?"

She looked at him as her eyes widened to what he said. He lowered his head as he calmed down.

"I can't…lose you. I almost…lost you the last time. I don't want anything to happen to you."

She went down to his level and said quietly, "Impmon, you won't lose me if you believe that we can defeat Daemon together. I'm afraid of losing people too, but we can't let that fear control us."

Impmon looked into her eyes. "Renamon…"

Renamon looked into his eyes before gently pressing her lips against his. At first he was surprised, but soon gave in as they kissed on the rooftop as they wrapped their arms around each other. As they separated, they exchanged smiles knowing that what was in their hearts was true.

Impmon rested his head against her and said, "I love you."

"I love you too. And don't worry, you won't lose me."

"I hope so Renamon. I really do…"

The next morning, everyone was wondering what to do next. Some were still eating breakfast while others were trying to find a plan of action. The adults were in another room, discussing things with Yamaki that didn't interest the tamers yet.

"So, what now?" Nash asked.

"Well we know we have to find Daemon. But how we're going to do that, I don't know," said Takato.

"Do you think Daemon even knows we're here?" Rika asked.

"I'm guessing not. If he did, he would be after us, right?" Ryo asked.

"I guess so, but still…" Takato started to say.

Suddenly, a huge blast started to shake the building. Some of the people that were standing fell over from the sudden explosion. The tamers ran to the window and saw that there were some buildings destroyed.

"It's Daemon," said Impmon.

"Then let's go get him," Rika said.

Their parents, Yamaki, and the Monster Makers came out of the room they were in to see what the commotion was about. The parents that had already had this experience before had a worried look in their eyes, as they knew what their kids were thinking.

"Don't worry. We'll be back," Takato said.

Yamaki nodded and said, "Be careful."

The tamers and their partners rushed out of the building. Before Impmon left, he talked to his tamers.

"You guys stay here, ok?"

They nodded and said, "Ok."

"Henry told me and Lopmon to stay here, so we'll be here," Suzie said.

"Nash…" Veemon said, looking at his tamer.

Nash wanted to fight with the others, but he was also one of the younger ones.

"I'll stay here and help Suzie protect this place."

Impmon nodded as he joined the others outside. He digivolved to Beelzemon and saw that the others had already went to their mega levels as well.

"You guys ready?" Gallantmon asked.

"Yea! Let's go get him!" Terriermon said.

Everyone took off towards the destruction and chaos Daemon was bringing. As soon as they got there, they saw Daemon gleefully destroying everything in his path. Once he sensed the presence of other digimon, he turned to look at them.

"So, you managed to come back to the Real World. No matter. I have a second chance to destroy you," he said.

"Well you won't destroy us. We've defeated you once and we'll do it again, Daemon," Gallantmon boldly said.

"You seem confident. Let's see you confident you really are! Flame Inferno!"

The huge fireball was sent at them but they knew what to expect now. They dodged the flame ball with little effort.

"It seems you're a little slow, Daemon. Now it's our turn! Justice Burst!" said Justimon as blue energy blasts of electricity shot from his hand.

"Lightning Joust!"

"Amthest Wind!" said Sakuyamon.

"Atomic Ray!"

"Holy Espada!"

"Howling Crusher!"

"Mega Barrage!"

"Corona Blaster!"

The attacks hit Daemon full force as he slammed into a building. Daemon was on his knees as the dust started to settle. He looked badly damaged, but to everyone's surprise he started to laugh. At first it was low, barely audible, but it soon became louder.

"What's so funny, Daemon?" Gallantmon asked.

He stopped laughing and looked at them with a glint in his eye.

"You think you've won haven't you? You think that you can defeat me. I'm laughing because it's funny how confident you can be and think that you're playing the right cards."

"What are you saying, Daemon?" MegaGargomon asked.

"I'm saying that this battle is far from over," he said standing up. "I'm saying…that your fates have been set!"

Daemon started to laugh again as the earth rumbled beneath them and a black orb of energy surrounded him. Beelzemon started to feel that something bad was about to happen.

"What's he doing?" Sakuyamon asked.

"I'm not sure," SaberLeomon said.

"Be ready for anything, guys," Gallantmon told them.

Daemon's body was completely covered by the orb of energy and then he suddenly swiped it away with his hands. Once it was gone, it revealed a giant form of Daemon. This new form had on black pants with chains, his chest had a body plate on it with an eye in the center, he had a human looking face with horns that went to the back of his head and black hair. To complete this appearance, he had huge wings that were spread out. The digimon all stared at this new form of Daemon, shocked.

"Did he just…mode change?" Takato asked.

Daemon looked down at them and said, "Unlike you weaklings, I didn't mode change. This is my new digivolved form."

"He digivolved!" Henry said with shock.

"But he was a mega digimon to begin with," Rika said.

"Yes that's true. But I discovered a new power that helped me digivolve to an even higher level. You may call me still call me Daemon but my digivolution name is…Daemon Super Mega!"

"Oh man! This isn't good," HiAndromon said.

"Now feel my wrath. Demonic Ripper Beam!" he said as a huge beam of energy shot out from the eye on his chest.

The digimon were hit with the attack as they all de-digivolved back into their rookie forms. Daemon looked at the unconscious forms of the tamers and their partners.

"Now the real fun begins," he said with a sneer.

He then swirled a dark energy ball around them, putting them in their temporary cell. As he held the ball containing the tamers, he spread his gigantic wings and flew into the air to his headquarters.

"Soon, this world shall be mine. With the tamers' in my grasp, nothing else can stop me!"

He laughed as he disappeared into the darkness with Earth's only hope for survival that was now in his grasp.


	17. Daemon's Lair

**Chapter 17: Daemon's Lair**

Takato groaned as he started to come back into consciousness. He opened his eyes and sat up to find him in a dim lighted room with stonewalls and fire torches on the sidewalls. He then heard someone as he got to his feet and out of the shadows appeared Rika.

"Rika! Where's everyone else at?" Takato asked.

"I don't know. I can't get Renamon's signal in this place," Rika responded.

Takato pulled out his D-Arc but the compass couldn't find Guilmon's signal.

"Mine doesn't work either. How will we find them?"

"I guess just keep walking down these corridors. We'll find them soon enough."

Takato nodded as they headed down the dim hallway, not knowing what could come next or what Daemon had in store for them.

"Aaaahhhh!"

Kazu and Kenta both screamed as they hit each other's backs while backing up. It was dark and they couldn't see very well, so bumping into each other was a small scare.

"Man, Kenta you scared me," Kazu said holding his chest.

"So did you," Kenta said.

"You guys ok?" Patamon asked as he flew over to the two of them.

"Yea we're fine. Where's Gaurdromon?" Kazu asked him.

"Right here," he said as he came over to them.

Kazu looked around a bit and said, "Where are we?"

"We're not sure. We think that Daemon took us here," Patamon answered.

"Shouldn't we look for the others?" Kenta asked.

"Yea we better. Come on, let's go."

They walked down the one-way hallway being careful not to bump into anything from the darkness that surrounded them. As they walked, they suddenly heard voices up ahead.

"You hear that?" Kazu asked.

"Let's go check it out," Gaurdramon suggested.

They nodded as they headed down the hallway ready for anything.

"Would…you….get off of…my ear!" Terriermon struggled to say as he tried to pull his long ear from underneath Guilmon.

"Ooops. Sorry," Guilmon said, noticing what he was sitting on.

As Terriermon pulled on his ear, Guilmon got up, which flung Terriermon backwards from the weight being released. As he got up again, he looked around trying to figure out where they were. Guilmon sniffed the air and ground, trying to find a scent of anyone. He suddenly perked up as he heard, and sniffed, something headed their way.

"Terriermon…someone's coming."

"Who?" he asked.

He didn't have to wait long for his answer as Kazu, Kenta, Patamon, and Gaurdramon headed toward them from down the hallway.

"Hey Guilmon! Terriermon!" Kazu yelled and waved.

"Hey Kazu," Guilmon greeted.

"Have you guys seen anyone else around?" Terriermon asked.

"Nope. Even Daemon isn't around and he brought us here. You would think he'd put us in cells or something," Kazu said.

"Well we found a couple of our friends. Let's keep looking for the others," Kenta said.

Everyone agreed as the small party headed down the rest of the dark hallway, keeping their eyes peeled for any sense of danger.

Takato and Rika headed down the hallway, still having no idea where they were going. At least they had some source of light to see where they were going but they still weren't sure where this hallway was leading them. Takato was slightly worried about Guilmon and was hoping he was with one of the others. He then started thinking about some things.

"Don't you think it's odd that Daemon didn't put us in cells or some sort of imprisonment?" Rika said. "I mean…what's he planning? He's letting us roam free in this…wherever we are."

Takato nodded and said, "Yea. It is weird but what if there are traps in here for us to fall into? Then it would be understandable."

"But we've been walking through this stupid hallway for a while and it's leading us nowhere. If there were another hallway, I would've taken it by now but no. We have to walk down the same hallway that seems to have no end."

"Yea, but what if it leads us to the others?"

"I guess you're right…"

Renamon kept walking as she figured this hallway was leading her nowhere. She didn't have anyone else with her but now she silently wished she did. At least it wouldn't be so…quiet. With her night vision, Renamon could see fine in this very dim lighted hallway. Every time she walked, it was almost as if it echoed along the walls, which unnerved her a bit, but she would never make it noticeable. She wondered if Rika and the others were ok but she was confident they were. If nothing happened to her, then nothing would happen to the others…right?

Ryo, Monodramon, Jeri, and Leomon kept walking as if this hallway had no ending. Every small noise that they would accidentally make would set them all off. They felt as if something was following them, but every time they looked where they thought it was, nothing was there. It also seemed like a single spot of light were following them wherever they went because in front of them was darkness and behind them was darkness.

"This is…kinda spooky," Jeri admitted.

"Well this is Daemon's lair, I assume. So it's no surprise that he wants to unnerve us. We just can't give in," Ryo said.

Jeri nodded and Leomon said, "Besides we're here to protect each other so there shouldn't be no need for worry."

"You're right. I guess this place just sends shivers up my spine a bit," Jeri said.

"Me too and I'm supposed to be fearless," Monodramon said.

"More like a fighting machine," Ryo mumbled.

"I heard that," Monodramon growled.

They suddenly heard someone approaching, as they got ready to face whatever was coming out of the darkness.

"They've been gone too long. Someone needs to go look for them," Mr. Shiota said.

It had been almost a week since the older tamers went out to battle with Daemon and not returning was making their parents worried. All the parents were in a conference room with Mr. Yamaki and the Monster Makers. Listening in were the ones left behind that was told to stay behind.

"Look there's nothing we can do. I know they're just children but they're strong. We just have to believe in them," Mr. Yamaki said.

"I hope you're right. I would hate to lose anyone," Mr. Wong said.

The ones listening in decided there was nothing more to hear as they went back to one of their rooms. They all sat on the floor thinking of what they should do.

"So…what's the plan?" Nash asked.

"Not sure. They told us to stay here, but they've been gone a long time," Mako said.

"I know. I'm getting worried," Suzie said.

"Don't worry, Suzie. I'm sure they're all right," Lopmon told her tamer.

"Yea. They're strong," Calumon happily said.

"Still…" Mako said but suddenly stopped.

He looked toward the door and started to listen for any signs of life. He told the others to be quiet as he crept towards the door, trying not to scare away the being outside. Mako grabbed the door handle and suddenly flung it open, making the boy listening in fall to the ground. Mako recognized the boy immediately.

"Masahiko? What're you doing here?" he asked.

Masahiko got up and said, "My parents came here worried about Jeri and I saw you guys come in here. I want to know what you're doing."

Mako closed the door and allowed Masahiko to sit with them. Calumon perched onto his head, knowing he wouldn't mind.

"Ok guys. Here it is. We can trace Impmon's signal to wherever they went. We follow it and rescue them," Mako stated.

"Sounds good to me," Nash said.

"I'm all for it," Veemon said.

"Sure. After all, Impmon relies on both of us," Ai said.

"I know I try not to disobey Henry or my parents but I want to help," Suzie said as Lopmon nodded.

"I'm coming too," Calumon said, landing in the center of the group.

Masahiko stood up and said, "I want to come too. I know…I'm not a tamer but Jeri's my sister. I want to help."

"Fine with me," Mako said. "Ok gang. We leave tonight while everyone's sleeping and I'll get a note explaining what we're doing. Although they may not want us to do it, we're still tamers and we have a responsibility as well."

"Yea. Operation Tamer Rescue is underway," Nash said.

"Sure Nash…sure," Ai said, sighing.

"All right then. Let's get ready for tonight…" Mako said.

Takato and Rika were still walking and Rika was getting fed up with this 'never-ending hallway' bit. Takato decided to start a conversation.

"So…ummm…Rika…"

"What?" she asked, looking at him.

"Well…I was…wondering. How do you…I don't know…think of me?"

"How do I think of you?"

Takato nodded and thought, 'Yea. Just go along with that.'

"Well…I guess you're ok for a goggle head and you can sometimes perk up a bad situation."

"Oh. Well I was thinking more on the lines of…our friendship."

"Why? We're good friends, right?"

"Uhh…yea."

Rika gave him a weird look and then started looking towards the hallway again.

'Great. You blew it Takato. Simply…' he thought.

"Takato?"

"Yea?"

"I was wondering. Do you like me as…a friend?"

"Well of course Rika. We are friends."

"I know. But do you…oh I don't know. Really like someone?"

"Like who?"

"Hmmm…maybe Jeri."

Takato hung his head and said, "No. She's not interested. I already tried."  
"But you like me as a friend?"

"Yeeaaa," Takato said, realizing Rika was changing subjects quickly.

"Do you…feel something for me?"

Takato suddenly turned bright red and said, "Well…I…uhhh…"

Rika smiled and said, "Well?"

"Ok…maybe a little," he quietly said.

She smiled and said, "Well that's good."

Takato stopped blushing and said, "It is?"

"Yea. Because then I wouldn't be able to do this."

She suddenly leaned over and kissed him softly on the cheek, which made Takato start blushing like mad. When she stopped, she giggled softly at his face features and the shocked expression on his face.

"So…you really like me?" she asked.

"Yea. I do. But I didn't think you did."

"At first I didn't. But then I saw you weren't like all the other goggle heads and decided to give you a try."

"Gee. Thanks," he said.

She smiled and he returned it as they continued down the hallway. Suddenly, they saw an opening and started to head for it.

"Come out, whoever you are!" Leomon boldly said.

The digimon stood at guard as the figure emerged from the shadows.

"It's all right. It's just me," Renamon said.

They all relaxed as they saw it was only Renamon and no one else. They started wondering where the others were in this crazy place.

"Hey. There's an end to the hallway up ahead," Monodramon said.

They all looked and, sure enough, there was actually an ending. They all headed for it, glad to finally get out of the hallway.

"It's this way."

"Are you sure? I thought it was pointing that way."

"That's because you're holding it upside-down."

Mako and Ai kept trying to figure out the compass on their D-Arc. Finally, they figured it out and started to follow the signal. At first they started to run, but after they saw how far away it was, they started walking. Soon they were walking toward the destroyed city as they walked over debris.

"Man, this is spooky. So quiet," Nash said.

"If it makes you feel better, I'll hold your hand," Ai said sarcastically.

"Really?" he asked, perking up.

"No."

"Don't worry Nash. I'll hold your hand," Veemon said.

"I don't want you. I want Ai."

"What's the difference?"

"Guys quiet. We're almost there," Mako said.

Suddenly they came to a huge building that seemed to have been built out of the rubble of the city.

"Looks almost like a…castle," Masahiko said.

"No use waiting out here. Let's go get them," Mako said.

"Yea!" everyone said.

They walked into the place; not knowing what dangers lay ahead for the young tamers.


	18. Lights of Darkness

Well, here's the 18th chapter. I'm getting a lot of new ideas as I go along and please bear with me on the updating. I've been putting it in overload for school so I'm trying to keep up my updating at the same time. Anyway hope you like this chapter and please (I beg of you) read and review my new chapters so I know how they are. Until next time...

* * *

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 18: Lights of Darkness**

Takato and Rika headed toward the opening in at the end of the hallway, prepared for whatever was going to happen. As soon as they went through the opening, they were in another room.

"This looks…familiar," Takato said.

"Yeah it does," Rika agreed.

They looked around and saw many corridors leading into different hallways until they heard someone. Trying to figure out where it was coming from, they looked in all directions of the dim lighted room. A hand suddenly landed on Takato's shoulder.

"Aaahhhh!" Takato said, suddenly turning around.

"Man you're jumpy, Takato. It's just me."

"Henry?" Takato said as he tried to see him.

Henry came closer to the two of them and said, "Yeah, it's me."

"Where did you come from?" asked Rika.

Henry pointed to a hallway to their right and said, "From there. It was weird. Have you seen any of the others around?"

Takato shook his head and said, "No. Rika and I ended up in the same hallway and we haven't seen any of the others."

"Hey chumley!" said a familiar voice.

"Huh? Kazu?" Takato asked.

Kazu, Kenta, Guilmon, and Terriermon came out of the hallway in front of them and joined the small group.

"Guilmon!" Takato said, happy to see his friend.

"Hey Henry!" Terriermon said jumping onto Henry's head.

"Nice to see you too, Terriermon," he said slightly annoyed.

Rika was disappointed that Renamon wasn't with them and she silently hoped her partner was all right. The others also started wondering what happened to the rest of their comrades.

Meanwhile, a small group of young tamers aimlessly walked through the hallway that they had found themselves in.

"Where do we go?" Suzie asked.

"I'm…not sure. I can't get Impmon's signal in this place," Mako said.

"The best thing to do right now is to keep going down this hallway. There seems no other way out," Lopmon said.

The others agreed as they kept going down the hallway. Soon, they came to the end of the hallway, which was a dead end.

"Man! We traveled all this way just to get dead-ended?" Nash asked, slightly peeved.

"Guess we'll have to go back," Ai said.

Before any of them could respond, the floor disappeared beneath them as they fell through a black void. As soon as their shouts and screams couldn't be heard anymore, the floor closed up again, leaving no trace of anyone ever being there.

As the tamers wondered what to do next, the digimon suddenly sensed something. Terriermon, Gaurdromon, and Patamon suddenly became alert as Guilmon sniffed the air.

"What is it, boy?" Takato asked.

Before he could respond, Ryo, Monodramon, Jeri, Leomon, and Renamon came from the hallway to their left.

"Hey guys!" Jeri said cheerfully.

"Hey! Nice to see you," Takato greeted.

Ryo went up to Rika and said, "Hey wildcat. Did ya miss me?"

"Ryo, you are the last person I would miss," she said annoyed.

"Sheesh Rika. You can be harsh."

Takato watched the two and wasn't jealous or mad that Ryo was talking to Rika. He knew that Rika hated Ryo's guts and, if Ryo **did **have a thing for her, it was too late now. Besides, he trusted Rika. He did notice that the room was kind of dark and that there were torches unlit.

"Hey Guilmon. Could you light some of the torches with your fireballs? It'd be a lot easier to see," he said to his partner.

"Ok Takato!" he said in his childish voice. He pointed at the different torches as he said, "Pyro Sphere!"

He went around the room and lit the different torches. Soon, the whole room was lit and the tamers immediately recognized the place.

"It's the same chamber that was in Daemon's castle," Henry said.

A lot of the things were the same but there were some things missing. The different hallways were still there but it was limited down to only six hallways. The skylight was also missing but in the center was still the eye symbol with stars around it.

"So what know?" Kenta asked.

As they tried to figure out what to do next, Renamon started to look around, as if looking for something. Rika noticed her friend's behavior.

"What is it, Renamon?"

"Impmon's not here," she simply said.

"You're right. I was with Takato and I didn't see him." She turned to the others and said, "Did anyone see Impmon?"

"We didn't. I was Kenta, Kazu, Guilmon, and Terriermon and we saw no trace of Impmon," Patamon said.

"Yeah, neither did we. Jeri, Leomon, Monodramon, Renamon, and I were the only ones in that hallway," Ryo said.

"I didn't see any trace of him, even though it would've been nice to have some company," Henry said.

"Great. So we have one missing. Now what?" Terriermon said.

They thought for a moment and then Takato said, "Maybe one of these hallways leads to Daemon. Maybe Impmon found Daemon."

"Or maybe Daemon found him. Either way, we'd probably find both of them," Leomon said.

"Ok…so what do we do?" Takato asked.

"Maybe one of these hallways leads to Daemon," Henry suggested. "Since we each came through a hallway that would narrow it down."

"All right then. Then that would make…" Kenta said as he narrowed them down. "Two hallways left."

They looked and saw that they were right next to each other in the side of the room.

"Which one?" Rika asked.

Henry pointed to the one on the left and said, "After I got out of the hallway I was in, I went down that one to see where it led to, but it was just a dead end."

"All right then. Then that's the one to take," Takato said, pointing to the right one.

Instead of just walking down it, they all started racing down the hallway, knowing that it was safer that they had their partners with them and that this hallway shed more light than the others.

Daemon chuckled as he watched the monitor screens showing the tamers running down the hallway that led to his chamber. This was perfect for him, as his plan was going the way he wanted it to.

"Now then, isn't that a charming sight? Your friends, as you call them, are coming to save you," he said, turning behind him.

Behind Daemon, his arms and legs chained to a wall, was a beat up Impmon. He glared at Daemon and growled a little to show his anger.

"Why don't you just leave them alone, Daemon? Go ahead and destroy me. I don't care," Impmon said.

"It doesn't matter whether I destroy you or not, Impmon. Those humans and their partners are one of the obstacles in my way. I want to have some fun with them and I want you to witness their defeat," he told him, turning towards the monitors again.

Impmon chuckled and said, "You think it's that easy, don't you?"

Daemon turned and looked at him as Impmon smirked and continued.

"I've fought them. I know how strong they are. Just when the odds are against them, the tables will suddenly turn to them. No matter what you do, they'll always win so don't underestimate them because their just humans."

"I will not be afraid of some human, nor will I ever surrender to one."

"Of course you wouldn't. When I became Beelzemon again, I thought, 'They'll never destroy me. I'm stronger than they will ever become.' But I was wrong. Daemon, both you and I are two of the seven demon lords. We're probably the two strongest, but don't underestimate them. They will win because darkness always falls to the light."

Daemon narrowed his eyes at Impmon and said, "Your words seem wise, but they mean nothing to me. I will win and it will be easy." He turned to a digimon in the shadows. "Go and destroy them. They will fall because of their so-called strengths."

The digimon bowed and then left the room quietly. Impmon looked after the digimon and then at Daemon again.

"If you harm any of them, I will destroy you Daemon," he said threatening Daemon.

"I don't think you're in any position to make threats," he said as he turned towards the monitors again.

Ai sat up and rubbed her head. "Ouch. That hurt."

"Is everyone ok?" Nash asked.

"Yeah I think so. Where are we?" Mako asked looking around.

"It's too dark to see," Veemon said.

"You wanna digivolve so we can see?" Nash asked his partner.

"Sure. Go ahead."

Nash took out a card and read it the best he could to see if it was the right one. Guessing that it was, he slashed it through his D-Arc.

"Digi-Modify! Digivolution Activate!"

DIGIVOLUTION

"Veemon digivolve to…Flamedramon!"

"Fire Rocket!" he said as he lit the unlighted torches in the chamber.

"That's better. Now we can see," Masahiko said.

They looked around to find themselves in a huge chamber with a very high ceiling dripping with some sort of liquid. In front of them was another hallway and it seemed the only way out.

"Do you think we should go that way?" Suzie asked.

"Seeing that it's the only way out of here, yea. Let's go," Mako said.

They went into the hallway and it lighted up as Flamedramon lit each torch that he saw on his way. Instead of a low ceiling like the other hallways, this one had a high ceiling and soon tall picture windows were seen with biblical pictures on them.

"It's almost like a cathedral," Ai said, admiring the artwork.

Soon, Flamedramon didn't have to light any more torches, as there was an unknown light source in the hallway now. They soon came to an entrance and entered this new room. Everyone gasped at the beautiful room. The walls were shimmering as huge biblical picture windows lined the walls and rows of seats were seen. In front of the room was a statue that looked like an angel. Ai and Suzie went up to it with the others following, gazing at the stone statue.

"It looks so sad," Ai said.

Mako looked around the room and saw that it was similar to a cathedral. He looked at the angel statue and saw that its facial expression showed sadness as its wings were lowered and it held a cross in its hands with its hair flowing downward. It also wore a robe that covered the body except for some parts of the legs, stomach, and arms. Suddenly Flamedramon heard something. Nash saw that his partner became alert.

"What is it Flamedramon?" he asked.

"We're not alone," he whispered.

Everyone looked around and then Masahiko saw something go behind the statue. He looked at it, as he was certain someone was behind the angel statue.

"Come out, whoever you are!" he said to the being behind the statue.

Everyone stayed alert as it came out from behind the statue.

The tamers continued down the hallway as they hoped they didn't run into any trouble along the way. No one saw any entrances to another room on the way there, so they just kept going, hoping to get there soon. Suddenly, all the torches on the wall burnt out from an unseeing force. They stopped, knowing they couldn't go any further since none of them could see in this darkness. Before they could do anything, they heard someone coming down the hallway. The digimon went into fighting stances; ready for anything that might come at them. As it came closer, they suddenly saw it snap its fingers to produce a fireball.

"Relax. It's just me."

The voice sounded like Impmon's, but it was a little darker sounding. The tamers didn't notice as the fireball exposed a white impish looking face.

"Impmon! You scared us," said Takato. "Well at least you're all right."

He smiled and said, "Nice to see you too."

The group failed to notice the red eye color as he looked at them. He then turned around and started heading down the hallway.

"Come on. I found where Daemon is. Let's go and destroy him for good."

The others agreed as they continued down the hallway with Impmon leading the way. It started to get colder the deeper they went down the hallway.

"Daemon must be close by. It's starting to get colder," said Rika.

"Yes, he is near," said Impmon.

Renamon looked at him or tried to in the darkness. She could hardly see him but she figured that it was because it was so dark. As they kept walking, the air started to get chillier and they also noticed no torches were aligned along the walls so Impmon's tiny flame was the only source of light. Leomon suddenly sensed something run behind them.

"What is it, Leomon?" Jeri asked.

Everyone stopped as he said, "Someone's here."

"I didn't sense anything. Let's continue," Impmon said.

They kept walking, Leomon certain that he sensed something nearby. The other digimon kept their senses alert so if someone sensed something again, they would be able to sense it too. Then they all felt something run past them at high speed as the digimon became ready for a fight.

"Now that I definitely felt," Terriermon said.

Impmon looked at them, with the flame only exposing his white face, and said, "It's nothing. We should keep going."

"Are you nuts? Something else is here with us and we don't know what," Takato said.

"What's gotten into you, Impmon?" Renamon asked him.

Impmon smiled and said, "Nothing."

"You're hiding something from us. You don't normally act like this," Rika said.

He kept smiling as he said, "You're right. Let's just say….your destruction is in my hands."

Before they could respond, Impmon suddenly crushed the flame in his hand leaving everything in darkness.


	19. Symbols and Mirrors

**Chapter 19: Symbols and Mirrors**

"Come out whoever you are!" Masahiko shouted as he saw someone go behind the angel statue.

Everyone became alert as it came out from behind the statue. A girl with light blonde hair and pale blue eyes appeared, wearing a black dress with crosses on the skirt. They relaxed a bit when they saw it was a human girl.

"Who are you?" Suzie asked.

"I'm Alice. Why are you here?" she asked.

"We're here to find our friends. Why are you here and where's your partner?" Nash asked.

Alice smiled and said, "I'm not a tamer. And for why I'm here…I'm not sure of that one. I was with my grandfather when I heard something calling me. I followed it…and it lead me here."

"Well you shouldn't stay here by yourself. This is Daemon's place and it's not safe. Come with us and we'll protect you," Mako said.

Alice looked at them for a moment and then said, "No, I'll stay here. You go on ahead."

"But…Alice…" Ai started to say.

"No. I know how to get out and I promise I'll go soon. You should find your friends, that's more important." She pointed to a doorway on the side of the wall. "Go through there and it will lead you to your friends sooner or later. It's the only hallway that will lead you to them."

Mako thought for a second, then nodded and said, "Ok, let's go."

"But…Mako…" Ai protested.

"Listen Ai…Alice is right. Finding our friends is more important right now and besides…I'm sure she'll be fine. She got in here ok and she can probably get out ok. Let's just go," Mako said.

Ai finally gave in and followed the others out into the hallway of the door. Alice watched them go as she looked at the statue again.

"Good luck…" she whispered as she silently prayed for their safety.

The tamers were left in darkness as they tried to figure out where Impmon was. They heard nothing move as they tried to see.

"Why are you doing this Impmon?" Takato yelled out in the darkness.

They heard him chuckle and said, "Why? Well now that's an easy answer. It's kinda the same reason I went against you the last time. Daemon offered me a deal…and I couldn't resist."

Takato started to get mad as he said, "What kind of deal?"

"Remember when I said that Daemon took away my original rookie power?"

"Yea."

"He said he would give it back to me if I did one thing…and that was to destroy you. It hurt to discover that I had to destroy you but if it meant getting my old power back then I knew it was worth it. I'm now as strong as I used to be, perhaps stronger. But we'll see after I test it out on you."

He started to chuckle again as they couldn't believe he was doing this. They thought that he had changed for the better but it seemed he was just toying with them. Renamon didn't know what to think. She tried to get an idea of what he was feeling but she then discovered that she couldn't. Something was wrong. She could always know what his deep feelings were, even when he was Beelzemon the first time he attacked them. Then she realized it. This wasn't Impmon. Whoever this was, he was playing the part of him and she knew the real Impmon could be hurt somewhere…or worse. She tried not to think of such things as she confronted him.

"Who are you?" she demanded.

"I'm Impmon."

"No you're not. I can tell by the way you talk. You're not him."

The others weren't sure of it, but it sounded like Renamon was pretty confident in her suspicions. 'Impmon' paused for a minute, unsure of what to say.

"I was hoping to take you out nicely. But I see he was right. You are smart," he said.

"Who was right?" Rika asked.

"Your Impmon friend. But don't worry. You won't be seeing him after we're done with you."

Before they could respond, an unknown light source filled the hallway with light. They had to suddenly shield their eyes from the sudden brightness but once their eyes adjusted, they saw who was deceiving them. In front of them stood an Impmon except he was black with red eyes and wore a yellow bandanna and gloves. He smiled at them as they stared. Takato scanned this new digimon.

"Black Impmon. Virus Type. Rookie Level. His attacks are Demonic Flame and Summon."

"Wait a minute. Impmon's already a virus type, so why does he have a dark look-alike digimon?" Rika asked.

Black Impmon smiled and said, "It's because of you really. You see a virus type usually doesn't come over to the side of good. Data and vaccine types have a dark digimon because they're supposed to be good. But since that Impmon is good, even though he's a virus, I was born…. and Daemon helped a bit."

"Where's Impmon?" Jeri asked.

"He's with Daemon, but you shouldn't need to worry about that right now. You'll be dealing with me."

"Ha! We outnumber you," said Kazu triumphantly.

Black Impmon smiled and said, "Doesn't mean anything. I am strong enough to take all of you on. Besides I'm not interested in the weaker forces of the group."

"Hey! Who you calling weak?" Kazu asked ticked.

"Yea!" said Kenta, Jeri, and Ryo.

Black Impmon shrugged and then said, "Summon Ice!" as blasts of ice hit Kazu, Jeri, Kenta, Ryo, and their partners.

Before any of them realized it, the eight of them were frozen in ice.

"Kazu! Jeri! Kenta! Ryo!" Takato yelled as he went up to the blocks of ice.

"Let them out now!" Henry said to Black Impmon.

"Here's the deal. You battle a few select opponents and if you win and defeat me at the end, then your friends will be free from my ice prison. If you fail…well I'll just break the ice and they will be gone forever," he said grinning evilly.

Takato and the others knew they had no choice. "Fine. We'll accept your challenge," he said.

"Good."

The floor beneath each tamer and partner suddenly opened up, making them fall into the darkness below. As soon as they were in the floor hole, the holes closed up, leaving their friends fates in the hands of Black Impmon.

Meanwhile, the younger group of tamers was traveling through the hallway that lead the way out of the room they were just in. They kept going and finally came into a center chamber of the hallways that the previous group was in.

"What now?" Suzie asked.

They looked around and chose the hallway that the tamers had used. As they walked down it, another hallway appeared, one that wasn't there before.

"Should we go down there?" Nash asked.

"Sure. Let's go," said Veemon.

They walked down the new hallway and once they entered it, the opening to the hallway closed behind them. None of them noticed this as they kept going and soon came to a dead end hallway with a series of doors. Each door had a weird symbol on it as they looked around.

"Which one do you think we should take?" Lopmon asked.

"Not sure. These doors are pretty weird. Let's try one and find out what's behind it. I'm sure it won't be that bad," Mako said.

"Sure. Not as bad as what's been happening," Nash said.

They looked at all seven doors with the symbols on them.

"Let's go in here," Ai said pointing to a door with a pyramid with an eye symbol on it.

"Fine. Let's go," Mako said.

They opened the door and, before they even stepped in, a bright light surrounded them, sucking them into the doorway. The light faded and the door shut, leaving no one there.

Takato and Guilmon yelled as they landed on hard stone floor. They got up, rubbing their sore spots they had gotten from falling.

"Man, can't they just tell us where to go instead of dropping us from high levels?" Takato asked aloud.

"Yeah. Otherwise, my butt wouldn't be all sore," Guilmon commeted.

"Weird place…"

All around them were tall mirrors that reflected off of the tamer and partner. Takato looked around and saw no way out. He went up to one of the mirrors and looked into it, seeing only his reflection. Suddenly, two black-clawed hands appeared and grabbed Takato's legs.

"Aaaaahhh! Guilmon! Help!" Takato yelled as he was pulled into the mirror.

"Takato! Hang on!" he said as he grabbed his friend's hands and tried to prevent the hands pulling him in.

Takato grimaced in pain as he felt his body being torn two ways. The two hands suddenly gave a hard pull as both Takato and Guilmon were pulled into the mirror.


	20. New Worlds and Twin Opponents

(sighs) Finally! Sorry about the absence. For one I had writer's block and the other thing was school work. But now school is out for the summer (cheers) and now I really have no reason to not update. The only thing would be is from writer's block but that hopefully won't happen **again. **Anyway, here's the new chapter and I hope you like it. (I really do.)

**Chapter 20:****  
****New Worlds and Twin Opponents**

Mako and the others closed their eyes as a huge flash of light surrounded them. They felt themselves being pulled into the doorway and sending them somewhere. The light subsided as they felt their feet being planted on firm ground. When they opened their eyes, they were in a city of some sort.

"Where are we?" Masahiko asked.

"Not sure," Ai said. "We must be in a…different world or something."

They looked around and then Calumon's ears perked up as he heard something. What he heard were loud cheering and shouting.

"There's a lot of noise…coming from over there," Calumon said as he pointed to a stadium.

They rushed over to the stadium and managed to get in. They looked in the center of the stadium and saw two people standing on high platforms over what looked like a game board. On the right side was a boy with red and yellow hair who wore a blue suit. On the other end was a blonde haired kid with a red shirt and khakis on.

"Looks like some sort of…card game," Nash said.

The boy on the right side laid down a card and said, "I summon the Dark Magician!"

Before anyone realized it, a human figure in purple armor and a staff appeared upon the field. He played a few more cards, which added some other monsters, and then it was the other guy's turn. They watched as the monsters fought and succeeded or were destroyed.

"This is neat," Suzie said.

As they kept watching, Veemon suddenly perked his ears up as he heard something.

"What is it, Veemon?" Nash asked.

"I'm not sure. I think it's a…"

Before he could finish, a huge digimon dragon roared and attacked the center of the stadium. Everyone was shocked and then started to panic as they saw it was no monster from their world. Nash and the others got out of the way as they watched the digimon come back for another attack. Nash held up his silver and light blue trimmed D-Arc to scan the digimon.

"Magnadramon. Vaccine Type. Mega Level. Her attacks are Dragon Tornado and Heaven's Claw."

"We have to stop it before it hurts anyone else," Suzie said.

"Only you and Nash can do anything. The rest of us are helpless," Masahiko told her.

"Well then let's get to work," Veemon eagerly said.

Nash and Suzie each slid a card through their D-Arcs.

"Digi-Modify! Matrix Digivolution Activate!"

"Lopmon matrix digivolve to…Antylamon!"

"Veemon matrix digivolve to…AeroVeedramon!"

The group headed toward Magnadramon, who was currently attacking and destroying some of the stadium. She was about to give the area a full blast, which would kill the people still in the stadium, but the tamers got to her first.

"Leave them alone!" Antylamon said. "Bunny Blades!"

"V-Wing Blade!" AeroVeedramon said.

Both attacks hit their opponent but not much damage was done to her. Smirking, Magnadramon started to spin around in a circle faster and faster until she was enveloped into a pink tornado. It spun rapidly towards the two digimon as they got sucked into the whirlwind.

"Dragon Tornado!" Magnadramon said triumphantly as the two digimon got a lot of damage done to them inside of the tornado.

After the tornado winds ceased, the two ultimates were on the ground with a lot of damage done to them. Mako and Ai wanted to help, but without Impmon they weren't much help. Masahiko wasn't a tamer and silently wished he was right now. Calumon was worried for his friends but he was no longer the catalyst and, even as a normal digimon, he had no attacks.

"Suzie. Maybe we should go to mega," Nash suggested.

She nodded and said, "Yeah. Let's do it."

"All right then! AeroVeedramon!"

"Antylamon!"

BIOEMERGE DIGIVOLUTION

"Lopmon bioemerge to…Cherubimon!"

"Veemon bioemerge to…AlforceVeedramon Zero!"

The two bioemerged digimon went full force at Magnadramon. She saw them coming and tried to attack the two.

"Heaven's Claw!"

Hundreds of pillars of light from above came crashing down upon the two. They dodged some of the lights but were hit with some of them as well. After the attacks ceased, they powered up their own attacks.

"Shining V-Force!" An orb of blue energy in a V-shape hit Magnadramon square in the chest.

"Lightning Spear!" Spears of lighting also hit Magnadramon before she had a chance to recover.

Magnadramon fell to the ground and looked at them with her eyes before exploding into data. Cherubimon and AlforceVeedramon Zero went back to their rookie forms as they all watched the data flow upward.

"That was easy!" Nash said confidently.

"Don't you think that was almost too easy?" Suzie wondered.

"Yeah. It wasn't a very powerful digimon…even for a mega," Lopmon said.

Nash looked at them and said, "Awww. Come on! So it was a weak mega digimon. The important thing is that we defeated it."

"I guess you're right," Suzie said.

A door suddenly appeared not too far away from them with a cube symbol on the door. They looked at it in consideration.

"Guess we'll have to see where that door leads now," Masahiko said.

"Let's go," Mako said.

As they headed toward the door, the boy with the red and yellow that was dueling earlier, was standing nearby with a blonde boy in a green suit beside him. They watched the group head toward the door.

"Think we should let them go?" the blonde asked his friend.

"Yes. I have a feeling that they have a different destiny than we do, Joey. Also I don't think they're from this world either," the other boy responded.

"I hope you're right, Yugi," Joey said as the group went through the door.

Once they entered the door, it suddenly disappeared, leaving no trace of it ever being there. The pair looked in that direction, as if seeing if the door would appear again. After a while they went back into the stadium to see if they would be able to finish the duel.

Takato and Guilmon yelled as the two black hands pulled Takato through the mirror with Guilmon holding onto Takato's hands. He suddenly felt the hands let go as they landed in a new place. Guilmon let go of his tamer's hands, as he was sure they weren't going anywhere else. They looked around and saw they were in an area that was very hot and had craters around everywhere. In the distance somewhere, a big volcano stood occasionally spewing out some fire. They looked around and saw no one.

"Man this is weird. No one else is here but us," Takato said.

Guilmon then suddenly saw someone run behind some rock formations nearby. He started to growl as Takato looked at his partner.

"I take that back. Maybe someone **is **here."

He looked around trying to see where the other digimon could be. Giving up on trying to find it with eyes alone, he pulled out his gold D-Arc and started to scan it but discovered he couldn't.

"Guess this doesn't work in here," he thought. "Wait! If it doesn't work…oh boy. We're in trouble."

"Aren't you always in trouble?" a sinister voice said behind them.

Both of them turned around to be met with another Guilmon except this one was black with red markings on it and a red hazard symbol in the middle of its white chest. The only thing the two shared were the yellow eyes. Guilmon growled at his darker type, prepared for battle. Takato looked at the other Guilmon, still not believing that there was another Guilmon.

"Who are you?" Takato asked, remembering that his D-Arc wouldn't work here.

The other Guilmon chuckled and said, "Call me…Black Guilmon."

Black Guilmon had a voice like Guilmon's, but more mature sounding and darker.

"Now then…" he continued. "Are you ready to accept your fate?"

"No way! We'll defeat you!" Takato said.

"Oh really? Well then, let's see if you can. Plasma Blast!"

A green fireball was blasted at them before they could react. Guilmon was hit in the chest with it, but quickly recovered as he attacked back.

"Pyro Sphere!"

Black Guilmon dodged the fireball with ease and attacked again, but Guilmon was able to dodge it this time. They kept throwing fireballs at each other but each of them kept dodging the other's attacks.

"You're good. But let's see if you can dodge this."

Black Guilmon suddenly ran at Guilmon but quickly picked up speed as he charged Guilmon.

"Rock Crusher!"

The other Guilmon's claws turned into dark red flaming claws as he swiped Guilmon all over his body. Guilmon wasn't fast enough to keep up, so the darker Guilmon kept attacking him. Once Black Guilmon's attacks had stopped, Guilmon slumped to the ground, panting.

"Guilmon!" Takato cried to his friend.

Takato took out a Speed card and tried to swipe it through his D-Arc.

"Digi-Modify! Speed Activate!"

His D-Arc made warbling noises but it didn't help Guilmon at all. Takato tried it again and tried hard to concentrate on Guilmon's needs and his own spirit.

"Digi-Modify! Speed Activate…please?"

Again, the D-Arc did nothing but warble, as Black Guilmon got ready to attack his opponent again.

"Guilmon! You can do it! I know you can!" Takato yelled in encouragement. "Just get up…and try again!"

Guilmon got up again with numerous bruises and scratches on his body. He concentrated on Black Guilmon as he came around again to swipe at him.

"Rock Crusher!"

Guilmon saw him coming from the side, so he quickly dodged the flaming claws as Black Guilmon kept trying to swipe at him. This went on for a while until Takato had a plan.

"Guilmon! Try to attack him from behind!"

Black Guimon didn't see how that was possible since the original couldn't keep up with him. Ignoring the boy's orders to his partner, he kept trying to swipe at him. Suddenly, Guilmon dodged under him and, while Black Guilmon's back was exposed, he attacked him.

"Pyro Sphere!"

The fireball attacked Black Guilmon's back as he yelled in pain. He then slumped to the ground, breathing hard but still alive. Guilmon went up to him to try and finish him off, but then Black Guilmon spoke.

"Please…have mercy," he said weakly.

Takato went beside Guilmon once he heard the darker one talking.

"Why should we? You were about to destroy us!" Takato said.

"Yes, I was. But only because I was taking orders. I was…under his control but I truly don't want to be." He looked at Guilmon. "Please…I am like your other half. I'm almost a part of you…we are like brothers. Have mercy…and let me live."

Guilmon looked at him, feeling sorry for his darker self. He looked at Takato and they both looked at each other, trying to decide what to do. Finally, a decision was made.

"Show us the way out…and we'll let you live," Takato said.

Black Guilmon nodded and slowly got up; wincing at some of the pain he felt standing up. He led them over across the cratered landscape and they soon came to some mirrors.

"What's with the mirrors?" Takato wondered, saying it slightly aloud.

"They represent reflections. They reflect the darker side of you that others don't normally see," Black Guilmon replied.

Takato nodded, understanding their presence. He looked and saw other rooms beyond them. One was a dungeon, another was a lit hallway, and the third one was what looked like a church, from the way the picture windows were made and the benches of seats.

"Which one?" Takato asked.

"Depends where you're going. In this case…you'll be going somewhere not too pleasant."

Before they could respond, Black Guilmon became surrounded by a black energy and soon stood a new digimon in his place.

"Black Growlmon!" it roared triumphantly.

"He tricked us! We have to…aaahhh!" Takato couldn't finish as Black Growlmon lifted him up.

"Takato!"

Guilmon was ready to attack the champion, but was quickly swiped into the mirror that led into the hallway. Once he got there, however, there was no way back in.

"Takaaaaattooo!" he yelled, trying to find a way back to his tamer.

Black Growlmon laughed as he took a struggling Takato into the mirror where it resembled a dungeon. After they entered, Black Growlmon threw him in front of someone.

"Here's one of them, my lord," Black Growlmon said.

"Perfect. He is but only one of the first. Soon they shall all perish under me," said a voice above him.

Takato looked up and came face to face with no one else but Daemon.


	21. Nature's Fury of the Snow Queen

Thanks for being patient with me on my updating. I was trying to write a few chapters ahead so that way after a while I can update without having to type it all out and making you wait. I'm trying to do that with my other stories and after all my Digimon stories are completed, I might focus more on my R.O.D. fanfic for a while before putting up new Digimon stories. Anyway thanks again and remember to review!

* * *

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 21:**

**Nature's Fury of the Snow Queen**

Rika and Renamon fell down into the floor and soon landed in a pile of snow. Rika got up and shivered slightly as the wind blew the snow around her.

"Renamon?"

She looked around for her partner and saw her when she shook some of the snow off of her while standing up.

"Yes, Rika?"

"Where are we?" Rika looked around the snowy place and could hardly see because of all the snow blowing around.

"I'm not sure." Her ears suddenly perked up. "Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Rika asked.

The wind died down a bit and Rika listened. She didn't hear anything at first, but soon got louder so they could hear it.

"It sounds like singing. Where's it coming from?"

Renamon listened in different directions, making her ears go in different positions. She soon caught onto where it appeared to be coming from.

"Over there," she said looking towards a white castle of some sort.

"Looks like a castle. Do you think we should go?"

Renamon nodded. "Might as well."

"All right then." She took out a card and swiped it. "Digi-modify! Digivolution Activate!"

DIGIVOLUTION

"Renamon digivolve to…Kyuubimon!"

Rika hopped onto Kyuubimon's back and they raced towards the castle. As they got closer, the singing was louder and it sounded like a female singing notes. Once they got to the doors of the castle, Rika went up to them and pulled on their handles. The white doors opened easily and both of them walked in. The doors immediately shut behind them and the singing had stopped.

"Welcome to my lair," said a dark voice that echoed throughout the castle.

Dropping down from above them, a digimon looking like Renamon landed in front of them. The only difference was she was black, had bloody red eyes, and blue gloves.

Henry groaned as he started to get up from the ground. Both him and Terriermon had fell through the hole that had been created and now he had no idea where they were. As he carefully stood up, he looked at his surroundings. The wind gently blew across the grass as the trees made whispering noises around them. Terriermon didn't sense anyone around them, which made him a little uneasy, but he didn't try to show it. The wind suddenly stopped all at once, making him even uneasier. Henry also looked around trying to figure out where they were when he saw a shadowy figure behind Terriermon.

"Terriermon! Look out!" he warned.

Terriermon turned around just in time to dodge some fired pellets that were aimed at him. He saw where the other digimon was and returned the attack.

"Terrier Tornado!"

The attack missed the opponent but it made him jump out of his hiding place behind the trees. In front of them was a replica of Terriermon except he was black and had purple stripes on his ears and a purple scarf.

"So you're my darker half. Well, I'm going to have fun beating myself up," he said confidently.

Henry sweat dropped. "Terriermon…"

The other Terriermon laughed for a bit. He finally stopped and said, "I hope you do have fun because…" He spread his legs out, put one arm on his hip and the other in the air with a finger pointing up, his ears erect, and his head up high. "I, Black Terriermon, shall defeat you and rid you of both worlds for the sake of our goals and for the sake of Daemon's plan to rule!"

Terriermon and Henry both sweat dropped and nearly fell over from Black Terriermon's stance.

'This…is going to be interesting…' Henry thought.

"Who are you?" Rika demanded.

"I am Black Renamon, the darker version of your partner. I was created by Daemon to destroy you."

"We already know that. What you don't know is that we're gonna be the ones defeating you."

"Yes, it's true you want to defeat me." She stood up at full height looking at them. "…But I don't want to fight you."

"What?" Rika screamed.

"Please. Hear me out. I promise I won't go against you."

Kyuubimon stepped up and said, "You promise?"

Black Renamon went in a sitting position, bowing her head. "You have my word as a digimon."

Kyuubimon looked at Rika and she nodded, letting her de-digivolve back to her rookie level.

"All right then. Now talk."

"It's true of what Black Impmon said, that vaccine and data type digimon normally have a darker version of themselves. But you see, Daemon actually created all of us. He created every dark version of a digimon along with some other dark lords. It was their little army, but something went wrong. The others all went on a rampage and had to be destroyed, while some escaped and now are living in the Digital World. Daemon does not bother with them but we were the only ones left that were loyal to him."

"What about Black Impmon?" she asked.

"Black Impmon did not appear until after your friend joined your side. You see, Impmon have always been evil but your friend changed that. During your first battle with Daemon, Black Terriermon collected a sample of his data for our master. He did not realize it but that is how Black Impmon was created. It was the same way with your friend Guilmon. They also created a darker version of him."

"Takato's going to have fun. So they're basically clones?" Rika asked.

"Yes, usually that's the case. Any dark replica of a digimon you see is actually a clone but it doesn't really matter."

"I guess it does make more sense that way as to why there are so many dark versions of digimon," Renamon said.

Black Renamon nodded.

"Thanks for the info, but why are you helping us?" asked Rika.

"I will tell you why. It's those…other clones. Black Guilmon and Black Impmon. Somehow they're stronger than Black Terriermon and me, and also have a higher confidence. Black Terriermon won't go against Daemon, and besides Daemon will kill us all anyway."

"He will?" Renamon asked.

"Yes. I heard him talking to himself one day. He said that once we destroy you and he rules both worlds, he will get rid of us and create a new race of digimon of his own. You see, it doesn't matter whether we kill you or not. No matter what, we'll die. I decided I would rather betray him and die than the other way around."

"Have you told the others of this?"

"Yes and they laughed, except for Black Impmon. He threatened me of my life if I ever spoke of him that way again. I am alone and I am asking for you to accept me and let me fight along side you."

"And if we don't?" Rika asked.

"If you don't, then I will help you anyway. I don't want you to lose to someone like him, but it seems almost impossible now since he has a new power."

Rika walked up to her and said, "Don't worry. With the help of our friends, and you, we'll defeat him."

She looked at them and they both nodded their approval.

"Thank you…"

"Now then…are we ready to fight?" Black Terriermon asked going back into a fighting position.

"Yeah! I'm ready!" Terriermon said eagerly.

"Good… 'Cause here we go!"

He charged at Terriermon but wasn't fast enough. He dodged his opponent easily and attacked from behind.

"Bunny Blast!"

Black Terriermon dodged them and chanted, "You missed me! You missed me!"

Ignoring the chant, Terriermon attacked again but Black Terriermon would dodge his pellets.

"My turn!" he cheerfully said. "Bunny Brigade!"

He suddenly multiplied himself as dozens of Black Terriermon surrounded him.

"We've done this before with Deathmon! Terriermon! You know what to do!" Henry said.

"Right!"

He leaped into the air and looked at all of them until he found the one with a shadow. Smirking, he powered up his attack.

"Game over, for you! Terrier Tornado!"

The tornado hit fast and directly at him as the other Black Terriermon's vanished, leaving a battered Black Terriermon.

He stood up and said, "I'll defeat you yet!" He cupped his hands in a circle, put them behind them and while he thrust them forward he said, "Kame hame ha!"

Terriermon and Henry did multiple sweat drops when nothing happened while Black Terriermon sweated. He quickly did an about face and started walking away.

"Oh no you don't!" Terriermon said as he leaped onto him, trapping him under his feet.

Squirming, he tried to get free but was too weak from the injuries he received.

"This guy's really pathetic," Terriermon said.

Henry looked at the squirming digimon under his partner's feet and said, "No kidding."

Black Renamon stood up and said, "Thank you, but we must go and quickly if we hope to stop Daemon and save your friends."

They nodded as she led them to three mirrors.

"These mirrors are different exits out of this place," she explained. "Listen, your tamer friend, Takato I think it is, has been captured from what I've heard."

"That goggle head can't keep himself from getting locked up, can he?" Rika said, annoyed.

"If it's all right, you can go on ahead and get him out of there while your partner, Renamon and I go through a different exit."

"Rika?" Renamon asked.

"Don't worry. I have a feeling we can trust her."

"You can. We'll just be outside waiting for you, so if you get into any danger, we can be there."

"Ok by me. Renamon?"

"It's fine. Let's go."

Rika walked into the mirror with the dungeon in it while Black Renamon and Renamon went into the hallway mirror.

"Get in there!"

Takato yelped from his head being hit onto the wall of the cell as he was thrown in by a couple of Bakamon gaurds. They locked him in and sat down. Takato looked at all four Bakamon guards and knew he couldn't escape from them.

'Man. What else could go wrong? Guilmon…I hope you're all right.'

He sat in his cell thinking about his partner and wondering how to escape. When an idea finally hit him, he patiently waited for the right time.

'All I have to do is wait for them to fall asleep. Then I'll hatch out my plan to escape and hopefully find Guilmon.'


	22. True Passions

**Chapter 22: True Passions**

In the dungeon, four Bakamon guards were snoozing quietly, completely forgetting about the prisoner they were supposed to be watching. Takato quietly put his hand in between the jail bars and tried to reach for the keys the Bakamon guard had by him near the prison cell. He was inches away from the keys and started to stand on his tiptoes to get a better reach.

'Almost…there…'

His fingers brushed against the rusty metal of the key ring, trying to stretch his arm farther to get them. He finally got hold of the keys as he slipped them off the hook it was hanging from. Trying not to wake the Bakamon, he put each key into the keyhole until he found the right one which set him free. He was about to shut the prison door and lock it again, when he got an idea as he looked at the sleeping Bakamon.

"I can't believe I have to go after goggle head. Can't he try not to get captured?"

Rika walked down the hallway leading to the dungeons, trying to find a way to rescue Takato when she got there. Truthfully, she loved him but sometimes she wondered about him.

'I wonder…does he feel the same way?' she thought to herself.

She put it in the back of her mind, as she got closer to the door leading to the dungeons and Takato.

The Bakamon tried to yell but couldn't from their mouths being gagged. Takato put them in the cell, all four of them tied and gagged together. He shut the cell door and locked it before putting the keys back on the hook.

"See ya," he said to the Bakamon before taking off.

As he headed toward the exit door, he suddenly heard voices behind another door. He looked at it and saw that it was partly opened, letting him hear them. He carefully approached the door and peered in the crack that was left open.

"It's almost finished my lord. Black Renamon and Black Terriermon will take care of their originals and I'll finish off Guilmon myself."

Takato recognized the voice as Black Guilmon's, even though he couldn't see him.

"Good. See what we're accomplishing, Impmon? Even if my servants fail, they will still perish under Black Impmon," said Daemon looking at the chained up Impmon.

"Impmon!" Takato whispered under his breath as soon as he saw his friend on the wall.

He sneered and said, "If that happens, then I'll kill both you and that Black Impmon of yours myself, no matter what."

"We'll see," Daemon said turning back around.

Takato decided to go and find Guilmon so they could rescue Impmon and find their friends. He quickly and quietly went towards the exit that was farther down the hall. Just when he was going to open the door, the handle turned and his heart started to beat faster.

'Great. I'm caught…' he thought.

He was about to run and hide when the door opened revealing Rika. She was just as surprised as he was when the door opened.

"Rika!" Takato said quietly.

"There you are. I assume you got away ok," Rika said.

"Yeah, I did. I'm happy to see you."

She smiled at him. "You too."

"How did you get here?"

"I'll tell you on the way out of here. Come on," she said as she led the way.

Black Terriermon walked in front of Henry and Terriermon, tied up. He was forced to show them the way out of here and so far it seemed that he was leading them the right way.

"So it's behind these trees?" Henry asked.

"Yea…I'm almost sure of it," he said.

"Almost?" Henry questionably said, raising an eyebrow.

"Ok! I'm 99.9 percent sure!" he yelled.

As soon as they got out of the trees, instead of being greeted with a portal, they were greeted with the edge of a cliff and nothing but forestry down below. Luckily, they didn't go out far enough to fall off the cliff.

Terriermon looked at Black Terriermon and said, "Guess that .1 percent of you not knowing is true."

"No! It's here!" he quickly said.

"Then where is it?" Terriermon demanded. "In the sky?"

"Yep."

"What?" both tamer and partner said.

Black Terriermon smiled and said, "If you untie me, I'll show you."

Terriermon and Henry looked at each other and back to Black Terriermon.

"Think we should?" he asked his tamer.

Henry went into thought and said, "I…don't know…"

"I have an idea!" said Terriermon. "How about I go to ultimate level to make sure he doesn't do anything tricky."

"Ok," Henry agreed. He put down the end of the rope and slashed a card through his D-Arc. "Digi-Modify! Matrix Digivolution Activate!"

DIGIVOLUTION

"Terriermon matrix digivolve to…Rapidmon!"

"Yea! That's better!" exclaimed the newly evolved Terriermon. Then he noticed something. "Hey! Where did Blackie get to?"

Henry gasped and looked around quickly. With Terriermon digivolving, he couldn't really see anything and he had to put down the rope in order to do a decent card slash. They went back into the woods and searched. It didn't take long for them to find him gnawing at the ropes behind some trees.

"Found ya!" Rapidmon shouted.

Black Terriermon looked at them and smirked. He suddenly was surrounded by a dark energy that got bigger along with his body.

"Uh oh!"

They then heard a dark voice saying, "Black Terriermon matrix digivolve to…Black Rapidmon!"

The other Rapidmon looked like the original except his skin was orange, he had black and gray armor, and his eyes were red.

"I think we're in trouble," Henry said.

Rika and Takato walked down the hallway, trying to find the way out. Rika had just explained everything to Takato and he couldn't believe it.

"So we actually got one of Daemon's servants to be on our side? That's…unexpected," he said.

"Yeah, I know. She might be of some help though, since she knows Daemon a lot more than us."

Takato nodded and suddenly said, "But Impmon lived with Daemon ever since he could remember. And as far as he's told us, there weren't any of those servants there at the time."

Rika thought for a while and said, "Depends how long Impmon stayed there. Daemon might've been busy while he's been gone."

"I guess you're right."

"Aren't I always?" she remarked.

"Very funny," he said sarcastically. He then smiled and said, "I didn't think you could be so nice, Rika."

"The only reason I'm being nice to you is…well…" She started to fumble her words, trying to find the right thing to tell him.

"Is what?"

Blushing slightly, she said, "The reason is…it's because I…I don't know…love you?"

Takato turned red as Rika kept eye contact from him. Regaining his senses, he held her hand and said, "I…love you too, Rika."

She turned to him and said, "You…do?"

"Yea."

For the first time Takato has ever known her, she smiled from ear to ear with a small blush on her cheeks.

"I'm glad."

"I am too…"

"But if you tell anyone I was nice to you, then you'll regret it!" she interrupted.

'There's the Rika I know,' he said in his head.

"Don't worry. I won't tell," he assured her.

Just as he said that, they came to the end and it turned into a different hallway. Rika saw the two Renamons up ahead, as she let go of Takato's hand and walked over to them. Takato was slightly disappointed that Guilmon wasn't with him.

Henry and Rapidmon looked at the new digimon standing in front of them. Henry took out his green D-Arc and scanned Black Terriermon's new form.

"Black Rapidmon. Ultimate Level. Virus Type. His attacks are Rapid Missiles and Demon's Gate."

"Well, this should be interesting," Rapidmon said. "Ok then! Let's get this over with!"

"I agree," said Black Rapidmon.

He flew into the air above them and Rapidmon followed suit, leaving Henry on the ground to watch.

"No silly tactics this time, got it?" he said.

"Don't worry. That was just to throw you off."

"Well then let's let this throw you! Rapid Fire!" he said, firing the missiles at him.

He dodged them and did his own attack that was relatively the same as Rapidmon's.

"Rapid Missiles!"

Since he knew what was coming, he also dodged the other's attack. They kept throwing attacks at each other, until Black Rapidmon let himself get hit with one of Rapidmon's missiles.

"Gotcha!" he said triumphantly.

As the smoke cleared, Black Rapidmon was nowhere to be seen.

"Where'd he go?" Rapidmon asked, looking around.

Henry also looked, but couldn't see him until…

"Rapid Missiles!"

"Rapidmon! Watch out!"

"Huh?"

He looked up to see missiles raining down on him, as he got hit with a few of them. He screamed and started to fall to the ground.

"Rapidmon!" Henry exclaimed.

Before he could recover, Black Rapidmon powered up an attack, ready to hit Rapidmon with it.

"Demon's Gate!" he shouted as a red demon symbol launched at Rapidmon, hitting him directly. He fell to the ground and the injuries had made him de-digivolve back to Terriermon.

"Terriermon!"

Henry rushed over to the aide of his friend. He picked him up carefully, examining his injuries.

"Are you all right?" he asked.

He opened his eyes and said, "Yeah, I'm fine. But what are we going to do about…**him**?"

Henry thought about this and said, "I'm not sure. He's pretty intellect when it comes to attacking his opponent."

Terriermon stood up. "Yeah right," he quipped.

"I think this time I need to fight with you."

"All right!" He turned to Black Rapidmon still in the air, who was watching their little conversation. "Hey Blackie! You ready for a real fight?"

He chuckled and said, "You can't fight after I beat you."

"Maybe not alone," he mumbled. "Ready?"

Henry nodded, pulling out his D-Arc. His D-Arc gave a flash of light that surrounded them both.

BIOMERGE DIGIVOLUTION

"Biomerge Activate!"

"Terriermon biomerge to…MegaGargomon!"

MegaGargomon flew up to Black Rapidmon, confident they could win.

"You digivolved?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yes, we did. And now it's time for you to pay for the innocent lives you've destroyed, Black Rapidmon," said the combined voices of Henry and Terriermon.

He held out his hands and let all of his guns out that were in his body.

"Mega Barrage!"

Ammo flew everywhere. Black Rapidmon tried to dodge all of it, but the majority of the attack hit him.

"Daemon will destroy you!" he shouted as he dispersed into data.

Once the battle was over, MegaGargomon went back to the place where Black Terriermon had led them earlier.

"Now how do we get out of here?" Terriermon asked.

"Maybe he was right about the sky," Henry wondered.

They flew up across the cliff and bumped into something.

"What was that?" Terriermon asked.

The sky in front of them rippled and then exposed a single mirror leading into a hallway.

"Guess he was right after all," Henry said.

They flew through the portal as it closed behind them, hoping to find the others soon.

* * *

Hope u liked my new chapter. If you haven't heard, I have wrote ahead on my chapters so once I get a few reviews, I'll post the new chapter up ASAP. Thanks to all my readers and reviewers! 


	23. Hidden Angel

Hey guys. Here's the new chapter and I hope you like it. I know in the last chapter, I kinda went out of character for Rika, admitting to Takato her feelings and all. Also, I am keeping the Impmon/Renamon pairing because there are so many Renamon/Guilmon pairings! (Also, I like the Impmon/Renamon pairing.) Anyway, that's about it and enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 23: Hidden Angel**

"I can't believe we haven't found our way back yet!" Ai exclaimed. "I'm sick of these different worlds!"

"So am I. Even the Digital World was a lot better than this," Suzie agreed.

Right now the group was in a dead valley, with nothing surrounding them except for dead trees. They were trying to figure out where to go from here, wherever here was.

"Don't worry. I'm sure we'll find our way out of here," Mako said.

"You said that three worlds ago and we still haven't found it," his sister grumbled.

Veemon elbowed his partner and said, "You sure she's the one you like?"

"Of course. She's just distressed. Everyone else is, even I am," Nash said.

Calumon was perched on Masahiko's shoulder, looking around. "I don't like this place."

"Me neither. It's creepy," he said.

Mako sighed and said to everyone, "You guys wanna keep going?"

Everyone nodded and they all headed out, going wherever they thought was best. Mako hoped they found the way out soon before they really started to get distressed.

Takato followed Rika to Black Renamon and Renamon, where he got introduced to their new ally.

"I think we really can trust her, since I went on my own to find you," Rika said.

"I hoped that it would prove it," she agreed. "However, we still need to find your other friends."

"I'm not sure where Guilmon is, but I found Impmon," Takato told them.

"What? Where?" Rika demanded.

"Over where you found me, Rika. They had him chained to a wall and Daemon was holding him captive. Black Guilmon was in there too, talking to them."

"How come you didn't tell me that earlier?"

"I forgot. Sorry."

Rika sighed and said, "It doesn't matter. Anyway, we can't fight them alone and we need more help. Also, Black Impmon has Jeri, Kazu, Kenta, and their partners captured, so we can't fight Daemon yet."

"I still need to find Guilmon and Henry and Terriermon need to be with us, too," Takato added.

"Ok. Let's try and find them."

The four of them walked down the hallways, looking for their friends. Takato wished that his D-Arc compass worked in this place so he could find Guilmon easier.

All the while, the younger group of tamers were also trying to find their way back, but with no success.

"How can we get out of here?" Nash wondered.

"I guess we just keep walking," Lopmon said.

Veemon said, "Easy for you to saeeeee!"

Out of nowhere, a dozen lightning attacks struck Veemon, knocking him out once he hit the ground.

"Veemon!" Nash yelled, running over to his unconscious partner.

Lopmon dropped down from Suzie's shoulder, preparing for the next attack by the mysterious digimon. Calumon was hiding behind Masahiko's head, but also keeping a look out.

"Where did that come from?" Ai asked.

Mako looked around and said, "I'm not sure."

Another lightning attack hit towards Lopmon, but she managed to dodge it. She found her opponent and attacked.

"Blazing Ice!"

The ice crystals were hit towards a big digimon bird that had blue armor with lightning marks on it and white feathers peeking out of the armor. He had a lightning shaped tail and a lightning blade on his forehead. He swooped downwards, barely missing Lopmon. Suzie pulled out her pink D-Arc and scanned it.

"Thunderbirdmon. He's a champion level, armor digimon. His attacks are Thunderstorm and Spark Wing."

"That explains the lightning attacks," Nash said, still holding his unconscious partner.

"Looks like you're alone on this one, Suzie," Mako said.

She nodded and said, "I wish Henry was here."

Lopmon looked at her partner. "Don't worry. We can win."

Suzie agreed and slashed a card to help out Lopmon. "Digi-Modify! Matrix Digivolution activate!"

MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION

"Lopmon matrix digivolve to…Antylamon!"

"Digi-Modify! Radiant Force Activate!" she said swiping another card.

"I'll finish him off in a flash!" she said, jumping up to the bird.

Thunderbirdmon saw her coming and flew out of the way as she came up towards him.

"Bunny Blades!"

She tried to swipe at Thunderbirdmon, but he kept dodging her attacks. Tired of dodging, he attacked with one of his own.

"Spark Wing!"

The tips of his wings shot out electric shocks that barely missed Antylamon as she dodged the shocks. This went on for a while until Thunderbirdmon attacked with his highest attack.

"Thunderstorm!" he said as bolts of lightning from everywhere came down onto the scene. Antylamon managed to dodge most of them, but got hit with some of the lightning bolts. After the attack, the card's effect wore off so Antylamon had to land on the ground by her tamer.

"You ok?" Suzie asked.

"Yeah. I just need to get back up there."

Suzie searched her deck for something that could help her partner in the battle. Calumon and the others watched Thunderbirdmon above that watched warily from his post in the air.

"I wish I could help," Calumon said sadly.

After a few minutes, Thunderbirdmon got impatient with his waiting, so he attacked them again.

"Thunderstorm!"

"Everyone, run!" yelled Nash, carrying Veemon.

Antylamon picked up Suzie and dodged the attacks while the others ran for cover. Masahiko tried to go where Calumon was running to from the bird's attacks when he slipped on the ground. Thunderbirdmon saw him struggling to get up.

"Spark Wing!"

"Masahiko!" Mako shouted once he saw his friend's danger.

Masahiko couldn't move as the lighting attack came right at him. Calumon turned to see him in trouble and ran back to him.

"Masahiko!" he said.

He ran in front of Masahiko, wishing he could somehow protect him. He deeply wished and it came true as he was enveloped in a bright white light. Masahiko and the others couldn't believe what was happening to the small in-training digimon.

"Calumon digivolve to……Lucemon!"

The newly evolved Calumon quickly picked up Masahiko and flew him to a safer place, missing the attack from Thunderbirdmon. Masahiko looked at this new form of Calumon. He was an angel of some kind with four sets of white wings, three on his back and one on his head. He had short blonde hair, in a set of white robes, had a symbol on the right side of his chest, and one on his arm. He basically looked human and was a bit taller than Masahiko.

"C…Calumon?" he asked.

He smiled and said, "It's Lucemon now."

The cute voice of Calumon had changed into a more mature sounding voice of a small boy. He darted his eyes at the digimon still in the air and flew up towards him. Thunderbirdmon looked at this new digimon that had charged into battle.

"You tried to hurt my friends and now I'll make sure you don't hurt anyone else again!" he said.

He outlined a cross on the ground that powered up into a light purple energy. Thunderbirdmon saw it and tried to attack.

"Spark Wing!"

"Ground Cross!"

The energy shot up, dissipating Thunderbirdmon's attack and destroying him along with it. Once the attack was complete, Lucemon loaded Thunderbirdmon's data into himself. He landed back on the ground just as Veemon came around.

"What…happened?" he asked.

"You got knocked out from Thunderbirdmon's attack," Nash said letting his partner stand.

Masahiko walked up to Lucemon. "That was great…uh…Lucemon."

Smiling he said, "Thanks."

A glowing sphere suddenly appeared in front of Masahiko. He grabbed it and, as soon as he did, the light dispersed and it revealed a white D-Arc with a peach-colored outline.

"Whoa! I'm a tamer!" he said excitedly. "I'm Lucemon's tamer!"

"That's great, Masahiko!" Mako said.

"Yeah! Congrats!" said Ai.

"Thanks!"

"Hey guys!" Nash said. "There's another door here!"

Sure enough, another door had appeared with the initials D.M. on it. Everyone went to it and opened it, revealing a stone hallway back in Daemon's castle.

"Finally! Let's go!" Suzie said.

Antylamon de-digivolved back to Lopmon so she could walk with them through the doorway. It closed behind them and disappeared from the other world.

Takato, Rika, and the two Renamons kept walking down the hallway, with no luck of finding anyone. Takato then heard something down another hallway and wondered what it was.

"It was probably nothing," Rika said when Takato told her.

He nodded, guessing that he was hearing things. When he heard it again, he examined where it came from. He then saw something in the shadows running towards him and didn't have time to yell out when it jumped on top of him.

"Takato!" Guilmon yelled happily.

"Hey Guilmon!" he struggled to say. "Could you…get off?"

"Oops! Sorry!" he said getting off of his tamer's chest.

Rika and the Renamon came to see what the commotion was about.

"Hey Guilmon. Seen anyone else around?" he asked.

"No."

"That's ok. I'm glad to see you again!"

"You too, Takato!"

He then suddenly sniffed the air and started to growl with his pupils dilated. Before Takato could ask what was wrong, Black Guilmon appeared beside them.

"Black Guilmon!" Takato yelled getting to his feet.

"Hello again. I see you escaped," he said darkly.

"Yeah and this time you won't trick us!"

"With us helping, you're toast!" Rika boasted.

Takato held out a hand when she tried to get Renamon advance on Black Guilmon.

"I'll take care of Black Guilmon myself. You go find Henry," he boldly said.

"But…Takato…"

"Go. We'll be fine and Guilmon can pick up your scent again and follow it to find you."

"You sure?" Renamon asked.

Black Renamon approached and said, "Let them do what they wish. Let's find your other friends."

"Ok," Rika finally said. "Be careful."

He gave her a thumbs-up and said, "Don't worry."

She nodded and they all took off down the hallway, leaving them alone with Black Guilmon.

"Ok! Let's do this!" Takato said.

"Fine then!" Black Guilmon said. "Black Guilmon digivolve to…"

Takato brought out his D-Arc and slashed a card. "Digi-Modify! Digivolution Activate!"


	24. A Knightly Battle

Hey I'm back! Someone asked me about why Rika and Takato haven't done any kissing yet and Impmon and Renamon have. Well, Rika isn't too forthcoming on things like that, but I think you'll like this chapter with these two. Hopefully I'll get more things going on between them in the upcoming chapters. Sorry for taking so long on this. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 24: A Knightly Battle**

Rika, Renamon and Black Renamon ran down the hallway to find Henry as fast as they could.

"You think they'll really be all right, Renamon?" she asked.

"I'm sure they'll be fine," she responded. "They've gotten out of dangerous issues before."

"Yeah, with a stroke of luck. I'm just worried."

Black Renamon spoke up. "Perhaps now is not the time to worry about your friends. We can rejoin later if we find your other friend first."

"Ok! Then let's go!"

They changed direction into a different hallway that led to another set of various hallways. Picking one, they went in that direction trying to find Henry and Terriermon.

"Get 'em, Growlmon!" Takato cheered on.

"Pyro Blaster!" he said, spewing fire out of his mouth.

Black Growlmon also attacked as well. "Exhaust Flame!"

The two attacks hit each other, canceling out both of their attacks.

"If you think you can win, then you're wrong!" Black Growlmon said. "Plasma Blade!"

A green blade swung out to Growlmon, who dodged it easily.

"We'll beat you, Black Growlmon!" Takato said.

"Yeah!" his partner agreed.

"We'll see…"

Takato looked at his partner and said, "Let's take it up to the next level, Growlmon!"

"Ok!"

Takato took out his gold D-Arc as it glowed brightly.

BIOMERGE DIGIVOLUTION

"Biomerge Activate!"

"Guilmon biomerge to…Gallantmon!"

In the two's place stood a gallant knight, ready to battle Black Growlmon. He looked at them and smirked.

"Very impressive. But I have a trick up my sleeve, too."

"Oh really?" said the combined voices of Takato and Guilmon.

"Yes, really," he scoffed. Dark energy swirled around him as he digivolved. "Black Growlmon digivolve to…ChaosGallantmon!"

ChaosGallantmon had dark blue armor on him with a dark blue shield and lance as well as a black cape. He looked at them with his yellow eyes.

"See?" he said.

"But…how?"

"Simple, really. My Lord Daemon has provided me with digivolution to mega level. He managed to miss the digivolution to that horrendous dragon, Megidramon, and got me to this level without the help of a human partner."

"Well, it doesn't matter because we can beat you with our strength and courage."

He chuckled. "I hope that comes in handy with your destruction!"

ChaosGallantmon charged forward with his lance outwards. The two mega digimon met, clashing their lances against each other.

Henry, with Terriermon on his head, walked down the hallway that the portal led them to.

"Do you think we'll find them in here?" Terriermon asked.

"I hope so. We have to defeat Black Impmon to get the others back," answered Henry.

"When I get my hands on that guy, I'm gonna give him the ol' one-two," Terriermon expressed by punching in the air.

"Let's find the others and we'll be able to do that."

"Cool!" he said. His ears suddenly perked up. "Do you hear that?"

"What?"

He jumped off of his tamer's head and said, "I think I hear a battle going on."

"It could be Rika or Takato. Where's it coming from?"

Terriermon pointed to their left. "Down that way."

"Then let's go," Henry said.

They both ran down the hallway letting the sounds of battle lead the way, both of them hoping they could get there soon.

Both versions of Gallantmon flew back from the attacks both ends were receiving. They had been fighting hard and ChaosGallantmon was proving to be a worthy foe.

"Crimson Joust!" ChaosGallantmon launched an attack of red lighting energy from his lance at Gallantmon.

"Lighting Joust!" he said aiming at ChaosGallantmon at the same time.

Both attacks hit each other and knocked both of the mega digimon back from the force of the impact.

Rika heard the explosion and hoped Takato and Guilmon were all right. She was worried since it seemed their darker versions of their partners seemed stronger. As they were going down the hallway, she suddenly stopped. Renamon noticed this and stopped as well, looking at her partner. Black Renamon also looked at Rika quizzically.

"Rika…what is it?" Renamon asked.

"I can't go on," she replied. "I have to go back and make sure they're all right."

"I'm worried too, but we have to find Henry."

She didn't answer for a moment and then started to walk away. "I'm going."

"Rika…"

"Rika!"

They all turned to see Henry and Terriermon running toward them.

"Are we glad to see you," Henry said once he got up to them.

"Yeah, you too," Rika replied.

"Hey!" Terriermon pointed to Black Renamon. "Why is she here?"

"She's helping us defeat Daemon," Renamon said.

"Huh?"

"We'll explain on the way. Let's go help Takato," Rika said.

"Right," said Henry.

They all went back the way Rika, Renamon, and Black Renamon already came, still hearing the sounds of the battling knights.

"Can we beat him Takato?" Guilmon asked as they got up.

"I'm not sure. But I know we're stronger."

ChaosGallantmon got up as well. "Your attempts are futile. Give up."

"No! We won't let you or Daemon take over this world," they both said.

Gallantmon charged at the darker half of him. ChaosGallantmon smirked and unleashed an attack.

"Crimson Joust!"

Gallantmon held out his shield and stopped the attack.

"Nice try! Now it's our turn!" Gallantmon's shield started to glow brightly and the symbols on it lighted up. "Shield of the Just!"

The energy from the attack hit ChaosGallantmon and caused Gallantmon to slide back from the power of the attack. Once it was over, they were breathing heavily.

"Is he…gone?" Guilmon asked.

Before Takato could answer him, a dark blue and black energy was headed toward them. "Demon's Disaster!"

They didn't have time to dodge it and they were hit with an attack as powerful as theirs. They yelled in pain and crumpled to the floor. They looked at ChaosGallantmon, who was standing on one leg.

"You didn't think you could get rid of me that easily," he said.

Gallantmon tried to get up but only to get attacked again. The last attack did it as they de-digivolved back into Takato and Guilmon. ChaosGallantmon chuckled evilly while the two of them stood up.

"We'll defeat you!" Takato said.

"I don't think so. Crimson…" He didn't finish as they heard a yelp. He looked down to see himself dispersing into data. "No! This…this can't be happening!"

Takato and Guilmon watched him burst into data and was no more.

"Guess that last attack he did cost him the rest of his energy," Takato said.

Guilmon nodded and turned his head when he heard footsteps.

"Takato!" Henry yelled.

Takato turned to see everyone else running to him.

"Hey guys!" he said.

"Takato…" Rika said going up to him. "You ok?"

"Sure I am. You weren't worried were you?"

"What do you think?"

Before he could respond, Rika pressed her lips to his. Unconsciously, Takato wrapped his arms around her and let in the kiss. They parted, both blushing.

Terriermon whistled at them. "All right! Go Takato!"

"Terriermon!" Henry said.

Renamon smiled at the two of them and she had a feeling that Rika felt something for the goggle boy. Guilmon, of course, had no idea what was going on and watched the two of them.

"Why are your faces all red?" he asked.

"Uhhhh….I'll tell you later," Takato said. "Let's go get Black Impmon."

Everyone nodded and headed down the different hallways to find Black Impmon. By the time they got to his hallway, both Rika and Takato had gone back to normal and they were set on defeating Black Impmon. He smiled when he saw them coming.

"Black Impmon! We've defeated your opponents. Now let our friends go!" Takato said.

"I'll let them go once you defeat me," he said.

Black Renamon stepped up. "I'll make sure you are."

Black Impmon stared at the dark fox and snorted. "You went to their side, huh?"

"Yes and I plan to help them defeat Daemon."

"I had a feeling you would do this. Go against your master, your creator."

"The master and creator that will destroy us no matter what."

"How dare you say that! He will make sure we rule by his side."

"It doesn't matter anyway…" She charged at him. "Because you're going to die!"

She held out her hands at him. "Terra Ice!"

Ice spewed from her hands at him. He dodged the attack easily and appeared in front of her. Before she could react, he attacked her.

"Demonic Flame!"

She screamed as the flames engulfed her completely and destroyed her. The tamers gasped at her sudden defeat.

"What a waste of data," Black Impmon said, watching her data float away.

"She was trying to help us," Henry said.

"But she failed. Now you can deal with me alone."

"And we'll make sure you don't destroy anyone else," Rika said.

Black Impmon smiled. "Fine. Let your destruction commence."


	25. An Old Foe

Here it is! Chapter 25! It took me a while to make this one and the last one and the upcoming ones. It's just going on and on and on...so I hope you've liked the additions. That's it for now!

* * *

**Chapter 25: An Old Foe**

"Fine. Let your destruction commence," Black Impmon said.

They were all in the same hallway that they were in the first time they encountered the digimon. Their friends were still encased in the ice blocks that were off to the side. They all knew that they had to destroy Black Impmon to rescue their friends and to find the real Impmon that was being held captive by Daemon. After destroying their new ally, Black Renamon, they knew he had to be stopped.

"Ok guys! Let's get him!" Takato said.

"Right," all of the digimon said.

Renamon, Terriermon, and Guilmon charged at Black Impmon, who was standing still, waiting for them to attack. Once they were close enough, they attacked the rookie.

"Pyro Sphere!"

"Terrier Tornado!"

"Diamond Storm!"

He didn't even flinch when the attacks came at him and hit the digimon. They watched as the smoke cleared and saw him still standing with a shield around him, protecting him from their combined attacks.

"No way! He blocked it!" Rika said.

Black Impmon smirked and took down the shield with a swipe of his hand.

"Haven't you learned from your previous fights? Even if we are copies of the original, we are stronger than the original. We are superior to the original digimon from where we came from."

"What should we do?" Rika asked.

"Maybe we should go to the champion level," Henry said. "It might give us a better chance on defeating him."

"Ok then let's do it," said Takato.

They all took out a card and swiped it through their D-Arc. "Digi-Modify! Digivolution Activate!"

DIGIVOLUTION

"Guilmon digivolve to…Growlmon!"

"Renamon digivolve to…Kyyubimon!"

"Terriermon digivolve to…Gargomon!"

"Here's something to chew on!" Gargomon said. "Gargo Laser!"

"Pyro Blaster!"

"Fox Tail Inferno!"

The attacks were flung at him but he jumped in the air avoiding all of their attacks. While in the air, he did an attack on his own.

"Demonic Flame!"

Fireballs rained down on them and they were able to dodge most of them. He landed behind them and raised his hand towards the tamers.

"Summon Ice!"

They didn't have time to move as the blasts of ice hit them, but it didn't cause any damage to them because he froze their D-Arcs while they were embracing the impact. Black Impmon smirked when he saw he hit his target. The tamers looked at their D-Arcs in shock.

"Oh no! Our D-Arcs!" Takato exclaimed.

They tried hitting it against the ground and walls to shatter the ice, but it was rock solid and wouldn't even chip off.

"Now things will be a lot more fun," he sneered.

"How are we going to battle?"

"Don't worry, Takato. We can probably beat Black Impmon with our digimon at champion level and the ice will melt after he's destroyed," Henry said.

"Yeah! Leave it to us!" Gargomon said.

Black Impmon started to chuckle at them.

"What's so funny?" Rika demanded.

"Oh…nothing. It's how pathetic you are, depending on what is on the table when your opponent has more cards he can play and you are card-less. With an attitude like that, you can lose badly and your just depending on the luck of the cards and hope I don't to anything drastic."

"Well we can beat you, D-Arcs or no D-Arcs," Takato said.

"You say that now, but what happens when I do this!"

He started to glow a dark color as energy swirled around him, obscuring their sight of Black Impmon.

"I hope he's not doing what I think he's doing," Henry said.

"I think he is," Kyyubimon said.

The energy around him dissipated, revealing the opponent they had gone against before.

"He's…he's Beelzemon!" Rika said.

In front of them was the wing-less form of Beelzemon, with his dark red eyes and guns. The only thing he didn't have was the motorcycle. He smirked at them in his new mega form.

"Now….what do you say now?" he scorned in his deep, dark voice.

"I say…we can still beat you!" Gargomon said boldly.

"But Takato and the others don't have the D-Arcs so they can't swipe cards or use them for biomerging," Growlmon reminded him.

Gargomon sweat dropped. "Oh yeah. I forgot."

"We'll still give it all we got. Right Kyyubimon?" Rika reassured.

"Of course," she responded.

Deep down she was nervous. Beelzemon was the first mega they had encountered in the Digital World and they were all either champion or ultimate level digimon at the time. She remembered that battle, but she was holding back because it was a friend. Now it was a real enemy and she knew she would give it all she had to defeat him.

'Not just me…' she thought. 'Everyone will give it all they have to defeat him.'

"Are you ready?" Beelzemon asked.

"Yeah! …Well at least I think so," Takato said.

"Then you better think fast," he said charging at them with impressive speed.

"Come on, guys. Let's blast this guy away," Gargomon cheered.

"Right!" the other two said.

"Pyro Blaster!"

"Gargo Lasers!"

He ran through the attacks as if they were nothing but air. He kept speeding towards them and was almost to them.

"Dragon Wheel!" she said, wrapping it around his body.

He chuckled and grabbed her in her attack and flung her against the wall. She screamed when she made contact with the wall but was able to get back up again. Beelzemon was still running when he reached Gargomon first. Before the bunny man knew what hit him, Beelzemon kicked him in the side, letting the spikes on his shoe dig into Gargomon's skin. He flew to the other side of the room and hit the wall hard. Henry had felt the pain from the spikes going through his side, so he was clutching the side of his body from the damage.

"Henry! You ok?" Takato asked.

"I'll be ok," he grunted.

"Pyro Blaster!" Growlmon roared as he attacked again.

He smirked as he swiped through the attack and attacked. "Darkness Claw!"

Growlmon cried in pain from the attack and so did Takato as he held his chest. The attack was too much for him, so he de-digivolved into Guilmon.

"Takato! You ok?" Rika asked.

"Don't worry, I'm fine. But Guilmon…"

He looked at his beaten up partner and wondered if they could even defeat him. Kyyubimon had run up behind him while attacking Growlmon and before he could turn around, she unleashed an attack with as much power as she could get.

"Dragon Wheel!"

The attack engulfed him, but he wasn't concerned. Inside of the attack, he put his claws to his chest and then clawed through the attack.

"Darkness Claw!"

The attack was canceled and Kyyubimon was thrown from him as well. She landed and de-digivolved back into Renamon. Rika was in some pain from what Beelzemon did to her partner.

"R…Renamon…"

"Ok! That's it!" Gargomon exclaimed. "Time to take you down!"

"Gargomon! Don't!" Henry yelled at his partner.

Gargomon didn't hear him when he charged the mega level digimon. He didn't have time to get to close to him when Beelzemon held out his guns and fired.

"Double Impact!"

Gargomon yelled in pain from the bullets hitting him. Beelzemon kept firing until he glowed a bright white and went back to Terriermon. Even though Henry had gotten more damage from the attacks, he found the strength to get up and run to his partner's aide.

"Terriermon…"

He held his partner close, tears brimming his eyes. Beelzemon smiled at the sight and knew that he was going to win.

"Now then…who next?" he tauntingly said. "How about….the fox?"

He stepped up to the damaged Renamon who was still on the floor. She looked at him with her blue eyes. He stared at her before picking her up by the neck and making her face him.

"No! Renamon!" Rika yelled.

Daemon chuckled at the sight of the tamers and their partners. They were losing and it was a wondrous sight to see.

"See what you could've accomplished if you were on my side?" Daemon told the chained up Impmon. "You would've been able to defeat them easily."

Impmon was pale-faced from watching it and wondered if it looked like that when he did it to them. They were in so much pain, and he had enjoyed it when he was battling them. He gasped when the Beelzemon picked her up by her neck.

"Renamon…" he whispered.

Daemon must've heard him because he said, "Oh yes. The kitsune is now going to meet her fate, the fate that you should've gave her."

"I'm glad I didn't. I was being stupid and selfish and I didn't realize how she meant to me. Now I know…and it makes me sick to think that I almost killed her."

"Well it won't matter what you felt for her because now she's going to die…"

"Please…leave them alone…" he pleaded.

"Are you begging?" he asked.

"Yes…I beg of you…leave them be. You can do whatever you want with me…anything."

Daemon smiled hugely in his new form. "Well now…that sounds promising. But I'm afraid you can only let one live, which will be the Renamon I assume."

"No! They're all my friends! I can't just save one!"

"Then they die."

Beelzemon was able to hear Impmon and Daemon's conversation and smiled as he started to choke her. She gasped for air as he squeezed her neck tighter and tighter. She thought of Rika, her friends, and….Impmon.

"No! Renamon!" he yelled.

Beelzemon leaned close to her ear and said, "I'll destroy you later, just to watch your boyfriend suffer by watching your fate."

He then dropped her, leaving her gasping for air and coughing. She wasn't sure, but she thought she had heard Impmon call her name while he was choking her. Beelzemon stepped away from her and aimed his guns at the others.

"Now then…let's finish you all off."

He quickly fired at Henry, who was still sitting with Terriermon.

"Henry! Look out!" Takato warned him.

Henry saw the bullets coming to him and he tried to get up with Terriermon but was finding it to be difficult. By the time he got up, the bullets were almost to him. When he thought he was finished, something stopped the attack.

"Divine Feet!"

Strands of bright lights hit the attack and canceled it before it got to Henry and Terriermon. Everyone wondered what just happened, and so did Beelzemon.

"See! I knew they were down here!"

They all turned around to see the younger tamers running up to them.

"Guess you were right, Nash," Ai said.

"S…Suzie?" Henry gasped. "What are you doing here?"

She grinned and said, "We came to rescue you when you didn't come back, but we got a little lost in this place."

"I think you guys should listen to me from now on!" Nash said.

"Don't get your hopes up," said Ai.

"What's going on?" Masahiko asked.

Mako looked at what he thought was his partner. "Beelzemon? What are you doing?"

"That's not your partner. He's a copy and Daemon has the real Impmon in captivity somewhere with him," Rika told him.

"I thought for sure Impmon would be here," he said.

"Don't worry, we'll get him back. But first we have to defeat that guy," Takato said.

"Did you guys go to mega?" Nash asked.

"We can't," said Henry when he approached them. "Black Impmon froze our D-Arcs so we can't use them."

"Then I guess it's up to me and Nash to beat him," Suzie concluded.

"You sure," he asked his sister.

She nodded. "We're the only ones who can go to mega right now and Mako and Ai don't have Impmon with them."

"All right, then. Good luck."

Beelzemon was getting impatient. "Enough talk! Let's fight!"

"Fine then!" Nash said.

Both of them held up their D-Arcs and glowed brightly with their partners. "Biomerge Activate!"

BIOMERGE DIGIVOLUTION

"Veemon biomerge to…AlforceVeedramon Zero!"

"Lopmon biomerge to…Cherubimon!"

"You can do it!" Takato encouraged them.

"I hope so. We're the last hope anyone has," Veemon said.

"Then let's not fail," Nash said.

Beelzemon smiled and said, "Your going to die with your friends watching."

"We don't think so," said the combined voices of Suzie and Lopmon.

They charged at Beelzemon, ready to destroy him once and for all. Impmon and Daemon watched from their places the battle that was about to take place.

'Come on you guys. I know you can beat them. Your strong,' he thought. 'Please…don't die.'

* * *

Whoo! That's the end of that chapter. I'm on a roll again and I'm just writing one after another. Hope you liked this one as well as the last one. Oh and please...R&R. 


	26. True Friends

Hey guys. School's back in session for me (yea, right?) and so I've been a tad bit busy but I finally finished the story. I just want to at least get one or two reviews before I update the next chapter, so plz review, even if it's just a short one. Hopefully you'll like this one and I'll see ya later!

* * *

**Chapter 26: True Friends **

AlforceVeedramon Zero and Cherubimon charged at Beelzemon, ready to destroy him so they could go after Daemon. Beelzemon was ready and eager to kill them while their friends were helpless to stop him.

"Alforce Saber!" AlforceVeedramon said.

He swung the sword at Beelzemon who blocked it with his hand, but couldn't block the upcoming attack.

"Lightning Spear!"

He screamed as the spears of lighting struck him, but didn't take him out. He chuckled and pulled out his guns.

"Double Impact!"

He fired his shots at the two digimon as they tried to dodge the oncoming bullets. They tried attacking him again, but this time he avoided both of their attacks and no damage was done to him. The other tamers watched fearfully on the sidelines of the battle.

"If only we could do something," Rika said.

Renamon had gone over to the others, so she was sitting beside Rika, watching the battle.

"There's nothing we can do, except hope that those two can defeat him," Renamon said.

Rika nodded, but looked at her frozen D-Arc in defeat.

"You think you can stop me," Beelzemon said as he jumped in the air. "But you have no idea what I'm capable of!"

"We'll see," AlforceVeedramon Zero said. "Shining V-Force!"

"Lightning Spear!"

He sliced through AlforceVeedramon's attack and dodged Cherubimon's attack with ease. He smirked at their expressions.

"I have an idea," Cherubimon said. "You distract him and I'll sneak up on him."

AlforceVeedramon Zero nodded. "Ok. Be careful."

Cherubimon went out of sight, but before Beelzemon could see where she was going, AlforceVeedramon Zero started to distract him.

"Hey Beelzemon! How about some Shining V-Force?"

Rapid fires of V attacks surrounded Beelzemon. He dodged some, but since they were randomly fired at him, some hit him. AlforceVeedramon Zero did all that he could until he saw Cherubimon up behind Beelzemon. He quickly stopped the attacks. Before Beelzemon could charge him, Cherubimon grabbed him from behind.

"….the heck?" he shouted.

"You won't hurt anyone anymore, Beelzemon," Cherubimon said. She started to glow a bright pink along with Beelzemon. "Holy Hug!"

Beelzemon tried to break free but Cherubimon held on tight. The light kept getting brighter and Beelzemon started to writhe and scream.

"Hey look! It looks like he's in pain," Masahiko said.

"Angel attacks do that to a virus type," said Mako.

Beelzemon kept screaming and trying to break free from Cherubimon's grasp.

"Come on Cherubimon! You can do it!" Ai cheered.

Cherubimon kept holding on tight to the squirming demon lord. Finally Beelzemon had enough.

"That's it!"

He reared back and used all his strength to throw Cherubimon off of him. The attack was broken and Cherubimon was still trying to recover when…

"Darkness Claw!"

Cherubimon screamed and landed on the ground. A bright light surrounded her and then she de-digivolved back into Suzie and Lopmon. Beelzemon landed, gasping for air.

"Oh no!" Nash said.

"Suzie! Lopmon!" Henry cried.

"This isn't over Beelzemon!" AlforceVeedramon Zero said.

He charged him at full speed, but that was a mistake.

"You think you can take me? I don't think so!" he yelled.

Beelzemon jumped at the oncoming digimon and attacked. "Darkness Claw!"

AlforceVeedramon Zero screamed and glowed brightly. Nash and Veemon separated and landed on the ground defeated. Beelzemon chuckled and the tamers all started to worry.

"Now what?" Takato asked.

"I…I'm not sure," Rika said.

"Well, we have to do something or we'll be fragments of data once he gets over here," Terriermon said.

Impmon growled. "Daemon…stop this."

"Why? It's very entertaining," said Daemon. "I think it's time for your friends to meet their end."

"Why? Why are you involving them?" he screamed. "It's me you want! It's always been me and the only reason they're in this mess is because of me! Just do it! Just destroy me and leave them alone! I'll make sure they don't get in your way! Just…just don't…don't hurt them."

Impmon was almost in tears now and started to breathe heavily from the energy he had used. He couldn't take anymore of this and he just wanted Daemon to stop the fighting. Daemon looked at Impmon, whose head was bowed down, and stepped towards him.

"Look at you, caring for humans and data and vaccine type digimon. You've gotten too soft for them. You shouldn't be called a pure virus type."

"I don't care," Impmon said softly looking up at Daemon. "I care for them, all of them. My tamers, my friends, they all were there for me when I wasn't. Now…I'm going to look out for them, even if I have to pay for it."

"Fine then."

Daemon blasted away the chains holding him and, before he could react, Daemon grabbed him by the throat and brought him to his face.

"You want to die for them?" He clenched his hands around Impmon's throat tighter. "Then you will."

Impmon tried to break free and gasped for air. His eyes were clenched shut, but when Daemon completely cut of the air supply, Impmon opened his eyes, pupils dilated, and closed them again. He struggled for a moment longer and then went completely limp. Daemon held him for a few moments longer and then threw him to the ground.

"You're such a waste," he said to Impmon's body. "I should've never saved you from those Goblimon, thinking that you would be a loyal servant. Your friends will die, you just were saved from watching them suffer."

Daemon left the room, leaving Impmon's body alone in the semi-dark room with the screens the only light source, besides the fiery torches, as fragments of data started to fall off of him.

Beelzemon looked at them and smiled evilly. Now he had the perfect opportunity to destroy all of them. He walked towards them gradually.

"Four down…" he said.

Everyone was getting nervous when Beelzemon walked towards them. Mako suddenly heard his D-Arc beep. Everyone looked at him and he stared at it, getting pale-faced.

"Mako? What's wrong?" Ai asked her twin.

"Impmon…"

"What about Impmon?"

"He's…he's been destroyed."

Everyone was silent and shocked. They looked at them and Mako kept staring at his D-Arc, the screen only showing static.

"That can't be true!" Ai shouted, tears brimming her eyes.

"Oh…but it is."

They all turned around to see Daemon in his super mega form, grinning down at them. Mako looked at him with anger in his eyes, already knowing what happened.

"I did the deed myself and it was fun watching him struggle. He wanted to protect all of you from me, but since he's dead, I guess he has no say in the matter."

Everyone stared at him, some showing fear and sadness, and others showing anger and revenge. Daemon looked at them and then turned his gaze to Beelzemon.

"Destroy them."

"As you wish, my lord," he said.

Daemon turned and left the hallway for Beelzemon to finish off the tamers.

Beelzemon charged at them, his sights already set on victory. Guilmon and Terriermon got up and were ready to attack.

"Wait! You can't fight him!" Takato told his partner.

Guilmon looked at his tamer, his usually playful yellow eyes that held anger. "Takato…he killed Impmon. Impmon tried to protect us and now we have to at least try to stop him."

"Terriermon!" Henry said.

"Guilmon's right. I never truly liked Impmon…not for a second. But what he tried to do for us…I think should be honored and the only way to do that is to give it our all."

Both Henry and Takato knew that they couldn't stop their partners from wanting to fight Beelzemon. They stood up and went behind their partners.

"I guess this time I'm not the one wanting to fight. But you're right Guilmon, we have to do it for Impmon," Takato said.

"I know I can't stop you Terriermon and I know that you're also right. So if you're going to battle, then I'll be right behind you," said Henry.

Rika looked at her two friends and their partners and then at Renamon. She saw the sadness in Renamon's eyes, but wondered if they should fight with Henry and Takato too.

"Renamon?"

Renamon looked at her and then at their friends. She lost Impmon, the only person she truly loved, and now her friends were going to fight for him. She knew he wouldn't want them to fight after he gave his life to try and protect them, but Impmon wouldn't want them to sit around and let Beelzemon destroy them either. She got up and looked at Beelzemon.

"Rika…" she said quietly.

Rika looked at her partner and listened to what she had to say.

"I loved Impmon…and now he's gone because of Daemon and anyone else who tried to destroy us. I won't let his death be in vain, but I don't want his sacrifice to be ignored either. My love for him will never be stopped. Rika…will you help me?"

She was shocked that Impmon and Renamon were together, but she didn't want to fight without Takato and let him be destroyed. After all, she loves him and couldn't imagine what Renamon was going through. She placed a hand on Renamon's shoulder.

"I'm happy that you found love, but I'm sad that you lost him. Impmon was everyone's friend and he was there for us in the end. I'll help you Renamon, but not just because you're my partner and he was your boyfriend, but because he was my friend as well."

"Thank you, Rika."

They stepped beside Henry, Terriermon, Takato, and Guilmon. Everyone watched Beelzemon coming toward them and the oncoming danger they were facing.

"Here we are again, charging into battle with just a tiny bit of hope," Henry said.

"But this time we're not just doing it for the city and our families…we're doing it for a friend as well," Takato said.

"I think I've been with you guys too long. I normally wouldn't rush into battle without a plan," Rika said.

They all forced a smile and got ready for what was to come.

"At least we're all together in the end," Takato bitterly said. "For Impmon!"

"For Impmon!" the rest chorused.

Just then, a bright light surrounded all six of them, making Beelzemon stop in his tracks and everyone else squint their eyes from the bright light. No one knew what was going on and the tamers didn't either until they felt familiar warmth inside of them.

"I think we have a breakthrough!" Terriermon said.

The three humans nodded and then said, "Bio-merge activate!"

BIO-MERGE DIGIVOLUTION

"Guilmon bio-merge to…Gallantmon!"

"Terriermon bio-merge to…MegaGargomon!"

"Renamon bio-merge to…Sakuyamon!"

The lights vanished and three megas stood, ready to battle. Beelzemon stared at them, shocked.

"How did you do that? I froze your D-Arcs! You wouldn't be able to digivolve!" Beelzemon yelled.

"That's true, Beelzemon," said the combined voices of Gallantmon. "You froze our only source of digivolution. You thought you had beaten us. You attacked our friends and Daemon took the life of one of them. We won't sit around and let you destroy anyone else, Beelzemon. We digivolved because of the love in our hearts and the tiny strands of hope in us. You thought we needed the D-Arcs, and so did we, until we felt the energy of the love we all share for each other."

"We'll destroy you Beelzemon and your master," MegaGargomon said.

"We won't fail anyone, not even Impmon. Your fate has been set," Sakuyamon said.

"Three megas won't stop me," he said. "Double Impact!"

They moved out of the way when the bullets were fired from Beelzemon's guns. The demon lord charged after them, ready to destroy the three of them.

"Gargo Missiles!"

The two giant missiles went directly to him, but he dodged them and watched when they exploded into the ground. The others shut their eyes from the impact and then Mako realized how high the danger level was.

"Ai! We have to get Suzie and Nash!"

She looked at the ground. "Impmon…"

Mako shook her sister lightly. "Come on, Ai! Snap out of it!"

When she wouldn't budge, Mako gave up and looked at Masahiko.

"Masahiko! You and Lucemon get Nash and Veemon over here! I'll go get Suzie and Lopmon!"

"Ok!"

They went off in opposite directions, leaving Ai behind. Masahiko and Lucemon got to Nash and Veemon, who were just starting to come around.

"Come on! It's too dangerous here!" he said.

They both nodded wearily and Masahiko picked up Veemon while Lucemon carried Nash back over to where Ai was.

Mako got over to Suzie and Lopmon, gently shaking Suzie. She groaned and opened her eyes.

"Mako…?"

"Come on. We have to go," he said.

Since she was now smaller than him, Mako was able to pick her up and she picked up Lopmon. Once they got to safety, they watched the battle with the ground rumbling beneath them.

Beelzemon wasn't about to give up, despite the damage he had received. The three mega digimon knew they had to keep fighting and destroy him.

"Let's attack our strongest attacks!" Gallantmon said.

"Ok! Mega Barrage!" MegaGargomon said.

"Spirit Strike!" Sakuyamon said.

Beelzemon groaned from the attacks and was sent backward. Gallantmon saw that this was his chance to finish it.

"Shield of the Just!" he yelled.

The attack hit Beelzemon and threw him against the wall. He made no sound when his body crumpled down to the floor. Silence was everywhere.

"Did we…do it?" Gallantmon asked.

Before anyone could say anything else, Beelzemon groaned and stood up. A lot of damage was done to him, but he wasn't going to give up.

"I'm…not finished yet…" he said.

"It ends here, Beelzemon," Gallantmon told him.

"No…not yet." He stood up and a black orb surrounded him. "Primal Orb!"

The black orb expanded and everyone screamed in pain and surprise. Everyone, even the bystanders, were thrown back into the darkness.


	27. What We Want

Here's the next chapter and for those of you who **did **review, I appreciate it a lot since I can tell who's reading my stories. Thanks a bunch!

* * *

**Chapter 27: What We Want**

Impmon ran through the forest of the Digital World while the Goblimon caught up to him. He kept running, hoping to lose the horde.

"Fireball Goblin Strike!" the leader said.

A fireball hit Impmon in the back and he fell to the ground. When he looked up, they were all surrounding him and fear ran through him. The leader smiled and whacked him with his club. Impmon screamed as the rest of them joined in, clubbing him hard. He could only feel pain and felt himself drifting away.

"Flame Inferno!" said a dark voice.

He heard the Goblimon scream in pain and terror and then they were gone. He opened his eyes to find their data floating upwards and a mega digimon standing in their place. He grew fearful but could hardly move.

"Do you want to live?" the mega asked.

Impmon shook his head yes, not speaking.

The digimon held out his hand and said, "Then you shall become my servant and do everything I say."

Impmon didn't respond when a blast of energy hit him, hearing the words "Now you won't remember anything" and went into unconsciousness. Darkness surrounded him until he heard voices.

"Impmon!" two voices shouted.

He opened his eyes to see a set of four brown eyes looking at him. He sat up in the bed and looked at his twin tamers.

"What is it?" he asked.

"You fell asleep. Come on, we're going to be late for the meeting," Mako said.

He looked at them and nodded. Impmon followed them outside as they went to Guilmon's Hideout. Once they got there, Ai ran over to Suzie and Masahiko came over to Mako. The others greeted them and waved. Impmon stared at everything.

'What happened? I thought I…was fighting Daemon,' he thought to himself.

He then heard his name being called and looked over to see Renamon sitting under a tree that was a good distance from the rest of the group. He walked over to her and she smiled at him.

"Something wrong?" she asked.

"I'm…not sure. I thought we were fighting Daemon."

She chuckled lightly. "We defeated Daemon a long time ago."

"We did?"

Renamon placed a hand on his forehead. "You feeling all right?"

He blushed from the touch and said, "I must be out of it today."

She pulled him gently downwards and said, "Lie down. Maybe you need to rest."

Impmon nodded and laid on Renamon's legs, watching the clouds go by. He sighed when she started to gently rub his chest area and closed his eyes.

"Feeling better?" she asked.

"Yeah," he said, looking at her. "But I had the weirdest dream."

"What was it?"

"Just something from my past I had forgotten. But…I thought that…Daemon killed me."

"Well now…you were the one who came up with the plan to destroy Daemon and your clone. Even though Gallantmon destroyed him with the final attack, it seems that you were the one to stop him. So you didn't die."

"I guess your right, Renamon. But…why can't I remember it?"

"I don't know. Maybe your thoughts have been occupied by me," she said, laughing slightly.

He chuckled. "Yeah. That might be it."

Impmon looked at the sky again and then at Renamon. He suddenly felt his eyes go heavy and everything became blurry. He saw Renamon smile and felt her touch his head.

"Just sleep," she said.

He nodded and closed his eyes. The sound of birds chirping and everyone talking was droned out. Impmon then felt himself falling into nothing and he opened his eyes to find himself standing in darkness.

"Ok. What's going on?"

When nothing answered him, he growled in frustration. First he was running from the Goblimon like he did before he met Daemon and then he was with his tamers and Renamon.

"Could someone please tell me what's going on!" he yelled.

He then heard voices to his right and started to run that way. He then was surrounded by a bright light and clenched his eyes shut. He opened them to see everyone surrounding something. Impmon walked over and heard them talking.

"Don't worry. He did it for all of us," he heard Mako say.

"I just wish…it didn't end like it did," Ai said.

"We know Ai. Impmon's gone, but we'll still remember him," said Takato.

"Hey!" Impmon yelled. "I'm right here!"

He went to touch them but his hand went directly through them. He jerked his hand back and saw that no one felt it. Impmon then looked what they were standing around and saw a memorial for him. Before he could yell, the scene went away and behind him was another light. He heard laughing and recognized a voice as Renamon's. He quickly went to it and saw her sitting with Guilmon in a room.

"I thought you were still holding on to Impmon," Guilmon said.

"I was…but he's gone now. I'll never forget him, but I have to move on with my life," Renamon said.

"He would want you to, I'm sure."

"Yes. He is dead, but I'm glad I found someone else to love."

Guilmon smiled. "As long as you're happy, it doesn't matter."

"I guess not."

Impmon watched the two of them while Guilmon kissed Renamon on the lips. Tears brimmed his eyes and he shut them, wanting to block out what he was seeing.

_Don't like what you see, Impmon?_

He opened his eyes to find himself in darkness again. "Shut up! What do you know?"

_A lot more than you but I also showed you what will become the future since you are dead. I'm surprised. I thought you wouldn't give up so easily._

"What do you mean?" he asked. He thought back to the last thing he remembered. "Guess Daemon strangled me to death, huh?"

_Yes. I'm confident they will destroy Daemon, but I'm not so sure._

"Why are you saying that?"

_Take a look for yourself._

A portal opened in front of Impmon, allowing him to see the battle with Beelzemon. They had found a way to go to mega level, but they were soon stopped when Beelzemon attacked with his 'Primal Orb'. Everything went dark, but it soon cleared, revealing all of them back in their rookie forms. Beelzemon laughed and stepped over to them. He took out his guns and annihilated all of them and lastly killed Renamon.

"No! Mako! Ai! Renamon!" he screamed.

_That's what I fear will happen._

"Who are you anyway?"

_I am called Fate. I can choose and see different futuristic outcomes depending on which road the person takes. I was confident you were going to live._

"I see. I thought you chose our destinies, but from the way you talk it seems like you don't."

_I only choose the outcome that seems most probable._

He chuckled dryly. "So…guess that's it. All I can do is watch and hope they make it through ok."

_If they live, they will go on with their lives…without you._

"I know. It'll be hard to see everyone move on, but as long as they're happy, I don't really care."

_Yes you do. You care about being around them because you know that nothing can be the same again if one of you are gone._

"We've already had one brought back to life, but that was because I was holding his data inside of me and it could be extracted. No one has my data, so it would be impossible."

_Yes…it would be._

Impmon sighed again, knowing that no matter what, nothing could change what has already been done. He wanted to be with them again. He looked at the frozen scene of what could be the future, and wondered what would happen to the world if everyone died.

"If only I could stop any of this from happening."

_The death of your friends?_

"That…and being with them again. But that's impossible."

_Anything is possible._

"But not this. You should know that, Fate."

Fate didn't respond as he stood there. Impmon stood in the darkness with nothing else around him. He closed his eyes and wondered if there was anything Fate could do to stop this from happening. He didn't want his friends to die, even if he would probably never see them again.

_Impmon…_

"Yeah?"

_There is a chance, but would you be willing to take it?_

"A chance? For what?" he asked, excited that Fate had an idea.

_Impmon…I do not know if you know this or not, but do you remember every close encounter you've had to dieing?_

"Yeah. Guess I was lucky until now, huh?"

_Actually, right now you are on the crossroads of life and death. Your body is still capable of coming back to life, and I'm sure it would have even if you did not come here. You see Impmon, your kind of digimon can revive from any near death attack._

"So your saying that every time I almost died, I lived because of genetics?"

_Yes. You are able to live from deadly attacks._

"I see. But how is this different?"

_It seems that your body has been weakened from what Daemon did to you. Since then, it has become weaker and that Daemon can kill you because of this. You can live from this, but you must give up something in return._

"What?"

_You must give up the immortality you have from deadly attacks. It's the only way Impmon._

"I don't care. I hardly knew about it anyway and I won't miss it. I just want to help them."

_As you wish. Be careful Impmon._

"I will. Thank you for everything, Fate."

_Kindness and manners. Getting soft are we?_

He growled and said, "Shut up. You sound like Renamon."

Impmon heard Fate chuckle and then he was suddenly being pulled down into nothingness. He didn't have time to yell or scream when he felt his body fall into something.

The flecks of data that were traveling upward suddenly stopped and, as if a magnet was pulling on them, they came back and went back onto his body. Breaths of life went through him and he opened his green eyes that held worry for everyone and surprise that he was alive again.

Beelzemon had thrown everyone back from his 'Primal Orb' attack and he was right now catching his breath and regaining himself. Everyone was almost all the way out cold and Mako managed to look at the enemy. His D-Arc had been knocked off and was lying near him. He couldn't move and soon unconsciousness took over as his body went limp. What he didn't see is his D-Arc go black and then the compass came on it again, twirling around and then stopping, pointing west.

Beelzemon got up and took out his guns, ready to kill everyone off. Before he could, he saw a flash and a yell come from behind him. The wall exploded, causing him to shield himself from the debris. Once the dust settled, he saw a replica of himself except the other him had green eyes and wings. Beelzemon was surprised he had lived and Beelzemon Blast Mode had only one thing on his mind. Revenge.


	28. Do or Die

**Recap (since it has been a while since I updated…): **Impmon basically was destroyed by Daemon but was brought back to life by Fate, a spiritual being that decides on the future. The clone Beelzemon attacked the tamers and now they are all unconscious, leaving Beelzemon to fight him alone. Will he defeat his clone and how will they defeat Daemon? Find out now in this new addition to **Darkened Worlds and Battles**!

* * *

**

* * *

**

Chapter 28: Do or Die

Beelzemon Blast Mode looked at everything around him and saw everyone unconscious. Growling, he looked at Beelzemon that was smirking, over the surprise he had gotten from Beelzemon BM.

"You're going to pay for this," Beelzemon BM said.

"Really? Let's see if you can stop me."

"Fine," Beelzemon BM said, his hand forming into a gun. "Corona Blaster!"

The attack shot at Beelzemon and he dodged it while pulling out his twin revolvers. "Double Impact!"

Beelzemon BM flew up away from the attack and went soaring at Beelzemon. Beelzemon tried to hit him with his gun attacks, but he kept dodging them still coming straight at his evil twin. Once he got there, he knocked the guns from Beelzemon's hands and grabbed him, flying upward. Beelzemon tried to struggle free but Beelzemon BM wouldn't let him. Once they were about 30 feet up, he suddenly dropped downward and flung Beelzemon to the ground below. He landed with a huge crash and a crater was formed from the impact. Beelzemon BM then formed the gun on his arm and aimed at the crater where Beelzemon was. The purple energy formed on at the end and he fired.

"Corona Blaster!"

The purple beam hit the crater and dust and debris went through the air. He landed near the crater and looked down in it. Once it was clear enough to see, he saw Beelzemon laying there, still breathing, but with a hole in his chest where the blast had hit. Flecks of data started to drop off of him when he opened his red eyes and looked at Beelzemon BM.

"Guess you got me," he said, defeated.

"It's over now for you…and it soon will be for Daemon as well."

He smirked and said, "You won't destroy him. He's unstoppable."

Without saying anything more, he dissolved into data from the crater. Beelzemon watched and then heard some groans.

Some of the others had woken up from being attacked and couldn't believe their eyes when they saw Beelzemon.

"Beelzemon? You're alive!" Takato said once he saw him.

"Yep," he simply said before helping his tamers.

Mako was glad to see him still alive and Ai hugged Beelzemon and cried in relief. Once he knew his tamers were all right, he looked for anyone else and found Renamon still unconscious from the impact. Rika was by her, waiting for her partner to wake up. Beelzemon and the others stood and waited until Renamon started to come around.

"Renamon?" Rika asked.

She opened her eyes to see her friends standing around her and then she felt a hand on her shoulder. Renamon turned and her eyes widened when she saw it was Beelzemon. He smiled at her and then she suddenly hugged him, catching him off guard.

"Beelzemon…" she said.

He wrapped his arms around her and held Renamon close to her.

"Hey! What's going on?"

They all turned to see Kazu, Gaurdramon, Kenta, Patamon, Jeri, Leomon, Ryo, and Monodramon standing behind them.

"Guys! You ok?" Henry asked.

"Yeah," Jeri said. "But…what happened?"

"It's a long story," Rika said.

Beelzemon let go of Renamon and they both stood up.

"Right now we have to find Daemon," Beelzemon said. "You guys up to it?"

"Yeah, but let us do one thing first," Takato said.

Takato, Rika, Henry, Suzie, and Nash pulled out the same card and slashed it through their D-Arc. "Digi-Modify! Revive Activate!"

Their partners were brought back their energy again and were ready to battle again.

"Yeah! Now that's what I'm talking about!" Terriermon said.

"We'll have to hurry if we hope to find Daemon," Lucemon said.

"Uhhh…who are you?" Kenta asked.

"Yeah, I was meaning to ask that myself," Ryo said.

Masahiko smiled and said, "This is Lucemon, Calumon's rookie level and I became his tamer."

"You're kidding," Takato said.

Rika decided to scan Lucemon. "Lucemon. Rookie Level. A holy angel type digimon. His attacks are Ground Cross and Divine Feet."

"At least we don't have to worry about him not having a tamer anymore," Terriermon said.

"Yeah. So what do you say guys?" Takato asked, turning to face all of them. "Ready to defeat Daemon once and for all?"

Everyone answered by shouting their approval and eagerness to battle. They got out of the castle by having the digimon just blasting away at the castle wall to the outside. It didn't take long for them to find Daemon, who was currently in his super mega form. It seemed he had been waiting for them, but it was hard to tell.

"So, you managed to defeat my servants. No matter, I shall destroy you." He grinned, showing his fanged teeth.

"This time you're not going to win. We're ready for you!" Nash yelled at Daemon.

"Biomerge Activate!"

BIOMERGE DIGIVOLUTION

"Guilmon biomerge to…"

"Renamon biomerge to…"

"Terriermon biomerge to…"

"Lopmon biomerge to…"

"Patamon biomerge to…"

"Guardramon biomerge to…"

"Veemon biomerge to…"

"Leomon biomerge to…"

"Monodramon biomerge to…"

"Gallantmon!"

"Sakuyamon!"

"MegaGargomon!"

"Cherubimon!"

"SlashAngemon!"

"HiAndromon!"

"AlforceVeedramon Zero!"

"SaberLeomon!"

"Justimon!"

All the digimon, except for Lucemon, attacked Daemon with each of their personal special attacks.

* * *

**(AN: I don't want to write out all of their attacks. Just use your imagination!)

* * *

**

None of it seemed to be effecting him, though, as they kept trying to inflict some sort of damage on him. He just took the attacks and laughed at each new attempt they tried to make.

"You can't stop me and you can't defeat me!"

"We'll see about that!" Gallantmon said. "Lightning Joust!"

The power of Gallantmon's attack went straight at Daemon, but he just cancelled it with a swipe of his hand.

"Is that all you've got? Pathetic. Acid Flame!"

Suddenly, a wave of green flames came from Daemon's mouth and hit Gallantmon, causing him to fall to the ground. He was badly hurt, but was able to get back up.

"What do we do?" MegaGargomon asked.

"And now to destroy you all!" Daemon said gleefully. "Demonic Ripper Beam!"  
"Everyone! Move out of the way!" Justimon yelled.

The mega digimon tried to dodge the attack, but it was too big. For a second the entire battlefield was a bright yellow and then it was instantly gone, revealing the tamers and their partners lying on the ground. Ai and Mako managed to get to Impmon, who was still conscious. The others started to get up, but were hurt badly.

"That's it! Time to take action!" Lucemon said. The sight of his friends being hurt was a dreadful sight and he had to protect Masahiko. After all, they were partners. He flew at Daemon with high speed, ignoring the protesting from his tamer on the ground below.

"You think you can stop me?" Daemon gloated.

"I can at least try. Ground Cross!"

A cross appeared below Daemon and it suddenly sent a blast of energy upwards, hitting Daemon directly from underneath. He screamed some, and when it was over it was seen that some damage was done to him, but not enough to weaken him slightly.

"Enough games, angel. Acid Flame!"

The acidic flames hit Lucemon directly as he was sent hurtling to the ground below. On his way down, he de-digivolved back to Calumon. Masahiko managed to catch the falling in-training digimon, who was knocked unconscious.

"Now to complete my victory!" He held his hands up, sending something up to the sky above. "I shall have control of both worlds and when I do…nothing will be left of this world!"

"What's he doing?" Rika asked.

The dark sky suddenly tore open, revealing blue, yellow, and green digital planes. The entrance to the Digital World had been opened.

"I don't believe it! He ripped a hole between our world and the Digital one," Nash gasped.

"If he succeeds in opening the entire world to ours, we could all be destroyed, one way or the other," Henry stated.

"We have to stop him!" Takato said.

"But…how will we do that?" Guilmon questioned his tamer's logic.

"I…I'm not sure. He's so powerful."

"Soon…I shall be victorious and rule both worlds!" Daemon started to laugh manically. "Nothing can stop me now! Not even the tamers! Hahahahahaha!"

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. Right now as we speak (or as we read would be more sensible) I am writing the next chapter and I should be able to post it tonight, but that's only if you started to read it right when it came on fanfiction. Oh well. 


	29. With The Will

Guess who's back from the dead? Yep, it's me! I just got so fed up with my writer's block, that I decided to stop for a while until I knew I could keep updating again. So, I hope you like this new addition and, yes, I will update my other stories. The stories that have been put on hold are active again! Also, I've updated so far on Digimon: The Lost Episodes and Dark Tamer, so check out the new chapters if you haven't already! That's all I have to say, so please, R&R away and happy reading to ya!

**Chapter 29:**

**With The Will…**

Daemon laughed evilly as the entrance to the Digital World expanded across the sky. Soon, digital planes could be seen across the whole world and everyone was wondering what was going on.

"Now…for the ultimate finish!" Daemon said. One of his hands produced a green flaming ball that suddenly zoomed up to the digital planes and spread across it like wildfire. After the fire went out, everyone suddenly heard a deafening cracking sound and suddenly the digital planes were crumbling and falling into bits of data. After a few minutes, the Digital World could be seen as plain as day and it looked like it was getting closer to the Earth.

"What are we going to do? The Digital World is going to collide with us, or us with it! I'm not sure which!" Takato said.

"I know, but somehow, someway, we have to stop it from happening!" Henry yelled.

The tamers and their partners stood together, watching the Digital World getting closer to their city. They all wanted to stop this, but they weren't sure what to do. Suddenly, Kazu got an idea.

"Guys!" he said. "Remember in the Digimon show, what they did to stop MaloMyotismon?"

"What? The digimon multiplying themselves?" Rika asked.

"No!" Kazu pulled out his D-Arc. "Remember? The digidestined used their digivices to stop him! Maybe ours will work the same way and have the same effect!"

Henry pulled out his D-Arc and looked at it. "Yeah, I think it could work. It wouldn't hurt to try."

"Well since we have no other ideas, let's do it!" Takato said.

Everyone pulled out their D-Arcs and spread out so they each had enough space.

"Remember guys, think about what you're fighting for, about what's important to you, and our D-Arcs will shine!" Takato said.

They all held out their D-Arcs toward Daemon and thought about what they were fighting for, what being a tamer was all about. They thought of their friends, family, their partners, the whole world, and the Digital World. With their hearts, they believed in themselves, their partners, and their faith they all had. Suddenly, each tamer's D-Arc glowed and a beam of light shone from them. Daemon stopped when he saw the beams of light.

"What? What's happening!"

The beams of light surrounded them and Daemon and then they all joined, forming a huge bright circle. It then shot up, enveloping them all in a blast of light, causing everyone to close their eyes and it felt as though they were moving.

'What…happened?' Takato wondered.

He opened his eyes to find himself and the others in a bright-lighted place. He wasn't sure if he was standing or floating, since it didn't give any lines that represented floors, walls, or ceilings. Everyone stood around and Daemon wasn't in sight.

"Ok…what did the D-Arcs exactly do?" Rika asked nervously.

"Who knows? Maybe we're just dead!" Terriermon said.

"No, we're not dead. We must've got transported somewhere else, maybe another dimension or something," Ryo thought aloud.

"Well, this is the most boring dimension I've ever been to." Terriermon walked forward a little bit. "Couldn't it at least be decorated with something?"

Ignoring Terriermon, Henry looked all over the place for something, like a door of some sort. But all he saw was white and nothing else. Also, this place echoed almost everything, even a breath of air echoed in this place. Suddenly, a pair of footsteps could be heard echoing throughout the place. They weren't sure where it was coming from, but as it came closer, they found that it was coming from in front of them. Then a figure appeared out of thin air as it walked toward them.

"Alice!" Takato exclaimed.

Alice stopped in front of them and spoke in a dull voice. "Hello again, tamers."

"Alice, what are you doing here?" Takato asked.

She gave a small smile at them. "I can be anywhere at anytime. I've been watching you ever since Dobermon sacrificed his life to help save both worlds. Luckily, though, he has been reborn but doesn't remember anything. Now, I'm here to help you."

"So, what do you mean you can be 'anywhere at anytime'?" Kenta asked Alice.

A sad expression went across her face. "Before the D-Reaper came and possibly before you came back from the Digital World, a bad sickness came over me and I was in the hospital for some time. The sickness finally took over me and I died. My spirit, though, had wandered into the Digital World where I met Azulongmon and Dobermon. I offered to help them and I did. I thought I would move on after that, but I didn't. My spirit itself knew that I wasn't done and now I realize it too. I must help you one last time before my spirit moves on to the after-life along with me."

"But how are you going to help us?" Henry asked.

She held out her hand and a white orb appeared in her hand. It was clear and they could clearly see small packets of data floating around in it.

"This will repair the gate between the Digital World and the Real World. Sadly, this is all I can give you and some advice." After Henry took the orb from her, she continued. "Your D-Arcs are a key to defeating Daemon, but they are also a key to doing other things as well. In order for you to truly stop Daemon, you must give your own power to the D-Arcs."

"But we have been doing that! We do it every time we swipe a card!" Rika said.

Alice slowly shook her head. "No. You've only been giving your own power to the cards. Since the card's power is transmitted to your partner, the power you give the card is put into the card, not the D-Arc itself. When you bio-merge to the mega level, you're only putting in half of your own power to the D-Arc, which is how that type of digivolution is obtained. You must use all of it, just like you do with the cards."

"I guess…that makes sense…" Henry slowly said.

"I should go now and you should go back to the battle. Good luck, tamers."

With that said, Alice disappeared into thin air, leaving them alone. Before they could do anything else, the dimension they were in suddenly darkened and they started to fall. When they opened their eyes again, they were back fighting with Daemon. They still had their D-Arcs in their hands and Daemon was looking at them.

"Pathetic humans. A little light show can't stop me! I'm invincible!" Daemon then started to laugh, echoing across the city.

Remembering what Alice told them, they all nodded in agreement on what they should do. Takato, Rika, Henry, Ryo, Suzie, Kazu, Kenta, Jeri, and Nash each held up their D-Arcs and believed just like they used the cards. Their D-Arcs burst with a new light and enveloped all of them.

BIOMERGE DIGIVOLUTION

"Guilmon…"

"Renamon…"

"Terriermon…"

"Monodramon…"

"Lopmon…"

"Gaurdramon…"

"Patamon…"

"Leomon…"

"Veemon…"

"…bio-merge to…"

"Gallantmon!"

"Sakuyamon!"

"MegaGargomon!"

"Justimon!"

"Cherubimon!"

"HiAndromon!"

"SlashAngemon!"

"SaberLeomon!"

"AlforceVeedramon Zero!"

Then another glow came from Gallantmon. "Gallantmon mode change to…Gallantmon Crimson Mode!"

Nine megas stood in front of Daemon and once Impmon warp digivolved to Beelzemon Blast Mode, it made ten. Daemon stared at them and knew he could defeat them.

"You really think you can defeat the likes of me?" he shouted.

"We don't think…we know!" Gallantmon said. "Everyone attack!"

"Right! Spirit Strike!"

"Mega Barrage!"

"Thunderclap!"

"Lightning Spear!"

"Death Boom!" said HiAndromon, sending a flaming ball of energy.

"Holy Espada!"

"Howling Crusher!"

"Shining V-Force!"

"Corona Blaster!"

After all the attacks combined, they hit Daemon head on. While he was distracted, Gallantmon flew up near him and attacked with his spear. "Crimson Light!"

Daemon screamed as the spear ripped through him and covered him with a curtain of bright light. Once the light was gone, Daemon went to his knees from the hard hit he took. Sakuyamon then stepped up.

"I'll finish this," she said. She held out her hands and a huge golden ring of energy surrounded Daemon. "Amethyst Mandala!"

Daemon screamed in pain. As the light got smaller around him, so did he, crushing him with every inch it went in. Sakuyamon then clasped her hands together, making the light finish off Daemon. He screamed in agonizing pain and then was deleted instantly from the attack. Sakuyamon went to the ground, having spent all of her energy, and de-digivolved back into Renamon and Rika. They watched his data float upwards, hardly believing that it was finally over. Before they could celebrate, the ground started to shake uncontrollably and crack underneath them.

"What's going on?" HiAndromon asked.

"That is!" Justimon said. He pointed to the sky and they suddenly saw the Digital World coming rapidly at them.

Then they remembered the sphere. MegaGargomon made it appear in his hand and then threw it at the sky. The sphere broke open and strands of data went into the sky, repairing the gate. Soon, the Digital World couldn't be seen because of the digital planes and then the sky was soon repaired all over the world. Everyone cheered everywhere, happy that it was finally over. Their parents watched the sky return to normal and knew that they had won.

"Henry…Suzie…I'm proud of you," Mr. Wong whispered as everyone behind him cheered.

Yamaki put on his sunglasses again and pocketed his lighter. "That was too close for comfort."

Reika appeared beside him. "But they still won."

Yamaki grunted and nodded at the same time, making Reika smile.

The tamers and their partners had all gone back to normal and where all sitting on the ground, enjoying their victory. Some were talking and some were just staying quiet. If it wasn't for the fact they were all tired, they probably would be dancing and running around.

"Well guys…we did it…" Takato said above everyone. "We really did it."

Nash walked over to Ai. "So Ai…since we saved the world and all…how about you and me go on a little date before I head back?"

Ai just stared at him, her eye twitching. "You…are so…thick-headed…" She then huffed and walked away over to Suzie.

Nash just stared as she went. "It's not fair! I thought I had her that time!"

Veemon looked at his tamer and smiled. "But you still have me, Nash!"

Nash then gave a sad puppy dogface. "But I'll always have you around! Ai is someone I hardly ever see!"

"Oh Nash…" a sweet voice said.

A bit of hope leapt into Nash's heart as Ai came back to him. "Yes, Ai?"

"Could you do me a favor?"

"Sure!"

"Stop pouting."

Nash frowned. "But I just want to go out with you! It's not fair!"

"Well I can't go anywhere with you looking like that, so stop pouting."

Nash froze and looked at Ai. "You serious?"

Ai nodded. "Yep. I figured it's the least I can do since you helped save the world and since you live so far away." Before Nash could say anything more, Ai continued. "But first…some ground rules. No holding my hand, no putting your arm around me, no nicknames, don't even think about kissing me…"

"Those two are weird," Henry said.

Takato shrugged. "Yeah, but you never know what could happen."

"That's true."

Terriermon then popped up on Henry's shoulder and shouted, "Yeah! The truth is…I never thought you and Rika would end up together!"

Everyone stopped talking and stared, making Takato and Rika blush. Then Terriermon made a fatal mistake. He jumped down onto the ground and walked between the two.

"I thought for sure Rika was going to go out with…KAZU!"

Rika's face then went bright red and Takato swore he saw steam coming out of her ears. "Terriermon….you…….are so……..DEAD!"

Terriermon screamed as Rika ran after him, threatening his life at every which way possible and also screaming about never dating Kazu even if he was the last boy on Earth.

Kazu huffed. "I wouldn't go out with Rika. She's too mean."

Guilmon then looked at his tamer, puzzled. "Takato, why would Kazu go out with Rika? Are they going somewhere?"

Takato laughed nervously about his partner's lack of knowledge on dating terms. "I'll…tell you about it later…Guilmon…"

"Come on, guys! Let's head back and eat!" Calumon yelled.

Even though Rika was still chasing Terriermon around, they started to walk off and Terriermon soon followed with Rika hot on his heels.

**Ok guys, here's the thing. I'm going to leave this up to you. Do you want me to a. continue the story even farther or b. just end it at the next chapter? The choice is yours, so please send your answers along with your reviews! Thanks! **


	30. New Story Trailer Please Review!

**Ok, here's the deal. I couldn't come up with another chapter like I hoped. I know...I should've updated on my last chapter sooner. But I know it's not fair to me or to you to wait for a chapter this long. So...I decided that would be the end. But it's not the end of my fanfiction writing. I'm actually working on a new story and it's going to be one story of a series. So I typed up a trailer for my new story and new series. I hope you find it interesting and looking forward to my new series. Also, I hope you understand and please don't be mad at me. I'm frustrated with myself because I couldn't come up with anything else. So...here's the trailer and I hope you like it once I put it on **

**

* * *

**

_Italics - _The narrator voice that talks during a movie trailer

* * *

A woman and a child of 9 years walks down the sidewalk. He runs in front of his mother, goes to the curb, looks both ways and looks back, waving.

"Hurry mom!"

The woman chuckled. "Ok, ok. I'm coming."

He looks both ways again and crosses the street.

"Be careful!" his mother warns.

The woman starts to cross the street. Suddenly, a truck comes around the curb sharply, not seeing the people in the street.

The boy looks back in the middle of the road. "Mom…"

He stops as he sees the truck come closer, his mom still in the road not seeing the truck. The truck speeds past, blowing wind in the boy's face, and screeches to a halt, his mother feet away from where she was previously.

_Mother?_

A guy in his late teens with long brown hair peers into a hole. Gasping, he gapes inside the hole. "The digital gate…. it's open…"

"Time is of the essence…" a digimon in shadows says. "We must act quickly if we are to terminate the tamers and their pet digimon…"

_The gate has been re-opened_

"We have to find a way to stop all of this…" a blunette teen says.

"But how?" another guy asks.

"I'm not sure."

_The enemies have gotten stronger_

"How are we supposed to beat them like this?" a brown-haired teen asks.

"Don't you get it? We can't!" a teen with light brown hair in a ponytail exclaims.

"Well…I'm **not **giving up!" a guy with red-brown hair says.

And even worse things are yet to be discovered 

"I won't let you hurt these people!" Gallantmon yells.

"Get out of my head and leave my memories alone!" a guy with red-brown hair screams as tears stream down his face.

"You can't stop us! No one can!" a digimon yells.

"Promise me we'll make it out of here alive," Renamon says.

"Don't worry. We will," Impmon says.

"It's time…to bring this world to justice!" MegaGargomon says.

**CHRONIC ARMOR DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE!**

"You are the children of the warriors…" a Wizardmon says to the tamers.

"NO! RIIIIIKKKKAAAAA!" a guy screams.

**THE DIGITAL CHRONICLES:**

**BOOK 1:**

**DIGIMON TAMERS – THE NEXT LEVEL**

_What you thought was the end…was just another beginning…_


End file.
